Impala Trunk Awards
by A Rainha
Summary: Vote nas categorias mais divertidas e estranhas do fandom, nas suas fics preferidas de todos os tempos! Regras oficiais completas aqui! ENFIM, A NOITE DE PREMIAÇÃO!
1. Regras oficiais completas

IMPALA TRUNK AWARDS

* * *

Ei, epa! Que festerê de premiações todo é este? Você pode estar se perguntando neste exato momento. Ei, pessoal, primeiro que prêmio é sempre bom, é como um presente que damos a todos aqueles que fizeram nossas vidas um pouco mais emocionantes. E esta é uma premiação diferente: Ok, não tão diferente assim...Um pouco mais...festiva, certo?

Eu sou meio míope e quando pedi sugestões, ops, graças a Deus o pessoal levou literalmente (obrigado ao pessoal como Morgana Onirica, Galatea Glax, Shiryuforever94 e Miss Dartmoor, Emptyspaces11 também, e a todos os outros). Mas eram tantas coisas que poderíamos ter considerado... A verdade é que, enquanto chegaram as sugestões, apareceram muitas coisas que deveriam ser premiadas independentemente. E de algum modo, muitas delas fugiam do perfil do Impala Awards, muito mais ao estilo Oscar e Globo de Ouro. Então, meio que pirateado do MTV Movie Awards e tendo como inspiração o porta-malas do Impala, nossa nova premiação Impala Trunk Awards 2010 tem como objetivo premiar as coisas mais diferentes e individuais produzidas no fandom.

O que pode haver no porta-malas do Metallicar? Se você pondera as coisas mais exóticas, intrigantes e sensacionais, mas também memórias, esquisitices e tudo o que pode ser considerado tralha por alguns, mas tem todo o sentido do mundo quando tem a ver com as emoções, provavelmente você está certo.

Por isso o Impala Trunk Awards 2010 vai principalmente, exigir da sua memória. Vamos premiar fics de todos os tempos, em categorias que não foram abrangidas pelo Impala Awards (afinal este é um _sideawards_, ou seja, uma premiação paralela e complementar). Bem vindos, meninos e meninas, e vamos curtir as indicações para as categorias mais esquisitas e deliciosas do fandom de Supernatural no Fanfiction . net.

**No Impala Trunk Awards, TODAS AS CATEGORIAS PODEM RECEBER DUAS INDICAÇÕES.** Eu gostei, e você?

Vamos às categorias:

**......**

**GRANDES MOMENTOS**

**......**

**Melhor Cena com o Impala**

O Impala protagonizou, foi o cenário principal ou marcou presença numa fic? Indique a melhor cena com nosso querido Metallicar e vamos mimar nossa "garota"!Cite história, autor, capítulo, breve resumo da cena e o primeiro parágrafo da cena. Fic Completa ou incompleta.

**Melhor novo par**

Ok, ok, antes que vocês digam, "mas como, só existe um melhor par e é Wincest", ou "mas é claro que é Dastiel, duh!", ou ainda, "Eu amo Padackles e é muito melhor que a série, ahan!" Senhores e senhoras, vamos prestigiar a criatividade com novas combinações que não estas. As variações são tantas que poderia valer até, digamos, Mary/Lillith (sério, já existe?), ou sei lá, Jensen Ackles/Madonna.

Vale Canon/crossover, Canon/ OCC, Canon/Canon, Canon/Padackles, Padackles/RPF, Padackles/OCC... Só não vale os nossos amados e consagrados pares românticos.

Cite o par e a fanfiction e autor. Fic Completa ou incompleta.

**Cena inesquecível**

Categoria livre. Cite história, autor, capítulo, breve resumo da cena e o primeiro parágrafo da cena. Fic Completa ou incompleta.

**Melhor vilão original**

Então você tem ódio, muito ódio daquele desocupado encrenqueiro e manda longas reviews desejando tudo de mal para a criatura? É hora de avisar a todo mundo para tomar cuidado com este vilão! Cite o personagem, fanfiction e autor. Fic completa ou incompleta.

**Melhor fic de estréia**

A categoria se refere à primeira fic de um autor publicada aqui no fandom de Supernatural no FF. Completa.

**Fic inesquecível**

Categoria livre. Fic completa.

**Melhor fic para coadjuvante**

O personagem principal da fic não é nenhum dos irmãos Winchester, nem John ou Castiel, mas um dos nossos queridos coajuvantes da sé o personagem, fanfiction e autor. Fic completa.

**Cenário Inesquecível**

Assustador, verossímil, esquisito, interessante, inusitado, inesquecível? Você aponta onde o cenário marcante e memorável fez a história. Cite história, autor, capítulo e breve resumo do cenário, e o primeiro parágrafo onde ele é descrito. Fic completa ou incompleta.

**Melhor Frase de Dean Winchester**

Dean falou e você achou que ele realmente falaria aquilo? A frase deve ser original, ou seja, não pode ter sido retirada de episódios da sé a frase, história, autor, capítulo e breve resumo da cena, e o primeiro parágrafo da cena. Fic completa ou incompleta.

**Melhor frase de Sam Winchester**

Sam falou e você achou que ele realmente falaria aquilo? A frase deve ser original, ou seja, não pode ter sido retirada de episódios da sé a frase, história, autor, capítulo e breve resumo da cena, e o primeiro parágrafo da cena. Fic completa ou incompleta.

**Melhor Chick Flick Moment**

Momento constrangedor, emotivo e do qual Dean se envergonharia para sempre de ter participado? O que importa é que, assumindo sentimentos ternos ou não, o mico foi inesquecível. Cite história, autor, capítulo e breve resumo da cena, e o primeiro parágrafo da cena. Fic completa ou incompleta.

**Melhor Momento Divã**

Então o autor incorporou o Freud e resolveu dissecar os sentimentos, razões e ações dos personagens para nos entregar uma pérola da análise psicológica? Ou estava mais para um padre, pronto para compreender os mais loucos sentimentos e necessidades? Não importa. Aponte sua fic favorita neste estilo disgressão psicológica. Fic completa ou incompleta.

**Melhor Momento Schmoops**

O mais puro e fraterno amor transparece em determinados momentos de ternura, solidariedade, autosacríficio e choradeira. Porque, acima de tudo, eles são irmãos. Cite história, autor, capítulo e breve resumo da cena, e o primeiro parágrafo da cena. Fic completa ou incompleta.

**Melhor beijo **

Bom, esta é auto explicável, mas para não haver dúvidas, também vale para qualquer par. Cite história, autor, capítulo e breve resumo da cena, e o primeiro parágrafo da cena. Fic completa ou incompleta.

**.......**

**NEGÓCIOS DA FAMÍLIA**

**.......**

**Melhor fic da temporada **

Vamos premiar uma fanfiction para cada temporada. As fanfictions têm que possuir avisos sobre qual temporada se referem.

O intuito aqui é premiar as fanfictions com características de episódio, com trama bem definida. Não é necessário que a fanfiction seja relacionada a um episódio existente, apenas que se enquadre na linha de tempo da temporada em questão. **AU e Padackles não serão considerados válidos nesta categoria. A categoria aceita Wincest e Dastiel. Fics completas somente.**

Ao indicar coloque a temporada, nome da fic e autor.

Você pode indicar até 2 fanfictions para cada temporada. ou seja, até dez indicações.

**Melhor fic pré serie**

Completa.

**Melhor crossover**

Completa.

**Melhor challenge do FF**

**O desafio terá que ser exclusivo do FF , ou seja, não é importado/envolve outros sites ou fóruns.**

O premiado será a pessoa que apresentou o desafio ao fandom.

Indicações incluem o nome do challenge e o nome do organizador.

**Melhor saga**

O que é saga? Sabe aquela história que não coube em uma fanfiction, aqueles personagens que ganharam vida própria, aquele enredo que se espalhou por outras fics, criando continuações? Uma saga engloba no mínimo três fancfictions e não é necessário que esteja completa. A ligação entre elas normalmente consta nos avisos e algumas vezes, no nome. Igualzinho a saga de Rocky (com histórias fechadas em cada filme) ou na trilogia Senhor dos Anéis (uma sequência simples).

Nome da fic de origem e nome de pelo menos duas outras fics de seqüência da primeira, e o nome do autor.

**Reviewer do ano**

Vote naquela pessoa que acompanhou, deixou sua opinião, esteve envolvido com o fandom e, principalmente, para quem você tem prazer em escrever.

**Review do Ano**

Ela é emocionante, é engraçada, é ininteligível, é simplesmente a melhor já vista. O reviewer vai ganhar o prêmio, e a história também, por ter tirado a pérola da mente de alguém. Cite história, autor da história, capítulo, breve resumo do capítulo e a review indicada na íntegra.

**.......**

**PURA SEMVERGONHICE**

**.......**

**Melhor cena slash padackles**

Categoria livre. Cite história, autor, capítulo, breve resumo da cena e o primeiro parágrafo da cena. Fic Completa ou incompleta.

**Melhor cena het**

Categoria livre. Cite história, autor, capítulo, breve resumo da cena e o primeiro parágrafo da cena. Fic Completa ou incompleta.

**Melhor cena slash wincest**

Categoria livre. Cite história, autor, capitulo, breve resumo da cena e o primeiro parágrafo da cena. Fic Completa ou incompleta.

**Melhor cena slash Dastiel**

Categoria livre. Cite história, autor, capitulo, breve resumo da cena e o primeiro parágrafo da cena. Fic Completa ou incompleta.

**Melhor cena slash first time**

Categoria livre. Cite história, autor, capitulo, breve resumo da cena e o primeiro parágrafo da cena. Fic Completa ou incompleta.

**Melhor cena slash com OCC**

Categoria livre. Cite história, autor, capítulo, breve resumo da cena e o primeiro parágrafo da cena. Fic Completa ou incompleta.

..............

DURA LEX SED LEX

..............

Bom, agora que você já sabe o que caçar, cheque o porta malas e verifique se o sal, as armas e tudo o mais está à mão. Vamos às regras:

**Indicação de fanfics**

**ATENÇÃO, SÓ PODERÃO PARTICIPAR FANFICS CUJO PRIMEIRO CAPÍTULO TENHA SIDO POSTADO ANTES DE 1 DE JANEIRO DE 2010.**

Na primeira fase, você fazer **até duas** indicações em cada uma das categorias abaixo.

**Você não precisa indicar em todas as categorias, se não quiser.**

Você deixa sua INDICAÇÃO aqui nos comentários, até o dia 31 de março. A partir do dia 1 abril, será anunciada a lista de nomeados para cada uma das categorias participantes. Como podem ser muitos, o processo de pré seleção vai escolher os 4 mais indicados para cada categoria. Serão estes os que passarão a participar da votação. Caso todos os indicados em determinada categoria recebam apenas 1 indicação ou haja empate, neste caso serão selecionados aqueles 4 que tiverem maior numero de indicações em outras categorias. Caso ainda assim haja empate... Eu não sei ainda o que sugerir para lidar com este capricho do destino. A gente discute isso se acontecer.

A partir daí, será hora da diversão: a partir de 1 DE ABRIL até dia 30 DE ABRIL, será o período para ler as fanfics indicadas e votar.

Para evitar injustiças e para possibilitar um "merchan" básico, cada votante pode fazer duas indicações de baseadas em trabalhos sua própria autoria (ou seja, duas indicações somente, independentemente se forem em categorias diferentes ou na mesma categoria). Indicar um trabalho próprio não é obrigatório, entretanto.

Com certeza você pode indicar a mesma fanfic mais de uma vez para prêmios diferentes.

**Votação**

Só poderão votar na sua fanfic favorita da seguinte maneira:

**O eleitor deverá ler todas as histórias indicadas para a categoria que Ele quer votar.** Para sabermos que isto aconteceu, é só deixar uma review nas histórias como seu penname (o mesmo que será usado no voto).

Não precisa estar logado para isto, caso a fanfic em questão já tenha reviews logadas com este penname em todos os capítulos.

Onde deixar seu sua review:

Para as categorias Melhor beijo, Cena inesquecível e Melhores cenas Slash, as reviews devem estar no capítulo da cena indicada.

Na categoria melhor saga, a review deve estar no primeiro capítulo da primeira fic da saga.

As categorias restantes devem ter as reviews no Último capítulo da fic.

Esta review deve ter a frase:

**ESTA FIC É CONCORRENTE NA(S) CATEGORIA(S)....... NO IMPALA TRUNK AWARDS, E FOI AVALIADA. **

Por favor, preencham quais as categorias a fic está participando. Conforme sugestões, se desejarem, podem registrar uma review só para todas as categorias em que a fic estiver participando e quiserem votar. Você também pode deixar reviews individualmente para cada categoria em que a fic participar, a sua escolha. Deixar um comentário sobre a fic que leu não é obrigatório, mas apreciado pelos autores.

_A categoria especial Reviewer do Ano 2010 visa homenagear aquele nosso amigo que lê, participa, opina, e está sempre ativo no fandom. O premiado será aquele que receber o maior número de indicações na primeira fase._

_A categoria especial Melhor Challenge visa homenagear a pessoa que criou o desafio que trouxe mais fics interessantes. O premiado será o ficwriter que tiver o challenge mais indicado na primeira fase._

Após ler todas as fictions das categorias nas quais vai votar, é só deixar o comentário aqui (a partir do dia 30 de março até dia 30 de abril) com os seus escolhidos.

Pessoal, não será permitido votar em si mesmo na segunda fase, apenas indicar suas fics para concorrerem, lá atrás na primeira fase.

**Premiação**

ENTRE OS DIAS 30 DE ABRIL E 10 DE MAIO, O RESULTADO SERÁ DIVULGADO. HAVERÁ UMA COMUNIDADE PARA AS FANFICS GANHADORAS DO IMPALA TRUNK AWARDS.

E o que os vencedores ganham com isso?

Hahaahaha! Nosso amor e admiração, é claro. Vamos providenciar um banner comemorativo (cortesia da maravilhosa Morgana Onirica) para o ganhador afixar onde desejar.

Esta premiação foi idealizada com a ajuda inestimável da Galatea Glax, que através de suas sugestões para o IA, acabou fazendo nascer o Impala Trunk, e participou ativamente da seleção das categorias e da organização. E tem o patrocínio artístico da Morgana Onirica, que também ajudou nos banners de premiação do Impala Awards. Então, beijos e conto com a participação de todos vocês! Como no processo do Impala Awards, vou procurar ser totalmente transparente durante todo o processo. Sugestões, como sempre, são bem vindas.

Muito obrigada também à Emptyspaces11 por sua sugestão em várias categorias, além de Anarcogirl.


	2. Ainda dá tempo

**..............**

**INDICAÇÕES**

**..............**

Ufa!

Já estamos chegando à reta final da frase de indicação! Eu imagino que está dando um trabalho danado, porque tem muita coisa boa (boa não, ótima!) no fandom. Só gostaria de lembrar que os preparativos estão a todo vapor; e eu estou louca para entrar logo na fase de leitura e votação. Estou guardando meu folêgo e limpando meus óculos de leitura (ok, pingando um colírio, vendo umas fotos de Jensen e Jared, Misha e Jeffrey...) para aquecer. Porque a maratona de leituras vai começar!

Só relembrando, para quem já aproveitou que estava na fic que ia indicar e deixou o texto comprovando a leitura, ok, vamos considerar. Consta na sua indicação, afinal. Mas peço àqueles que ainda não indicaram nesta primeira fase, que deixem para comprovar a leitura no momento certo. Lembrando que as fics indicadas ainda passarão por um processo de verificação (se estão dentro dos parâmetros, data de publicação, se em alguns casos está completa, conforme requerido em cada caso específico; se foi realmente indicada corretamente...), antes de serem nominadas oficialmente.

Tudo isso, eu sei, é uma grande burocracia, mas foi planejado deste modo exatamente para que, todos os que participarem possam confiar no resultado final.

Leiam atentamente as regras, fiquem atentos às datas e indiquem suas fics preferidas! Ainda dá tempo!

E boa sorte a todos!


	3. Prorrogação das Indicações

**...............**

**PRORROGAÇÃO**

**...............**

Oi povo!

Algumas pessoas entraram em contato com algumas dúvidas e achamos melhor escrever essa pequena conversa, de uma maneira mais informal, para ver se conseguimos elucidar essas questões.

Bem, as pessoas estão um pouco confusas com esse lance de indicações.

Então vamos simplificar ok?

Antes de tudo e mais nada:

_**A DATA LIMITE PARA POSTAGEM DO PRIMEIRO CAPÍTULO DE SUA INDICADA DEVERÁ SER ANTERIOR a 1º DE JANEIRO DE 2010**_

_**É isso mesmo. Se ela tiver sido postada dia 2, já era. Será indeferida.**_

Visto isso, vamos lá:

A premiação está dividida em DUAS (2) fases.

**PRIMEIRA FASE:**

Você indica suas preferidas nas categorias que quiser. Não precisa indicar em todas, mas seria muito legal se conseguisse indicar no máximo possível.

ATENÇÃO À MANEIRA CORRETA DE INDICAÇÃO!

Dependendo da categoria (normalmente nas de melhor fic), a fic precisa estar COMPLETA para participar.

Em outros casos (normalmente nas categorias de melhor cena), é requerido que, além do nome da fic e do autor, seja mencionado:

o capítulo onde a cena se encontra (se for oneshot não precisa, ou escreva: oneshot);

breve resumo (poucas frases);

e o parágrafo onde a cena começa (afinal fica mais fácil de achar e ler a partir do ponto que você indicar!).

EXEMPLO:  
Então, fica mais ou menos assim sua indicação:

Primeira fase. Indicação

Melhor beijo

Indicada 1: fic x, autor x, cap x

Resumo: O casal se reencontrou na chuva, após o confronto entre Miguel e Lúcifer.

Cena: (cole aqui o parágrafo onde a cena começa)

...

Indicada 2: fic n, autor n, cap n

Resumo: O casal se reencontrou no hospital psiquiátrico, após o confronto entre Miguel e Lúcifer.

Cena: (cole aqui o parágrafo onde a cena começa)

E assim por diante.

A frase "Esta fic é CONCORRENTE...." faz parte da SEGUNDA FASE! Nesta fase ela não deve ser utilizada. Por que? Por que não sabemos ainda se a fic vai realmente participar. Porque vamos verificar primeiro se a fic atende aos requisitos da indicação, e então vamos anunciar as nominadas. Vamos até mesmo reuni-las num só lugar, a comunidade "Nominadas ao Impala Trunk Awards", para facilitar sua busca na hora da leitura. Então, se você deixar antes da hora o aviso de que a fic já está participando, você enche um autor de felicidade e depois, por uma tecnicalidade qualquer, a gente vai lá e arranca do coração dele esta alegria! Merecemos a morte, certo?

Claro que seria ótimo se você deixasse um review para a fic que VOCÊ está indicando, dizendo informalmente que você vai indicá-la, que você gostou muito e por aí vai. Fica ao seu critério. O autor vai adorar, vai por mim. Quem já deixou review anteriormente pode pular essa parte. E quem deixou a review com a frase padrão, bem... Não vamos desconsiderá-la para as fics que forem deferidas. Mas pedimos para que não façam mais, por favor! O intuito é deixar a votação a mais transparente possível, certo?

**SEGUNDA FASE:**

Agora sim chegou a parte legal da coisa!

Vejam. Cada participante deixou suas indicadas em várias categorias.

Você que irá votar terá que ler cada indicação (TODAS AS INDICAÇÕES) na categoria que escolher votar. Você escolheu votar na categoria melhor beijo? Se houver duas indicadas, você terá que ler as duas. Se tiver três, as três e assim por diante.

É aqui que entra a frase: "**ESTA FIC É CONCORRENTE NA(S) CATEGORIA(S)... NO IMPALA TRUNK AWARDS, E FOI AVALIADA." **Que deverá ser postada quando do término da leitura. Isto é, você precisa realmente ler a fic!

**Atenção novamente porque algumas categorias têm regras especiais sobre onde deixar a mensagem. Garanto que e só conferir as regras oficiais que está tudo detalhado lá. O propósito é facilitar a localização e agilizar a verificação, e conseqüentemente, os votos e assim por diante.**

E, apesar de não ser obrigatório... Seria maravilhoso se as pessoas que fossem ler pela primeira vez uma das indicadas deixassem um comentário junto com a frase. Afinal... O(A) autor (a) saberá que está concorrendo por que será enviado uma mensagem para ele avisando, mas ele ficara muito feliz ao saber **QUAL FOI A AVALIAÇÃO QUE O "ELEITOR" FEZ DO TRABALHO DELE!**

Isto mesmo!

Comente.

Até mesmo para sabermos que você leu o que você está indicando. (Hum... Achou que podia passar batido assim, sem que a gente pensasse nisso, né? Sem que a gente pedisse? Claro que não! Não podemos obrigar você a deixar comentário... Mas podemos pedir... *gato de botas do Shrek com chapéu na mão!*)

E não custa nada preencher a frase corretamente, gente.

"**ESTA FIC É CONCORRENTE NA(S) CATEGORIA(S) (.....AQUI COLOCAR AS CATEGORIAS QUE A FIC FOI INDICADA. SE APENAS UMA OU SE VÁRIAS....) NO IMPALA TRUNK AWARDS, E FOI AVALIADA"**

**(... NÃO ESQUEÇA SUA AVALIAÇÃO DA FIC... O QUE VOCÊ ACHOU? TÁ LEGAL A FIC? O QUE VOCÊ MAIS GOSTOU? – não custa nada a gente pedir mais uma vez para você deixar um comentário... Muita gente comentou que sentiu, ao receber esta simples frase vazia, que teve a impressão que a pessoa odiou a fic.)**

Então, como fica?

Vamos voltar à categoria **Melhor Beijo **novamentecomo exemplo.

Vamos presumir que tenha cinco indicadas:

Você lerá as cinco indicadas, deixando a frase (essa aí de cima) corretamente preenchida como review. Como você é gente boa pra caramba, gente finíssima, legal pacas, você provavelmente deixará um comentário a título de avaliação para as cinco indicadas da categoria, certo?

Viu como é fácil?

E esse exemplo se multiplicará por todas as categorias que você resolver votar, ok?

É... Nós sabemos que é um trabalhinho... Mas pode perguntar para quem já participou do IA se não foi ótimo e se a pessoa não repetiria? Tanto é que o ITA nasceu!!!

Depois de ter lido todas, você volta aqui e deixa uma review com sua votação: Tipo assim:

Segunda fase. Votação

Categoria melhor beijo

Escolhida: x

Categoria melhor vilão

Escolhido: vilão x

Melhor momento schmoops:

Escolhido: momento x

_**(então lembrem-se: na primeira fase você pode indicar duas vezes para cada categoria, mas na votação, deve escolher apenas uma! Isso aí, igual ao Highlander. Só pode haver um!)**_

Então mãos a obra!

Estamos esperando por você, seus amigos, sua família, o pessoal do seu trabalho, e cada pessoa que você conhecer e que se amarre numa fic!

Por fim, mas não menos importante:

Como várias pessoas já fizeram suas indicações, seria injusto não considerá-las. **Só pedimos para quem já postou que chequem as datas de suas indicações e verifiquem se as mesmas estão de acordo com a data limite de 1 de Janeiro de 2010, assim como se a categoria pede fic completa ou se ela pode ser incompleta e se é necessário incluir o breve resumo e primeiro parágrafo. **Queremos muitos participante e fugir do show de empates e indeferimentos que houve no IA.

TENDO EM VISTA ESSE IMPREVISTO, A DATA FINAL PARA **AS INDICAÇÕES DA PRIMEIRA FASE ESTÁ ADIADA PARA O DIA 5 DE ABRIL.**

É isso aí, queridos e queridas.

Quaisquer dúvidas entrem em contato. Pode ser comigo, A Rainha, ou com a Galatea Glax, autora deste pequeno manual.

Sugerimos também que os participantes** coloquem um cadastro de alerta** para atualizações no Impala Trunk Awards, exatamente para acompanharem todo o processo e garantirem a diversão!

E chamem as pessoas para participar.

Quanto mais gente melhor!

**Vamos botar fogo nesse Fanfiction. Net!!!**


	4. Nominadas parte 1

**FANFICS NOMINADAS PARTE 1**

**...........................  
**

**Atenção:**

**Gostaríamos de anunciar que após o trabalho de conferência das fanfics indicadas, chegamos a resultados muito expressivos e estamos muito felizes com a participação massiva nesta fase. Recebam da organização, nosso muito obrigada, a todos aqueles que acreditaram na validade e idoneidade do ITA. E principalmente, acreditaram que vai ser muito divertido ler e votar nas melhores em cada categoria. **

**Como muitos de vocês sabem, tivemos muitos empates no Impala Awards 2010, que como primeira edição, foi um experimento. Serviu para entendermos como o processo pode ser melhorado. Por isso, decidimos que os casos de empate na primeira e segunda fase seriam julgados por um copo de jurados. **

**Os jurados:**

**Enviamos convites a um grupo de pessoas, em número ímpar, cadastrados no site. Cujo perfil em comum era o de serem leitores de fanfics de Supernatural e de nunca terem escrito fanfics de Supernatural. **_Todos eles estão aptos e se dispuseram a ler todos os tipos de fanfics, em ratings diferentes. _**Têm a mente aberta e se comprometeram a votar com idoneidade. Os casos de empate serão levados ao júri, que lerão as fics empatadas pelos votos dos eleitores e decidirão qual a melhor. **

**A decisão do júri será soberana. Suas identidades serão anunciadas durante a auditoria de votos, e os jurados confirmarão seus votos através de reviews no capítulo auditoria, ****para manter a transparência**** do processo.**

**Todas as nominadas estão na comunidade ****Impala Trunk Awards 2010 Nominadas****, neste endereço (retire os espaços). Achamos que isto facilitaria a localização das fics:**

http: //www . fanfiction . net/ community/ Impala_Trunk_Awards_2010_Nominadas /80417/

**

* * *

**Para votar: leia a fic, deixe uma review com esta frase no último capítulo:

**ESTA FIC É CONCORRENTE NA(S) CATEGORIA(S) (preencha aqui o nome das categorias) NO IMPALA TRUNK AWARDS, E FOI AVALIADA.**

No caso especial de Melhor Saga, é necessário ler somente a fic de estréia da saga (mas recomendável ler a saga inteira). Deixe a review no primeiro capítulo da primeira fic da saga.

**Temos certeza de que o autor da fic vai gostar de saber o que você achou da fic, então... Deixe uma review com sua opinião, sempre que possível.**

**Quando ler todas as concorrentes da categoria, volte aqui e deixe seu voto para a melhor.**

**Não se esqueça: a votação vai até dia 31 de abril.  
**

**Boa leitura e divirta-se! **

**

* * *

  
**

**MELHOR FIC DE ESTRÉIA**

Pausa, de Crica

Aftermath, de Mystik

Destinos, de Det. Rood

Por que você me ama, não é? De Emptyspaces11

Ateu, de Lily Carroll

Pequenos Monstros, de Nieryka

* * *

**FIC INESQUECÍVEL**

Who Knows, de Belletsubasa

Recordações, de Crica

Supernatural: O Outro Lado da História, de Det. Rood

Banzai, de Det. Rood e Crica

Contagem Regressiva, de Emptyspaces11

Smut, de Emptyspaces11

Duas Vezes você, de Miss Dartmoor

Erros, de Miss Dartmoor

Intenções, de Miss Dartmoor

Quero que Você Me Queira, de Miss Dartmoor

* * *

**FIC PARA COADJUVANTE**

The Truth, de Det. Rood (Victor Henricksen)

Laços Invisíveis, de Emptyspaces11 (Bobby Singer)

Estonteantes Olhos Esverdeados, de Mrs. Lola (Jo Harvelle)

* * *

**MELHOR FIC PRÉ SÉRIE**

Morte e Renascimento, de Galatea Glax

Supernatural Valentine's Day A Explicação, de Larysam

Um Momento para John, de Nieryka

Olhos selvagens, de Petrus Heligan

Supernatural Valentine's Day Um Super Presente, de Pollyta

O Grande Baile, de Thata Martins

Adeus à Infância, de Vickyloka

* * *

**MELHOR CROSSOVER**

Categoria onde só um concorrente teve a indicação considerada válida. Por acreditarmos que não haveria sentido entregar o prêmio a uma fic que não foi avaliada por outros leitores, em comparação a outras indicadas, retiramos a categoria desta edição do ITA. O único concorrente receberá, entretanto, menção honrosa com banner exclusivo.

* * *

**MELHOR FIC DE TEMPORADA**

**Primeira Temporada**

A Tecedeira, de A Rainha

Resposta, de Emptyspaces11

Seguindo em Frente, de Liafrombrazil

**Segunda Temporada**

O Dia da Caça, de Crica

Perigo na Floresta, de Crica

O Segredo do Salgueiro, de Thata Martins

**Terceira Temporada**

Houve somente uma indicação, portanto a categoria sem no mínimo dois concorrentes nominados será retirada desta edição do ITA. O único concorrente receberá, entretanto, menção honrosa com banner exclusivo.

**Quarta Temporada**

Não houve indicações nesta categoria para esta edição do ITA.

**Quinta Temporada**

A Herança dos Anjos, de Amanda Izidoro

Inesperado, de Thata Martins

* * *

**MELHOR CHALLENGE**

Os Indicados nesta categoria foram:

Supernatural Valentine's Day de Crica (duas indicações),

SPN Jukebox, de Emptypaces11 (duas indicações)

Supernatural Rebirth, de Det. Rood (uma indicação)

Esta categoria especial concede o prêmio ao organizador do Challenge mais indicado na primeira fase. Neste caso temos EMPATE. O caso será levado ao júri. Apresentaremos a proposta dos Challenges aos jurados e eles decidirão, baseados na originalidade do tema, o vencedor.

* * *

**MELHOR SAGA**

SUPERNATURAL RELOADED (SPN Reloaded, SPN Reloaded Jericho, SPN Reloaded Chocolate, SPN Reloaded Eu Os Declaro Marido E Mulher) de A Rainha

VALERY ROOD (Destinos, Freak Show, Cheers, Encontros) de Det. Rood

DESTINOS CRUZADOS (DC1 Woman in White, DC2 The Woods Are Lovely, DC3 Escolhas, DC4 Under My Skin, DC5 Nowhere to Go, DC6 No Limite, DC7 Far Away, DC8 Areia do Tempo) de Emptyspaces11

SUPERNATURAL, TEXAS (SPN Texas 1, SPN Texas 2, SPN Texas 3 Whispers in the Dark) de LyaraCR

OS CAÇADORES (Os Caçadores 1, Os caçadores 2: Entre Pais e Filhos, Os caçadores 3: Eu Ainda te Amo, Os Caçadores 4: Enquanto Você dorme) de Marcia Litman

AFTERMATH (Aftermath, Desejos, Anything) de Mystik

* * *

**REVIEWER DO ANO**

As indicadas foram:

Crica (quatro indicações)

Emptyspaces11 (uma indicação)

Larysam (duas indicações)

Mary SPN (uma indicação)

Yami no Tsuki SPN (uma indicação)

Este categoria especial concede o prêmio de Reviewer do Ano àquele com maior número de indicações na primeira fase. Portanto, já temos um vencedor.

* * *

**REVIEW DO ANO**

Categoria onde só um concorrente teve a indicação considerada válida. Por acreditarmos que não haveria sentido entregar o prêmio a uma review que não foi avaliada por outros leitores, em comparação a outras indicadas, retiramos a categoria desta edição do ITA. O único concorrente receberá, entretanto, menção honrosa com banner exclusivo.

* * *

**MOMENTO DIVÃ**

A Imagem Perfeita Está Presa No Olhar, de Emptyspaces11

Quem se Importa, afinal? De Emptyspaces11

Sob as estrelas, de Emptyspaces11

Tempestade, de Thata Martins

* * *

**MELHOR NOVO PAR**

**Jade/Dean** em SPN Reloaded Eu os Declaro Marido e Mulher de A Rainha

**Stella/Dean** em Silent Lucidity Queensryche de Deany RS

**Sarah/Sam** em Banzai de Det. Rood e Crica

**Darren/Jensen** em In Joy and Sorrow de Emptyspaces11

**Miguel/Lúcifer** em À Deriva, de Galatea Glax

**Ellen/Dean** em Nada e Além ou Sombras e Escuridão de Galatea Glax

**Bela/Sam** em Paradoxo de NaylaS2

* * *

**MELHOR VILÃO**

**Leon** em Férias na Fazenda de Emptyspaces11

**Marty **em História de nós Dois de Emptyspaces11

**Raptor **em Inevitável (_crossover_ com Numb3rs) de Galatea Glax

**Robert** em Amor, Estrano Amor, de Mary SPN

* * *

Confiram a seguir mais categorias...


	5. Nominadas a Melhor beijo

**...............**

**NOMINADAS À MELHOR BEIJO**

**.............  
**

Beijos, beijos, beijos... Ternos, passionais, castos, violentos... Podem demonstrar tantas coisas... Mas o melhor, você decide!

* * *

Para votar: leia o capítulo onde a mesma está, deixe uma review com esta frase:

**ESTA FIC É CONCORRENTE NA(S) CATEGORIA(S) Melhor Beijo NO IMPALA TRUNK AWARDS, E FOI AVALIADA.**

**Temos certeza de que o autor da fic vai gostar de saber o que você achou do capítulo, então... Deixe uma review com sua opinião, sempre que possível.**

**Quando ler todas as concorrentes da categoria, volte aqui e deixe seu voto para a melhor.**

**Não se esqueça: a votação vai até dia 31 de abril.**

**Boa leitura e divirta-se! **

**

* * *

  
**

**Supernatural Valentine's Day: What's Up?** De Crica (oneshot)

Cena:

_(...)_

_Dean correu atrás de mim. Podia ouvi-lo gargalhar às minhas costas. Meus punhos se cerraram e parei, num ímpeto, pronto para socar-lhe o nariz com vontade, mas algo mais drástico me veio à mente: Segurei-lhe os ombros com força e, ali mesmo, no meio da calçada, em plena luz do dia, tasquei-lhe um beijo – na boca – que o deixou pasmo. Chocado. Catatônico._

__ Por essa, você não esperava, não é, idiota?_

_Não teve quem não olhasse e, quando o deixei plantado lá, com minha alma lavada pela vingança, tive a certeza de que ele jamais tentaria uma gracinha dessas outra vez._

_Nem eu acredito no que fiz._

_Mas quem manda mexer com quem está quieto?_

_

* * *

  
_

**Uma vez Winchester, Sempre Winchester, de Crica (cap. 4)**

_Cena:_

_(...)_

_Sam parou ao pé da escada, com as mãos postas nos bolsos da calça e observou por um momento seu irmão mais velho atirar-se sobre o sofá e acionar o controle remoto da TV._

__ Não vai deitar-se, Dean?_

__ Ainda não. Vão vocês, caras. Estou muito agitado pra dormir agora._

__ Não vá dormir aí, pai. – Johnny aproximou-se e beijou o alto da cabeça do pai - Você fica um porre quando acorda com dor nas costas._

__ Não enche, garoto. – Dean continuava mudando os canais._

_

* * *

  
_

**Mais Uma De Amor**, de Emptyspaces11 (oneshot)

**Cena:**

(...)

_Dean puxou seu rosto delicadamente fazendo-o olhar para ele._

— _Eu amo você... – aquela frase o ensurdeceu. Tinha sido dita tão de leve que parecia estar ecoando dentro dele – Não é suficiente?_

_Ficou em silêncio por um momento. Olhou dentro dos olhos de seu irmão._

— _É tudo – respondeu. A resposta quase não querendo sair._

_Então suas bocas se juntaram num beijo quente, forte, como se há muito tempo precisassem uma da outra, como se sentissem falta, como se estivessem doentes e aquilo fosse a cura. Suas bocas juntaram-se alucinadamente, urgentemente. Juntaram-se como se tudo fosse acabar em segundos. Tocaram-se como se precisassem respirar, cada uma o ar da outra. Como se tudo dependesse daquele toque. Como se aquele beijo os conduzisse à eternidade do instante._

_

* * *

  
_

**Perdoe-me Pai, **de Galatea Glax (oneshot)

_Cena:_

_(...)_

_Castiel o beijou com toda a inocência. Como alguém que não sabia o que um beijo significava ou poderia ser. Ele apenas encostou-se a Dean, colando seus lábios nos dele.  
Dean ficou esperando que Castiel fizesse algo além e só então se deu conta que talvez aquele fosse o primeiro beijo da vida, já longa, do anjo._

_

* * *

  
_

**Bad Things, **de Miss Dartmoor (cap. 4)

**Cena:**

**(…)**

_**O **__**beijou.**_

_O choque inicial do contato dos lábios de Jared contra os seus fez Jensen segurar a camisa do moreno tentando afastá-lo. Mas o corpo todo firme e forte de Jared estava agora pressionado contra o seu e a língua de Jared tocava de maneira demandadora seu lábio inferior. Jensen sentiu seu corpo estremecer e seus joelhos quase cederem, a mão de Jared puxou de leve seu cabelo e Jensen gemeu entre o beijo e abriu um pouco a boca por causa do susto, ou simplesmente porque seu subconsciente queria desesperadamente que a língua de Jared invadisse sua boca._

_A outra mão do moreno agarrou sua cintura e Jensen teria entrado em pânico quando sentiu a ereção de Jared roçando nele por cima do jeans e entre os tecidos das roupas, porém ele simplesmente agarrou firme a camisa de Jared enquanto o moreno o beijava de maneira intensa, forte, mapeando cada partezinha da sua boca, tirando o ar dos pulmões de Jensen._

_Jensen teve um momento para pensar que estava tremendamente ferrado, mas daí no segundo seguinte Jared fazia aquele outro movimento de novo, roçando-se na sua ereção e Jensen não estava pensando em mais nada que exigisse muita concentração, e que fizesse sentido. Ele agarrou o cabelo de Jared e correspondeu ao beijo seguindo o ritmo intenso e esfomeado. Era como se beijar Jared agora fosse a última coisa que ele faria na vida._

_

* * *

  
_

**Duas Vezes Você**, de Miss Dartmoor (cap. 3)

_Cena:_

_(...)_

_- Você é demais, sabia? – Jensen sussurrou, como se não acreditasse que pudesse existir pessoas como Jared no mundo. Jared sorriu mais ainda, todo covinhas, e estava pronto para dizer algo como__ "Eu faço o possível",__ quando ele foi impossibilitado de dizer qualquer coisa já que Jensen havia selado sua boca com a dele, num beijo._

_Demorou um tempo para a ficha cair e Jared se dar conta de que estava sendo beijado, dentro da caminhonete, por Jensen, __Jensen.__ Mas assim que ele se deu conta disso, ele só conseguiu arregalar os olhos e não teve reação alguma, mas não precisou já que tão logo veio, se foi e Jensen se afastou de Jared, o olhando com aqueles olhos verdes e vivos com cílios longos, a boca ainda próxima da sua e as bochechas coradas, por ter rindo tanto até ficar sem fôlego e também porque estava constrangido por ter beijado Jared tão subitamente._

_

* * *

  
_

**Vendaval de Paixões**, de Nualla (cap. 4)

Cena:

_(...)_

_"Sim, você foi bem treinado. E pode reivindicar seus direitos, mas também é um menino bonito. Um que eu desejo e que me pertence."_

_Ele percebeu que as palavras o chocaram. Por um segundo, Jared imaginou que, por ele não pertencer a senhor algum, seria virgem. Não, decidiu ele, acariciando-lhe os quadris. A boca carnuda demonstrava paixão e não virgindade. A visão dos lábios entreabertos o inflamou. Com a arrogância de um conquistador, abaixou a cabeça e iniciou um beijo faminto._

_A surpresa deixou Jensen sem ação. O homem sabia o que estava fazendo. Para um bárbaro, até que o capitão Jared dispunha de uma técnica sofisticada. Apesar do peso o esmagando, apesar dos duros azulejos atormentarem-lhe os ombros e quadris, ele sentia a força do beijo em cada célula do corpo. Uma mão agarrou-lhe os cabelos com força, enquanto os lábios de Jared moldavam os dele. Não era um beijo macio ou tenro. Estava contundindo, forte e brutal. Jensen se achou firmemente preso, enquanto Jared tomou posse completa de sua boca, roubando sua respiração._

_Após um longo momento, a forte pressão diminuiu. Um doce tormento precedeu o gesto. A língua dele percorria a parte interna do lábio inferior de Jensen, brincava com os dentes, então penetrou com arrogância na boca, iniciando uma batalha sensual. Jared tinha gosto de vinho. De cravo-da-índia. De homem, quente e ardoroso._

_

* * *

  
_

**Cinco Beijos,** de Rachelismos (Oneshot)

Cena:

(...)

_Quando o Impala parou, Sam agarrou a jaqueta de Dean antes que ele pudesse abrir a porta._

– _Dean, eu vou viver minha vida, Dean. – Ele olhava atentamente os olhos de Dean, esperando alguma reação ao que dizia. – Vem comigo._

_(...)_

– _Eu... preciso de você, Dean._

_E então Dean o segurou pelo queixo e o beijou, suavemente nos lábios, antes de dizer, num sussurro:_

– _O pai precisa mais._

_E com isso, se afastou. Dizendo, sem palavras, que era hora de Sam seguir o caminho que escolhera._

_

* * *

  
_

**Quem é a mulherzinha Agora?** de Thata Martins (oneshot)

**Cena:**

(...)

_Por falar em caminho... As mãos treinadas do amigo já faziam todo um trajeto pelo corpo de Misha, arrancando suspiros e pequenos gemidos de sua boca machucada. Jensen mordeu levemente o lábio inferior do outro, afastando-se e encarando-o com aqueles olhos verdes escuros._

_- Jen... O que... O que você __pensa__ que está fazendo?_

_- Mostrando que você não pode confiar em tudo o que lê por aí._

_Mais uma vez aquela boca tentadora tomava posse da sua, mordendo e chupando seus lábios, deixando-os doloridos e vermelhos. Sentiu a saliva quente de Jensen molhando sua boca, ordenando que se abrisse para receber a língua lasciva. Quando ele atendeu o comando, quase chegou a ver estrelas pelo ritmo e intensidade dos beijos daquele homem._

* * *

_Confira a seguir mais indicações!  
_


	6. Nominadas a Cena Inesquecível

**................**

**NOMINADAS À CENA INESQUECÍVEL**

**................**

Tem cenas que ficam gravadas na memória para sempre. Foram tão bem elaboradas e escritas que poderíamos estar vendo um filme. Um filme inesquecível. Pode ser engraçada, sentimental, cotidiana, assustadora, romântica... Não importa. O que importa é a capacidade de nos emocionar.

Veja só as indicadas:

* * *

Para votar: leia o capítulo onde a mesma está, deixe uma review com esta frase:

**ESTA FIC É CONCORRENTE NA(S) CATEGORIA(S) Cena Inesquecível NO IMPALA TRUNK AWARDS, E FOI AVALIADA.**

**Temos certeza de que o autor da fic vai gostar de saber o que você achou do capítulo, então... Deixe uma review com sua opinião, sempre que possível.**

**Quando ler todas as concorrentes da categoria, volte aqui e deixe seu voto para a melhor.**

**Não se esqueça: a votação vai até dia 31 de abril.**

**Boa leitura e divirta-se! **

**

* * *

  
**

**Supernatural Reloaded,** de A Rainha (cap. 3)

Cena:

_O beijo._

_Tinha sido há tanto tempo atrás, e tanta coisa tinha acontecido depois daquilo em nossas vidas. Agora estávamos cada um em uma ponta de uma maldição, o ritual tinha sido feito e não conseguimos impedir, tínhamos nossas feridas e só estávamos juntos por teimosia, por lealdade, por amor. Estávamos ferrados de tantas formas que era difícil saber a qual dar prioridade. Tudo o mais nos separava. Mas eu ainda lembrava cada detalhe daquele dia, cada detalhe daquele beijo. Muitas vezes fiz de tudo para esquecer, mas hoje eu podia admitir para mim mesmo que nunca tinha conseguido encontrar melhor boca que a de Sam._

_Foi no Kansas, diante do túmulo de nossos pais._

(...)

_Eu quase fiquei satisfeito, mas meu bom senso prevaleceu e pensei que então Sam ia pagar por algo que eu é que deveria ter feito, afinal. Aquilo me atordoou. Eu estendi o braço direito para abraçá-lo, Sam deixou-se ser, e isto me fez bem._

_Escolhemos uma hora morta da tarde para nosso pequeno ritual, havia caído uma chuva leve pela manhã e a lápide do casal Winchester estava coberta por gotinhas d'água; encaixamos a urna de nossa mãe e fizemos uma oração da qual não me lembro bem, só que na hora achei confusa e dura._

_Sam chorou, e eu sinceramente não esperava que ele chorasse. Eu não tinha um lenço para oferecer_ ou teria usado para mim mesmo bem antes_ então estendi a mão e sequei sua bochecha meio sem graça, tentando dizer a ele que eu estava ali, e que tudo o que ele tinha passado não tinha sido sozinho. Sabia que ele entenderia._

_Ele segurou meu braço, me trouxe para perto, e nos abraçamos, forte. Ficamos ali, e eu tive certeza de que ele me amava e que nossa separação para ele tinha sido muito pior do que perder nossa mãe. Nossos rostos estavam colados e ficaram assim por um tempo, eu sentia um nó na garganta terrível e vontade de falar muitas coisas, mas então o rosto de Sam desviou alguns centímetros e seus lábios tocaram o canto dos meus. Um calor e um alívio preencheram meu estômago e sua boca macia deu um selinho ali, naquele cantinho, e depois mais para o centro. E eu abri a boca e então nos beijamos e eu estava totalmente ali. Achando que era errado e pecado e bom, e que era perfeitamente aceitável que irmãos que tinham passado o que nós tínhamos, pudessem consolar um ao outro, e enfim, que eu ia me matar se aquilo fosse real._

_Sua língua era doce e seu beijo era suave e possessivo, mas acabou e ficamos abraçados deixando nossa dor passar. E nem o tempo que ficamos longe depois disso apagou da minha memória e agora eu sei, nem da memória de Sam._

_

* * *

  
_

**Lembranças Felizes**, de Chantall

**Cena: **

**(...)**

_Dean conseguiu uma vantagem ao prender-me por trás. Trançando seus braços nos meus, e usando seu corpo me imobilizava diante do esguicho d'água. Fiquei balançando meu corpo para os lados até conseguir tira-lo do eixo e com isso diminuir um pouco do seu equilíbrio. Enganchei minha perna na dele, caímos juntos na lama. Eu consegui rolar e ficar atrás. Prendendo Dean numa chave de braço, e usando minhas pernas para evitar que ele se movimentasse muito. Mas, Dean era muito mais forte e eu não consegui mantê-lo nesta situação por muito tempo. E de novo era eu que estava preso, debaixo da água._

_Tudo tinha começado com Bobby contando que tinha instalado um sistema de irrigação para jardins no Sucata Singer. Dean não esperou para ouvir o resto e caiu na risada na frente do Bobby. Se desculpando depois pelo mal jeito. Bobby me perguntou se eu que continuava sério, queria ajudá-lo a testar o equipamento. E foi assim que eu soube antes de Dean, o porquê daquele sistema num ferro velho._

_A água que sairia daqueles esguichos era benta. De um deposito especial, e o equipamento era acionado de dentro da casa. Antes do demônio conseguir se aproximar seria "escaldado."_

_- Gostei Bobby, mas como você vai saber que é um demônio._

_- Se você se deparar com um Sam, você vai saber. E agora vamos ver se o sistema funciona. – Bobby olhou onde Dean estava e ligou o irrigador._

_Dean gritou, pego pelo susto. Se recuperou rápido e num salto rápido saiu só com alguns respingos. Bobby não era tolo e começou a abrir os registros._

_Não houve para onde Dean correr, logo ficou encharcado. Eu cai, na gargalhada, de rolar no chão de tanto rir. Estava sem forças quando Dean veio. Não consegui me defender. Ele me arrastou para fora, fui colocando em pé de frente com a água. Era como estar debaixo de uma cachoeira._

_Uma sensação boa se espalhou por mim. E se não fosse pelo desaforo de ser prisioneiro, eu não iria querer sair dali._

_

* * *

  
_

**Nem tudo é o que Parece,** de Crica

**Cena:**

**(...)**

_Ambos correram e pegaram umas peças de roupas espalhadas pelo asfalto. Dean apanhou seu jeans e tratou de vesti-lo. Sam encontrou uma camiseta e sua carteira com os documentos, mas os cartões de crédito e o dinheiro haviam sumido. Jogou para o irmão um pé do par de tênis que encontrou mais adiante e calçou os seus._

_-Bem que poderiam ter jogado o outro pé também. – reclamou o mais velho - Meus pés estão queimando nessa droga de asfalto._

_-Não reclama que você, pelo menos, achou suas calças. – Sam vestiu a camiseta e arremessou a carteira para o irmão - Guarda aí, Dean. - puxou a borda da camiseta para baixo, tentando cobrir-se melhor. – Vou te contar... Se a gente achar aqueles desgraçados, vou encher a cara deles de porrada!_

_- Hey! Sammy-paz-e-amor botando as manguinhas de fora! Quem diria?!_

_- Não enche - o caçula apertou o passo - Estou com fome, cansado, ardendo..._

_- É. Você está parecendo um camarãozinho cozido. Precisa usar filtro solar, cara._

_- Pois é, né ?- Samuel estancou de repente e encarou o outro - Mas o meu irmão esqueceu de avisar que viríamos à praia, não é mesmo?_

_-Anda logo, Sam. Deixa de ser mole._

_-Não ferra, Dean!_

_-Rápido!_

_Alguns minutos mais tarde, surgiu na curva da estrada, uma van trazendo um adesivo amarelo que indicava transporte escolar. Nela, duas senhoras de certa idade conversavam animadamente._

_(...)_

_-Eu queria ser um avestruz agora - Sam cochichou, engolindo em seco._

_-Cala a boca e entra logo antes que mudem de idéia. – respondeu o irmão, entre os dentes._

_-Olha, garotos - comentou Tanya - já vi muita gente doida fazer loucuras por uma carona, mas vocês superaram todas. Não que eu esteja reclamando... A paisagem ficou muito melhor..._

_-Mas nós fomos mesmo roubados! – argumentou o mais novo._

_-Dá licença? – uma das garotas debruçou-se sobre Sam - Preciso pegar uma coisinha na minha mochila. Bem ali, está vendo? – espremeu-se entre os dois._

_-Fique à vontade. – Dean levantou as sobrancelhas e puxou o corpo para trás quando a barra do saiote da moça roçou-lhe o rosto._

_-Ô Charleene, volta para o seu lugar, menina! E mastiga um chiclete que acalma - Tanya repreendeu a garota pela estratégia nada criativa._

_A moça fez uma careta e depois sorriu para os dois, retornando ao fundo do transporte._

_-O que vocês estavam fazendo parados na estrada para serem roubados? - Edna quis saber._

_-Fomos à praia – respondeu o caçula._

_-Ah, sei... - concluiu Tanya – dois caras como vocês nadando numa praia deserta..._

_-Não! Não, a senhora entendeu tudo errado!- Sam estava roxo de vergonha - Nós somos irmãos._

_-Pois é - Dean meteu-se na conversa com cara de poucos amigos – Eu sou Dean e este é __**meu irmão**__, Sam. E roubaram o nosso carro enquanto dávamos um mergulho._

_

* * *

  
_

**Recordações,** de Crica

Cena:

(...)

_-Você sempre foi exibido, Dean._

_-E você, um chato.- Dean narrava suas memórias como se as vivesse através daquelas palavras. - Foi um dia incrível. Nós brincamos os três juntos e nos divertimos muito...O pai estava diferente. Estava rindo, sabe ? Fazendo piadas. Nós jogamos bola, enterramos o papai na areia, nossa ! Eu e ele... nós seguramos você pelos braços para que pudesse pular as ondas... você estava se borrando todo de medo._

_-Disso eu tenho um vaga lembrança, mas não liguei ao resto._

_-Sabia que de alguma coisa você ia lembrar. Foi,de longe, o dia mais feliz da minha vida._

_Sam também estava visivelmente emocionado._

_-Dean, obrigado._

_-Por que ?_

_-Por me contar essas coisas._

_-Besteira. Isso é só uma lembrança. Uma coisa que ficou guardada. Nada demais._

_-Não! Esse foi, com certeza, o melhor presente que já ganhei.- Sam não tinha o hábito de guardar suas emoções e também não tinha o menor pudor e expressá-las. - Obrigado, mesmo._

_-Mas não precisa chorar, ok ? Esse seu lado mexicano é um porre...- Dean levantou-se num salto, espanando a areia com as mãos - Vamos dar um mergulho ?_

_-Agora ?_

_-Por que não ?_

_-Nós não temos roupas de banho, Dean._

_-E daí ? Está com medo que a onda carregue a sua cuequinha, florzinha ?_

_-Nossa, como você é educado. – ironizou o caçula._

_-Está vendo alguém por aqui ? Qual é, deixa de frescura!_

_-Cretino._

_-Quem chegar por último paga a conta do almoço! – Dean arrancava as peças de roupa._

_-Nem vem que você já estava meio pelado. – Sam começou a despir-se depressa também, aceitando o desafio._

_-Tá ferrado, manezinho!- Dean já corria, de costas, em direção ao mar – Sammy vai pagar a conta...- provocou o irmão cantarolando._

_-Cala a boca e sai da minha frente! –Sam alcançou o irmão, empurrando-o para o lado._

_Os rapazes caíram no mar furando as ondas. Quem os visse naquela correria infantil, não diria o tanto que já haviam passado na vida. Naquele instante eram apenas dois jovens curtindo um lindo dia na praia . Felizes._

_

* * *

  
_

**Um Show de Irmão**, de Nieryka

**Cena:**

_**(...)**_

_Sob aplausos retumbantes o irmão de Samuel Winchester, filho mais velho de Mary e John Winchester, entrou no palco...com uma roupa de cowboy completinha...incluindo as esporas e ohmeudeus uma corda com laço, que ele girava acima da cabeça até com bastante habilidade, Sam reparou, em meio a bomba atômica que acabara de destruir seu cérebro._

_Ele tinha que se sentar ou acabaria caindo. Recuou alguns passos e achou uma cadeira. Levou uns três segundos, no entanto, para Sam perceber que a cadeira em questão já se encontrava ocupada. Deu um pulo._

_- Oh...me desculpe!!_

_- Imagina, querido. Foi um prazer._

_Um tomate travestido de Sam Winchester tratou de sair dali rapidinho._

_- Ele é mesmo um gato, não?? – comentou um rapaz de olhos brilhantes, batendo palmas no ritmo da música country que enchera o salão. – Bem que eu queria que ele me laçasse!!_

_Com muita dificuldade Sam se conteve. Não ficaria bem estrangular um estranho assim, no meio de uma boate, com seu próprio irmão dançando e requebrando no palco ali perto. Com um resmungo e um olhar assassino o irmão do novo astro da noite se afastou para um canto escuro ao lado do bar._

_Então Dean não estava saindo com ruivas ou loiras por ali. Não, ele estava trabalhando como striper numa boate gay...Olhando para o palco, para Dean, que já tinha jogado o laço para o lado, se livrado do chapéu, colete e a camisa...vendo-o deslizar o cinto pelo cós da calça e em seguida desabotoar a braguilha lentamente enquanto movia o corpo de um jeito provocante que Sam JAMAIS sonhou que um dia veria...ele achou que não era tão ruim assim. Na verdade Sam estava perdendo a sensação de choque com a mesma velocidade com que Dean estava perdendo a roupa. E como o irmão era BOM nisso!!_

_Bem... __– pensou Sam, relaxando um pouco mais e sentando num banco do bar (um banco vazio dessa vez, ele procurou se certificar) - __a modéstia nunca foi um dos defeitos...er...qualidades dele, mesmo._

_Com assombrosa rapidez o show estava chegando ao fim, e Sam percebeu que aquele striptease ia até o fim MESMO. Dean estava quase tirando a última peça (uma sunga mínima, preta) quando Sam percebeu que aquilo era demais pra ele. Não queria na realidade ver o irmão assim exposto e tomou consciência, em meio ao maravilhamento de ver Dean daquela maneira sexy, que um monte de outros caras estranhos também estavam olhando e se excitando com a visão do corpo de seu irmão. Do irmão que ele amava mais que tudo nesse mundo. O ciúmes se transformou num bolo amargo em seu estômago._

(...)

* * *

**Quem é a mulherzinha Agora**, de Thata Martins (oneshot)

Cena:

(...)

_- Jen... Você realmente é a mulherzinha desse casal! – Misha disse, sorrindo, provocante. – De cada dez fics, oito retratam você como o passivo. – Ele adorava irritar Jensen, coisa que já estava conseguindo a julgar pelo olhar perigoso que o loiro lhe lançava._

_- Isso é ficção, Misha. Te garanto que se fosse real, não aconteceria exatamente assim. – a voz rouca, tão aclamada pelas mulheres, estava ali, presente, deixando claro o perigo que a sentença continha._

_Qualquer pessoa normal deixaria a situação como estava. Mas Misha era brincalhão por natureza. Ele perdia o amigo, mas não perdia a piada._

_- A voz do povo é a voz de Deus, amigo. – lançou um olhar sério, como o que Castiel mantinha sempre no rosto._

_Observou Jensen apertar os olhos em desafio. Misha sorriu, travesso, divertindo-se com o fato de Jen parecer prestes a socá-lo por cima da mesa. O que não esperava era ter o sorriso retribuído, os dentes perfeitamente brancos mostrando... Malícia._

_Jensen sustentou-lhe o olhar, sorrindo daquela maneira por um minuto inteiro, que mais pareceu uma eternidade, antes de levantar-se e sair porta afora. Tão ocupado em rir, Jared não viu nada. Só percebeu que Jensen não estava mais lá quando a porta bateu suavemente._

_- Ih, será que ele ficou bravo? – a voz soou preocupada._

_- Não. – Misha franziu o cenho, intrigado – Parecia mais estar maquinando um plano. – Ele virou-se para o moreno a seu lado – Jensen vai aprontar alguma._

_

* * *

_

_Confira mais indicadas a seguir!  
_


	7. Nominadas a Cenário Inesquecível

**...............**

**NOMINADAS À CENÁRIO INESQUECÍVEL**

**...............**

O cenário foi importante para o desenvolvimento da história, e marcou sua memória, caracterizando a fic para sempre em sua memória por causa da ambientação. Este é o conceito deste prêmio. Os leitores nos apontaram algumas fics com cenários inesquecíveis, e você agora escolhe o melhor deles. Vamos lá?

Para votar: leia o capítulo onde a mesma está, deixe uma review com esta frase:

**ESTA FIC É CONCORRENTE NA(S) CATEGORIA(S) Cenário Inesquecivel NO IMPALA TRUNK AWARDS, E FOI AVALIADA.**

**Temos certeza de que o autor da fic vai gostar de saber o que você achou do capítulo, então... Deixe uma review com sua opinião, sempre que possível.**

**Quando ler todas as concorrentes da categoria, volte aqui e deixe seu voto para a melhor.**

**Não se esqueça: a votação vai até dia 30 de abril.**

**Boa leitura e divirta-se! **

**

* * *

**

Floresta nas Montanhas em **Perigo na Floresta**, de Crica (cap. 1)

Cena:

_A névoa densa cobriu a floresta de repente, causando uma queda brusca na temperatura e dificultando a visão. Mal podiam ver o céu, por entre os troncos altos. O ar rarefeito tornava o corpo mais pesado e dificultava a respiração, principalmente quando se carregava aquelas mochilas pesadas nas costas. (...)_

_

* * *

_

Praia ao Amanhecer em **Recordações**, de Crica (oneshot)

Cena:

(...)

_Sam não entendeu bem o que o irmão dissera. Olhou pela janela do automóvel e viu o oceano. Acompanhou-o com a vista enquanto este descia pelas pedras, tirando a jaqueta, a camisa e as botas que largou na areia. O sol crescia na divisa do céu com o mar, criando um rastro dourado de luz no espelho d'água. As gaivotas apareceram dançando no ar e, rápidas, mergulhavam em busca de uma nuvem maculava aquele imenso azul que ganhava mais cor a cada minuto._

_

* * *

_

Clube noturno Devil's Mansion, em **Freak Show**, de Det. Rood (cap. 1)

Cena:

_O som techno hipnótico quase ensurdecia os irmãos desde a entrada do lugar._

_Feito numa espécie de porão, o lugar era amplo, com seu pé direito alto, dando espaço para pelo menos três mezaninos que circundavam as paredes._

_Os spots em tons de roxo e vermelho piscavam ao pulso da música, iluminando as gaiolas penduradas no teto bem no centro, cheias de dançarinas e visitantes que dançavam seminuas._

_A pista de dança no centro do salão estava bem escura, mas podia-se notar que ali rolava de tudo: Dança, drogas, sexo, e quem sabe possessões..._

_

* * *

_

Cidade estilo Velho Oeste, em **The Colt**, por Det. Rood e Crica (cap. 3)

_Cena:_

_Nos voltamos e vimos que o motel não estava mais onde deveria. Estávamos no meio de uma rua larga, sem calçamento e totalmente empoeirada._

_Carroças de todos os tipos, das mais rústicas às elegantes, passavam de um lado para o outro, subindo e descendo a rua. Homens montados a cavalo também se misturavam a elas num trânsito meio louco, muito parecido com os das cidades pelas quais passávamos, só que sem sinalização ou policiamento. Um caos total._

_Decidimos sair do meio da rua quando um sujeito, conduzindo um cavalo imenso e duas mulas, esbarrou em nós e nos chamou de algum nome que não consegui decifrar, mas pela sua cara, não deveria ser nenhum elogio, disso eu tenho certeza._

_Seguimos em frente, atravessando a via, e paramos sobre a calçada feita de tábuas de madeira._

_Levamos uns bons minutos para digerir as informações que desafiavam a nossa imaginação, mas o fato é que, a primeira parte do plano infalível do meu irmão tinha acabado de se concretizar. A placa em bronze, bem diante dos nossos olhos anunciava a cidade de New Haven e seus 2.678 habitantes._

_

* * *

_

Cenário Paradisíaco, em **História de Nós Dois**, por Emptyspaces11 (cap. 18)

Cena:

(...)

Quando chegou na base da descida, um terreno plano se mostrava a sua frente. Tinham pedras enormes envolvendo a pequena lagoa. E quando Jared desvencilhou-se das plantas rasteiras e subiu em uma das pedras, pode ver o que era, provavelmente, uma visão do paraíso.

Escondida pela mata, a queda se mostrava volumosa caindo por entre as pedras numa pequena lagoa. A água era clara e límpida. Cristalina, refletia o azul do céu e a luz do sol, misturados com o verde da mata. Era um espetáculo de rara beleza. E nesse momento, Jared sentiu-se infinitamente infeliz. Poderia estar vendo pela primeira vez esse espetáculo junto com o homem que amava.

* * *

Sete palmos abaixo da terra, em **O Coração bate Primeiro**, de Emptyspaces11 (oneshot)

Cena:

_A respiração continuava ofegante. A madeira. Na direita, na esquerda, embaixo..._

_Sentir a madeira. A dura e terrível realidade. Verificar... Avaliar... Tocar... Sentir outra vez... Forçar uma abertura..._

_

* * *

_

Algum lugar do Império Romano, em **Vendaval de Paixões**, de Nualla (cap. 1)

Cena:

(...)

_Após o que pareceu uma eternidade, a tropa diminuiu a marcha. Jensen prendeu a respiração ao ver a paisagem. Milhares de tochas salpicavam o chão, sob o céu negro. O som triste de flautas espalhava-se pelo ar._

_Uma cidade. Pessoas. Ajuda._

_Ele procurou na cena distante algum sinal familiar. Um __flash __de néon ou o brilho das luzes da cidade. Algo! Quando entraram no subúrbio, Jensen notou que as pequenas cabanas redondas eram iluminadas por lareiras. Procurou não deixar que o temor tomasse conta de si enquanto os soldados atravessavam a cidade._

_As cabanas logo deram lugar a construções mais substanciais. Ele atentava para as estruturas altas e graciosas que apareciam de cada lado da rua. Brancas e brilhando com o luar, eram circundadas por elegantes colunas. Apinhadas ao longo das bases das majestosas edificações havia pequenas lojas, imaginou Jensen. Quando a tropa passou, homens e mulheres vestindo longas túnicas apareceram, abrindo as portas de seus estabelecimentos e casinhas para saudá-los, enquanto as crianças corriam ao lado. Ouviu vozes bêbadas cantarolando uma melodia._

_Ele tentou assimilar algo, porém nada lhe pareceu familiar, não reconheceu nada. Quando, finalmente, a caravana alcançou portões embutidos numa imensa parede maciça, seus olhos se arregalaram. Uma buzina soou atrás de Jensen, o que quase o fez cair do cavalo. As mãos do comandante foram a salvação, que murmurou algo e o ajeitou._

_Os portões se abriram bem devagar. As sentinelas levantaram as armas para saudá-los. Devido aos soldados perambulando pelas largas ruas, ele imaginou que se encontravam em campo inimigo. Procurou não concentrar-se na palavra __inimigo, __mas a essa altura do campeonato, já esperava o pior._

_Um largo bulevar de pedras os levaria até o campo. Mais adiante, Jensen avistou o que devia ser o quartel. Uma fileira de flâmulas, iluminada por tochas, guiava até a entrada da edificação. Os estandartes movimentando-se com a brisa noturna traziam à lembrança de Jensen as bandeiras da base militar em Ramstein._

_

* * *

mais indicações nas próximas páginas!  
_


	8. Nominadas a Momento Chick Flick

**................**

**NOMINADAS À MOMENTO CHICK FLICK**

**................  
**

Não custa lembrar: o conceito chick flick envolve um momento tipicamente sentimental, mas que possivelmente causaria embaraço para machões com um grande coração enrustido. Seque disfarçadamente a lágrima e soque o ombro do culpado ao seu lado quem nunca presenciou ou passou por um momento chick flick.

Aqui temos algumas indicadas no vasto repertório de momentos potencialmente embaraçosos; alguns com carga maior ou menor de açúcar ou mico. Cabe a você

* * *

Para votar: leia o capítulo onde a mesma está, deixe uma review com esta frase:

**ESTA FIC É CONCORRENTE NA(S) CATEGORIA(S) Momento Chick Flick NO IMPALA TRUNK AWARDS, E FOI AVALIADA.**

**Temos certeza de que o autor da fic vai gostar de saber o que você achou do capítulo, então... Deixe uma review com sua opinião, sempre que possível.**

**Quando ler todas as concorrentes da categoria, volte aqui e deixe seu voto para a melhor.**

**Não se esqueça: a votação vai até dia 30 de abril.**

**Boa leitura e divirta-se! **

**

* * *

**

**Jericho Supernatural Reloaded, de A Rainha (cap 15)**

**Cena:**

__Sam?_

__Eu nunca te disse que... O quanto você é importante para mim._

__Oras, Sam..._

__Quieto Dean! Não estraga tudo. Só fica quieto._

_Eu obedeci e ele continuou:_

__ Você sempre cuidou de mim, me alimentou, protegeu, vigiou... Você é tudo para mim, sabia?_

_Droga, o que eu fazia com aquele nó na garganta que ameaçava me sufocar?_

__ Se não fosse você... Eu não teria tido motivos para viver, muitas vezes, sabia?_

_Não, eu não sabia, e fiquei feliz de que ele não tivesse desistido. Mas Sam ainda não havia terminado:_

__Dean, é muito bom saber que posso contar com você. Sempre. Eu..._ele tirou do bolso da camisa uma corrente, que tinha um tipo de amuleto pendurado. Eu abaixei a cabeça ao perceber a intenção dele e Sam o colocou no meu pescoço. Eu espremi meus lábios um contra o outro, tentando controlar a emoção._

_Sam estava me entregando a sua alma._

_Eu o puxei para mais perto, com a mão em seu ombro. Ele também colocou a mão em meu ombro, apertando forte. Colamos as testas, primeiro, eu não consegui me segurar mais e minhas lágrimas escorreram. Sam as tocou com a mão, entre nossos rostos. Era horrível não perceber o coração dele batendo tanto quanto o meu, mas sua alma estava ali, no meu peito, e eu nem precisava prometer cuidar dela, pois não era uma condição, tinha sido uma oferta. Uma oferenda._

_Não importava o que acontecesse de agora em diante, nenhuma palavra ou ato seria maior do que aquilo, para mim._

_Enfim nos abraçamos muito forte, digo, apertando mesmo, para tentar aliviar aquela dor no coração que só as emoções muito fortes e angustiantes proporcionam. Foi Sam que se afastou primeiro, seu sorriso meio constrangido, mas feliz, iluminando a noite naquela estrada._

__Porra, agora a gente 'tá parecendo aqueles elfos..._eu toquei o amuleto, mostrando a ele o que eu queria dizer. Eu precisava descontrair. Sam riu comigo._

_Pegamos a estrada novamente._

_

* * *

_

**Um Dia Como Outro Qualquer**, de Liafrombrazil

**Cena:**

_(...)_

_Não mesmo. Dean não se incomodava em dirigir, mas nesse momento, justo hoje, às onze e meia de uma noite gelada de inverno e com uma estrada escura, longa e monótona para atravessar, sentia que poderia revezar com Sam a tarefa. Mas não, o folgado tinha resolvido tirar seu sono de beleza ali mesmo. Meia hora, pelo menos, até a próxima cidade e o bebê já dormia há mais de duas. O frio, a escuridão e o cansaço faziam a sensação de solidão quase insuportável. Ele não queria se sentir sozinho, não hoje. Dean sempre odiara ficar sozinho e Sam sabia disso. Resolveu acordar a Bela Adormecida, mas o que diria? 'Acorda, irmão, estou com medo do escuro? Não me deixa aqui sozinho? Segura minha mão?' Não, não poderia fazer isso. Quem sabe, então?..._

_- Mas que diabos...! – Sam gritou, acordando assustado diante da freada brusca do carro. Por sorte conseguiu evitar o choque da testa com o vidro da frente, esticando os braços._

_- Tudo bem, Sam? Você viu aquilo? Acho que era o maior veado que eu já vi na vida!_

_- O quê? Não, eu não vi nada. Eu tava dormindo. Que susto! – Sam se ajeitou no banco enquanto Dean colocava novamente o carro em movimento._

_- Que pena que você acordou, mas já que está acordado, que tal dirigir um pouco? Sabe, enquanto eu descanso os olhos da estrada..._

_Sam olhou para o irmão, a desconfiança estampada no rosto._

_- Dean, nessa região não há veados!_

_- Não? Então que bicho será que foi aquele que quase atropelou a gente? Cara, se eu não fosse tão bom, a gente ia virar sardinha em lata!_

_- Sei... Vai ver era um urso polar, ou um unicórnio. Não! Já sei! Era uma das renas do Papai Noel que deve ter escapado!_

_- Olha, Sam, se eu não te conhecesse bem, eu diria que você tá me chamando de mentiroso! Vai ver era o Vendigo que viemos caçar, hein? Já pensou nisso? – Se soubesse que isso seria tão divertido, Dean teria acordado o preguiçoso antes._

_- Eu podia ter me machucado, seu imbecil! – Às vezes, Sam não achava a menor graça nas brincadeiras idiotas de Dean. Como alguém poderia ser tão infantil, irritante e arrogante?_

_- Ah, Sam, não exagera. E então? Quer dirigir um pouco? Eu estou cansado, por isso te dou a honra, mas cuidado com minha querida. – Dean encostou e abriu a porta do Impala, sem esperar pela resposta._

_- Cretino, idiota! – Sam, mesmo muito bravo, escorregou obediente até o banco do motorista, enquanto Dean dava a volta no carro para entrar do outro lado._

_Mas antes que o mais velho completasse a volta, Sam acabou de despertar e, rapidamente, (vingança!) bateu a porta do lado de seu novo assento e pisou no acelerador, gritando pela janela aberta:_

_- Pode deixar que eu cuido bem dela, sim! Ah, ah, ah, ah!_

_- Sam, volta aqui! Isso não tem graça! Ta muito frio, ei! Volta aqui! – Dean gritava em vão, as luzes da traseira do carro já desapareciam na escuridão._

_

* * *

_

**Pequenos Monstros**, de Nieryka

Cena:

_- Dean? Você está pálido! Porque está aí parado de olhos arregalados?_

_- Ali..._

_- Onde? O quê? Por que está sussurrando?_

_- Perto da porta..._

_(...)_

_- Sammy...por que diabos acendeu a luz...? ELE VOLTOU?_

_- Não!_

_- Então...?_

_- É pior! MUITO pior!_

_- EI! Vá pra sua própria cama! Você é muito pesado, essa cama não vai agüentar nós dois!_

_- Não posso! Ela está lá!_

_- ELA? Eu estava mesmo desconfiando que você tinha fobia de mulher, Sammy...  
_

_- MUITO engraçado! Ooooohh...olha ela ali! Subindo no pé da cama!_

_- Onde? Cadê..?Pare de se chacoalhar, Sam! A cama...ahh...uh...é aquilo ali?_

_- Viu? Viu?

* * *

_

_**As indicações continuam...**_


	9. Nominadas a Melhor Frase

**...............**

**NOMINADAS À MELHOR FRASE**

**...............  
**

**Você acha que a frase poderia ter saído da boca dos personagens? Foi uma caracterização impecável? Diga agora ou cale-se para sempre!**

**

* * *

  
**

**MELHOR FRASE DE DEAN WINCHESTER**

**....  
**

Para votar: leia o capítulo onde a mesma está, deixe uma review com esta frase:

**ESTA FIC É CONCORRENTE NA(S) CATEGORIA(S) Melhor Frase de Dean Winchester NO IMPALA TRUNK AWARDS, E FOI AVALIADA.**

**Temos certeza de que o autor da fic vai gostar de saber o que você achou do capítulo, então... Deixe uma review com sua opinião, sempre que possível.**

**Quando ler todas as concorrentes da categoria, volte aqui e deixe seu voto para a melhor.**

**Não se esqueça: a votação vai até dia 31 de abril.**

**Boa leitura e divirta-se!**

**

* * *

  
**

"**Certo. Então os irmãos Winchester ficam sempre juntos. Até o inferno."**

Em Jericho Supernatural Reloaded de A Rainha (cap 2)

* * *

"**Então, irmãozinho: Caçamos pessoas, salvamos coisas... É praticamente nosso negócio de família, ahn?"**

Em Jericho Supernatural Reloaded. de A Rainha (cap 4)

* * *

" **Esse é mais um dos seus momentos de TPM? Porque está parecendo ser um!"**

Em Sampala, de Quiet Bite (oneshot)

* * *

"**Jesus, Sammy! Cara, você parece uma assombração. Tosse, pigarreia, dá um sinal, pelo menos. Acaba matando alguém com essa mania."**

Em Uma vez Winchester, sempre winchester, de Crica (cap 4)

* * *

"**Sim, porque o Marty McFly aqui teve a brilhante idéia de pagar nosso almoço com dinheiro que ainda nem existe!"**

Em The Colt, de Det. Rood e Crica (cap 4)

* * *

"**Estou? ELE não parece sem graça, Sammy... na verdade acho que está gostando bastante da atenção. Olha só... tá até espichando o pescocinho pra me ver melhor..."**

Em Naqueles Dias, de Nieryka (oneshot)

* * *

**

* * *

MELHOR FRASE DE SAM WINCHESTER**

**....  
**

Para votar: leia o capítulo onde a mesma está, deixe uma review com esta frase:

**ESTA FIC FOI É CONCORRENTE NA(S) CATEGORIA(S) Melhor Frase de Sam Winchester NO IMPALA TRUNK AWARDS, E FOI AVALIADA.**

**Temos certeza de que o autor da fic vai gostar de saber o que você achou do capítulo, então... Deixe uma review com sua opinião, sempre que possível.**

**Quando ler todas as concorrentes da categoria, volte aqui e deixe seu voto para a melhor.**

**Não se esqueça: a votação vai até dia 25 de abril.**

**Boa leitura e divirta-se! **

**

* * *

  
**

"**Não enrola, Dean, que eu te conheço. Quando você começa a tagarelar sem parar é porque precisa de tempo pros neurônios acharem o caminho do cérebro e produzirem uma desculpa esfarrapada para alguma idiotice que esteja pensando em fazer."**

Em Uma vez Winchester, sempre Winchester, de Crica (cap 4)

* * *

**"****Pelo amor de Deus, Dean, só cala a boca e vê se não estraga tudo, tá?"**

Em The Colt, de Det. Rood e Crica (cap 8)

* * *

"**Um paralelepípedo, Dean! Ou seja, um hexaedro cujas faces opostas são paralelas e congruentes. E é por causa dos ângulos que não eram retos que a cova ficou toda desalinhada. Você cavou errado da última vez. Ficou torta, inclinada. Não era um hexaedro perfeito. Os ângulos não eram ângulos de 90 graus!"**

Em Hexaedro perfeito, de Emptyspaces11 (oneshot)

* * *

"**Claro. Tinha esquecido que o personagem da Disney que você mais gosta é o Bambi..."**

Em Pequenos Monstros, de Nieryka (oneshot)

* * *

"**Isso é mais nojento que beijar."**

Em Supernatural Valentine's Day A Explicação, de Larysam (oneshot)

* * *

confira as categorias a seguir...


	10. Nominadas a Melhor Cena com o Impala

**................**

**NOMINADAS À MELHOR CENA COM O IMPALA**

**................  
**

Que o amado carro negro de Dean Winchester é um personagem a parte na trama, todo mundo sabe há muito tempo. Agora o nosso querido Metallicar vai ganhar nosso devido amor, em cenas escolhidas especialmente para demonstrar o quão presente na vida dos irmãos Winchester o carro está. As indicadas estão abaixo:

* * *

Para votar: leia o capítulo onde a mesma está, deixe uma review com esta frase:

**ESTA FIC É CONCORRENTE NA(S) CATEGORIA(S) Melhor Cena com o Impala NO IMPALA TRUNK AWARDS, E FOI AVALIADA.**

**Temos certeza de que o autor da fic vai gostar de saber o que você achou do capítulo, então... Deixe uma review com sua opinião, sempre que possível.**

**Quando ler todas as concorrentes da categoria, volte aqui e deixe seu voto para a melhor.**

**Não se esqueça: a votação vai até dia 31 de abril.**

**Boa leitura e divirta-se! **

**

* * *

**

**Por que Sam tem Medo de Palhaços**, de A Rainha (Cap. 1)

Cena:

__Parem já vocês dois! _John Winchester dirigia, tentando não rir e manter a ordem enquanto no banco de trás Dean estava tentando abrir a boca de Sam na marra. Sam cruzava os braços sobre a cabeça, aqueles braços compridos, tentando se proteger, enquanto o filho loiro habilidosamente esticava os seus puxando o maxilar do mais novo com força para baixo._Abre Sam! Deixa eu ver!  
_Uhn uhn._Sam de lábios apertados resmungava.  
_Dean!_John falou mais sério desta vez, e o garoto endireitou-se. Sam escorregou rapidamente para o extremo oposto, estreitando os olhos em claro sinal de desconfiança. E com a boca absolutamente fechada.  
_Pai! O Sam tem que tirar o dente logo, ou o outro vai nascer torto. Não é?_Dean procurava apoio na autoridade do pai para sua intervenção na boca do irmão.  
_Sam já está cansado de saber disto._ o pai não queria perder a paciência com isto logo agora que tinha tudo planejado para um passeio feliz com os filhos. Nem olhou para trás.  
O menino de 6 anos fez um muxoxo de preocupação, e ia abrindo a boca para argumentar, mas como o irmão veio sedento ao menor sinal da abertura de sua boca, Sam recuou novamente.  
_Sammy! Já faz dois dias que você fica enrolando. Você tem que confiar em mim. Só vamos amarrar este fio dental no seu dente, e puxar bem rapidinho, não vai doer nada. Eu mesmo tirei os meus e não doeu!_Dean enfatizou sua façanha, e tinha sido mesmo verdade. Fora o primeiro deles, que o pai tinha tirado como mesmo método, Dean rapidamente tomou conta do assunto.  
_Você vai tentar puxar o meu dente, eu sei._O pequeno respondeu olhando para a janela, a verdade é que Sam também queria muito que o dente caísse e ele entrasse para o clube dos Winchester maiores, deixando de ser oficialmente um bebê, mas toda esta campanha pro-extração estava tendo o efeito adverso. Dean estava muito elétrico com esta história, o pai sorridente demais. E agora esta viagem, os três... Isto não podia ser bom._

_(...)  
_

__Dean, senta aqui na frente e me mostra se ainda se lembra como trocar as marchas._John chamou, antes que o mais velho conseguisse fazer o pequeno engolir o dente de leite.  
Dean pulou imediatamente para o banco da frente, animado. Sam de início pareceu aliviado, mas depois começou a balançar o dente para frente e para trás, amolecendo o mesmo e ostensivamente atiçando o mais velho. John sabia que Sam não agüentava ver o irmão distraído de si nem um instante. Balançou a cabeça, conformado e intrigado como os dois podiam ser tão maravilhosos e difíceis ao mesmo tempo."_

_

* * *

_

**Recordações,** de Crica (oneshot)

Cena:

_É madrugada de 2 de maio. Dean segue na direção do Chevy Impala e Sam cochila ao seu lado no banco do carona. Ainda é noite e a estrada está deserta. As curvas em declive, a vegetação criando sombras que passam depressa. Uma reta, afinal. O silêncio quebrado apenas pelo som do motor e do atrito dos pneus no asfalto. Mais alguns minutos ._

_Dean acionou a seta e entrou no e, ainda dentro do carro, observou o apagar das últimas estrelas e uma pontinha do sol surgir no horizonte, dando um tom alaranjado ao céu. Sorriu._

_-Dean... – Sam despertou – o que houve ? Algum problema?_

_-Não,Sammy, tudo bem. Só parei para esticar as pernas._

_-Por que não me acordou ? – Sam quis saber, esfregando os olhos e ajeitando-se no banco do carro – Eu posso dirigir se está cansado._

_-Já disse que estou bem. Volte a dormir. – Dean abriu a porta._

_-Aonde você vai ?_

_-Vou dar uma volta._

_-Aqui, no meio do nada ?_

_-Na praia, Sam, na praia.

* * *

_

**Tempo de amar,** Lidia Malfoy (cap 3)

_Cena:_

_(...)_

_Jensen não entendia como o moreno conseguiu ser tão rápido e habilidoso para trocar de banco assim, mas isso agora não importava mais, porque tinha Jared sentado no seu colo, apoiando os joelhos de cada lado do banco e com as mãos agarradas ao seu cabelo, beijando-o de uma forma surpreendentemente selvagem._

_Quando finalmente separam-se para tomar fôlego, Jensen tentou dizer algo._

_"Jay,..."_

_Mas foi prontamente interrompido pelo moreno. "Não diz nada, Jen. Cala a boca e me beija, ok._

_(...)_

_"Ótimo." Respondeu o moreno, inclinando-se um pouco para Jensen. "Eu te vejo amanhã. Boa noite." E deu um selinho nos lábios do loiro, saindo do carro logo em seguida. Jensen seguiu para casa._

_

* * *

  
_

**A Música da Chuva**, de Mystik (oneshot)

Cena:

(...)

_Tanta coisa havia acontecido que o mundo não era mais o mesmo. As pessoas não eram mais a mesma para eles. O próximo passo natural foi quando eles ficaram juntos pela primeira vez. Dean se lembrava com exatidão. Era véspera de ano novo, sete meses após Sam tê-lo salvo do inferno. Eles estavam no meio do nada, vendo os fogos de artíficio explodir no céu em infinitas cores, o loiro com uma garrafa de champagne na mão. As portas do Impala estavam abertas, deixando a música embalar o clima._

_Ele não se lembra porque nem como, mas se lembra quando Sam virou seu rosto, beijando-o na boca. Se lembra do gosto de champagne quando enrolara sua língua na do irmão. Se lembra do gosto daquela pele quando, minutos mais tarde, a provava, deixando marcas pelo ombro de Sam._

_A primeira vez acabou sendo ali mesmo, no banco de trás do Impala, o suor fazendos suas peles grudarem-se com ardor. Os beijos e gemidos foram embalados pelo gosto cítrico do champagne e Dean se lembra de achar os gemidos que engoliu da boca de Sam enquanto o possuía ainda mais saborosos._

_(...)_

_

* * *

  
_

**Sampala,** de Quiet Bite (oneshot)

_Cena:_

_Uma parada brusca._

_O que Dean disse há segundos atrás não poderia irritar tanto o Winchester mais novo._

_Ou podia, aparentemente._

_- Saia!_

_A voz de Sam soava meio rouca e abafada por ele estar "sendo" o Impala no momento, mas ainda assim, parecia alta o bastante para fazer Dean pensar duas vezes antes de dizer algo._

_(...)_

_Dean fez uma careta._

_-Como assim?_

_O carro acelerou bruscamente e voltou a andar._

_É. Sam também sabia criar ciúmes._

_

* * *

  
_

**SPN Jukebox Back In Black**, de Ruy (oneshot)

Cena:

_Porque __ela__ parecia deslizar sobre aquele asfalto, e já que eu estou seguindo essa linha absurda de pensamentos, a música que já tocara tantas vezes ali e que começava a dar o ar da graça novamente em seus acordes iniciais, já lhe era tão característica que parecia que __ela__ queria gritar para o mundo que estava feliz por estar de volta..._

_Back in black, I hit the sack  
I've been too long, I'm glad to be back  
Yes I'm let loose from the noose  
That's kept me hangin' about_

_I been livin like a star 'cause it's gettin' me high  
Forget the hearse, 'cause I never die  
I got nine lives, cat's eyes  
Abusing every one of them and running wild_

_Sim, ela estava de volta, a garota do Dean. Nova em folha, como se acabasse de sair da fábrica._

_Tudo novo de novo, todos os conjuntos montados com perfeição, lataria, estofamento, freios, embreagem, as bombas de óleo e de combustível, rolamentos, rodas, suspensão, ignição, carburador, painel, dínamo, caixa de direção, cilindros, caixa de câmbio, tudo novo, tudo perfeito, tudo de primeira mão._

_Eu fui testemunha do quanto meu irmão se doou para reconstruir aquele carro. Ele foi atrás de cada peça, de cada acessório, fez questão de que tudo fosse original. Passou noites em claro reconstruindo, remontando, lubrificando, encaixando as partes daquele carro como se ele estivesse reconstruindo a si mesmo._

_E o resultado estava ali, perfeito, e melhor do que aquilo, somente a expressão de satisfação no rosto do meu irmão._

_(...)_

_E cada acelerada ou troca de marcha no percurso para Red Lodge só confirmavam o que sempre foi óbvio. Nós não tínhamos residência fixa, e agora que nosso pai morreu nossa família se resumia apenas á Dean, eu... e o Impala._

_O Impala era o nosso lar, nosso trailler de viagens, só que permanente._

_

* * *

As indicações continuam...  
_


	11. Nominadas a Momento Schmoops

**.............**

**NOMINADAS À MOMENTO SCHMOOPS**

**..............  
**

Não custa lembrar: o conceito schmoops envolve um momento altamente sentimental, onde o mais profundo e carinhoso amor fraternal prevalece.

Ninguém pode negar que nossos corações se enchem de amor e fé na humanidade quando lemos um momento schmoops. Eles podem conter choradeira, sacrifício, carinho e preocupação, mas sempre, sempre tem amor desinteressado e puro. Os melhores, indicados na primeira fase, foram selecionados e aqui estão:

* * *

Para votar: leia o capítulo onde a mesma está, deixe uma review com esta frase:

**ESTA FIC É CONCORRENTE NA(S) CATEGORIA(S) Momento Schmoops NO IMPALA TRUNK AWARDS, E FOI AVALIADA.**

**Temos certeza de que o autor da fic vai gostar de saber o que você achou do capítulo, então... Deixe uma review com sua opinião, sempre que possível.**

**Quando ler todas as concorrentes da categoria, volte aqui e deixe seu voto para a melhor.**

**Não se esqueça: a votação vai até dia 30 de abril.**

**Boa leitura e divirta-se! **

**

* * *

**

**SPN Reloaded Eu os Declaro Marido e Mulher** de A Rainha (cap 3)

Cena:

_Como que para comprovar isto Sam escorregou a cabeça para meu ombro e apoiou o peso das costas em meu peito. Eu o envolvi com os braços; como quando ele era pequeno. Mas ele não cabia mais totalmente dentro do meu abraço, claro. Sei que queríamos provar um para o outro que podíamos nos tocar sem medo de cair em tentação. Estávamos tentando, pelo menos. Mas eu tive que esperar uns minutos antes de recuperar a normalidade de minha voz para poder falar. Pedir._

__Sam, você vem passar o Natal comigo?_

__Me fala da nossa casa._

_Ouvi-lo falar "nossa casa" fez o meu coração bater mais forte. Deu um nó na minha garganta. Senti que conseguiríamos superar esta fase. Sim, talvez não agora. Esta noite, por exemplo. Mas queríamos superar. Sam queria ser meu irmão mais novo e eu queira ser seu irmão mais velho. Queríamos voltar atrás em nossas vidas, queríamos não ter aberto aquela caixa._

_(...)_

__Lembra quando eu te disse que íamos juntos até o inferno?_

_Ouvi sua resposta meio sufocada pelo tecido da minha camisa:_

__Eu te roubei aquela resposta._

__Não importa. Eu não vou voltar atrás._

_Sam me apertou._

_

* * *

_

**Recordações**, de Crica (oneshot)

Cena:

_É madrugada de 2 de maio. Dean segue na direção do Chevy Impala e Sam cochila ao seu lado no banco do carona. Ainda é noite e a estrada está deserta. As curvas em declive, a vegetação criando sombras que passam depressa. Uma reta, afinal. O silêncio quebrado apenas pelo som do motor e do atrito dos pneus no asfalto. Mais alguns minutos._

_Dean acionou a seta e entrou no acostamento. Parou e, ainda dentro do carro, observou o apagar das últimas estrelas e uma pontinha do sol surgir no horizonte, dando um tom alaranjado ao céu. Sorriu._

_-Dean... – Sam despertou – o que houve? Algum problema?_

_-Não, Sammy, tudo bem. Só parei para esticar as pernas._

_-Por que não me acordou? – Sam quis saber, esfregando os olhos e ajeitando-se no banco do carro – Eu posso dirigir se está cansado._

_-Já disse que estou bem. Volte a dormir. – Dean abriu a porta._

_-Aonde você vai?_

_-Vou dar uma volta._

_-Aqui, no meio do nada?_

_-Na praia, Sam, na praia._

_(...)_

_-Quem chegar por último paga a conta do almoço! – Dean arrancava as peças de roupa._

_-Nem vem que você já estava meio pelado. – Sam começou a despir -se depressa também, aceitando o desafio._

_-Tá ferrado, manezinho! - Dean já corria, de costas, em direção ao mar – Sammy vai pagar a conta...- provocou o irmão cantarolando._

_-Cala a boca e sai da minha frente! –Sam alcançou o irmão, empurrando-o para o lado._

_Os rapazes caíram no mar furando as ondas. Quem os visse naquela correria infantil, não diria o tanto que já haviam passado na vida. Naquele instante eram apenas dois jovens curtindo um lindo dia na praia. Felizes._

_

* * *

_

**O Que Significa Ser Sam**, de Emptyspaces11 (oneshot)

_Cena:_

_Não obtendo resposta, procurou por roupas limpas em sua mala e dirigiu-se até o banheiro, parando próximo da porta quando ouviu seu irmão falar._

— _Eu sinto muito... – o tom da voz era baixo e parecia não querer sair._

_Voltou para encarar Dean. Seu irmão estava sentado ainda, recostado, e olhava para um ponto que não parecia pertencer àquele lugar._

— _Do que está falando, Dean? – foi tudo o que ele conseguiu perguntar. Porque, sinceramente, não entendia ao que Dean estava se referindo. Ele não tinha porque lhe pedir desculpas. Tinha feito tudo o que estava a seu alcance para encontrá-lo. E, pelo pouco que havia conversado com a policial Kathleen, Dean havia se comprometido com ela, havia empenhado sua palavra. Estava prestes a perder sua liberdade depois que eles o encontrassem. Então, o que era?_

— _Eu escolhi você... – seu irmão tinha os olhos cheios de lágrimas._

— _Do que está falando, Dean? Não estou entendendo..._

— _Eles... Queriam saber se outros policiais sabiam... Queriam saber se eu era policial... Depois... Queriam que eu escolhesse ou você ou a policial... Queriam que eu escolhesse quem eles caçariam... Disseram que, quem quer que eu escolhesse, receberia uma arma e lhe dariam uma distância... Eu não escolhi, então... Ele me queimou com o ferro. E ameaçou queimar meus olhos... – tinha medo na voz e medo no olhar. Tinha medo e culpa... – Eu escolhi você... Sinto muito... Sam... – Estava claro como o dia, agora – Disseram que lhe dariam uma chance, que você teria uma chance... – o silêncio daquele quarto só fazia sua voz parecer mais desesperada – Me perdoa..._

— _Dean..._

— _Eu sinto muito... Me perdoa... Eu não agüentei a dor... Eu falhei..._

_(...)_

_Entrando para o banheiro, deu mais uma olhada em seu irmão mais velho, sentado na cadeira. E quando, mais uma vez, seus olhares se cruzaram, teve certeza do que havia entendido. Aquela parede de tijolos não era tão alta ou forte quanto parecia. Mas tinha medo do que pudesse encontrar por trás dela. Tinha medo de não reconhecer o irmão que estava à sua frente. Tinha medo de não conseguir juntar todos os pedaços, se algum dia tudo viesse abaixo._

_

* * *

_

**Unsaid Things**, Jumi. LL (Palas Lis) oneshot

Cena:

_- Eu odeio chuva._

_- Eu entendi as outras dez vezes que falou._

_- Odeio mesmo._

_- Eu entendi, Dean._

_- Eu estou todo molhado!_

_- É o que a chuva faz, Dean._

_- Será que não vai parar?_

_- Espero que pare. Não agüento mais ouvi-lo reclamar._

_- Você que gostava de chuva quando era criança, por isso não liga._

_- Eu gostava?_

_- Era um moleque gordo que adorava pular em poças de lama. _

_- Papai deixava?_

_- Claro que não. Você sempre foi de vidro para ele._

_- E como fazia?_

_- Eu te levava escondido._

_- Sério?_

_- Eu sou um bom irmão._

_- Por que nunca fala essas coisas?_

_- Porque eu sempre odiei chuva. E odeio até hoje!_

_- Não estou falando da porcaria da chuva, Dean!_

_- Há coisas que não precisam ser ditas, Sammy._

_(...)_

_- Sei que ainda quer pular em poças de lama, senhor Gay. Pode ir. Prometo não rir muito._

_- Idiota!_

_- Imbecil!_

_

* * *

_

**Febre**, de Karla Winchester (oneshot)

_Cena: _

_Sam soltou um suspiro cansado e tentou dar um sorriso para ele, numa tentativa de fazê-lo se sentir mais seguro, como se aquilo não fosse nada além de um resfriado qualquer. Ele só queria que a febre passasse, só desejava que passasse._

_"Sammy…" O mais velho sussurrou de novo._

_"Pode falar, eu estou ouvindo."_

_Dean revirou os olhos devagar, e apontou desajeitado para a cadeira onde o casaco de Sam se encontrava estendido. E então disse baixo:_

_"Vista… c-casaco Sammy… aqui… faz f-frio…"_

_(...)_

_Dean sentou-se na cama novamente e um sorriso surgiu em seus lábios ainda pálidos e trêmulos. Podia não ter uma casa, amigos e um trabalho decente, mas sabia que o que era realmente importante estava ali: ele tinha uma família._

_Ele tinha Sammy._

_E isso era mais do que um cara como ele podia desejar em sua vida._

_

* * *

_

**Um Grande Poder Traz Grandes Responsabilidades**, de Liafrombrazil (oneshot)

Cena:

_Apesar da amargura em suas palavras, Dean sabia, no fundo de sua alma, que teria escolhido voltar, de qualquer forma, para junto do irmão. Se tivessem lhe dado a opção de voltar sem lembranças, sem memória de seu passado, também sabia que teria recusado. Não poderia voltar para não ser o irmão de Sam. Este era o único papel de sua vida que lhe importava e queria lembrar sempre de tudo o que já tinham vivido e compartilhado._

_- Não, Dean. Você voltou porque tem uma missão. E porque eu não ia conseguir passar por tudo isso, se você não estivesse comigo._

_A declaração simples e sincera fez um nó na garganta de Dean. Em outra situação, ele teria simplesmente feito uma piada ou dito uma frase irônica sobre a masculinidade do irmão, mas agora se sentia fraco, queria resolver as coisas entre eles. Nada jamais voltaria a ser igual em suas vidas, não depois de tudo o que havia acontecido. Entretanto, talvez, pudessem achar um meio de mudarem juntos e aceitarem como irmãos as mudanças um do outro. Dean precisava disso, precisava, com desespero, de seu irmão._

_Então, ele engoliu o nó e continuou:_

_- Esta é a única coisa que me mantém aqui, Sam, o fato de que eu ainda tenho você. A gente vai lutar e não tem demônio ou anjo que vai nos impedir._

_- Para pra pensar na nossa situação, em tudo o que aconteceu... Você tem poderes dos céus, pode ressussitar pessoas. Eu posso matar, exorcizar demônios, tenho poderes do inferno. Como isso vai acabar, Dean?_

_- No fim, Sam. Vai acabar com o fim deles ou com o nosso. Mas, pelo menos, estamos vivos e juntos. E eu pretendo fazer de tudo para continuarmos assim._

_Sam levantou a cabeça e olhou para o irmão. Sua voz estava firme, quando falou._

_- Você disse que devia ter ficado morto, quando o pai fez o acordo por você. Disse que a gente ressussita para sofrer. Você se arrependeu por ter me trazido de volta?_

_(...)_

_E durante horas, até que o sono e a medicação venceram Dean, eles ficaram conversando, tentando entender um ao outro e às novas chances que haviam recebido na vida, para que elas pudessem algum fazer sentido._

_

* * *

_

**Supernatural Rebirth Desabafo**, de Thata Martins (oneshot)

Cena:

_- Como? Isso está dentro de __mim__, Dean. Esse sentimento estranho, que me impulsiona a continuar, e que alimenta a vontade de vingança... Está __aqui__ dentro. – ele apertou a camisa na área perto do seu coração. O mais velho via o desespero que os olhos do outro queriam passar. Sam definitivamente estava sofrendo e não podia lidar com isso sozinho. Era para isso que Dean estava ali, afinal de contas. Era para isso que fora treinado. – __Eu__ tenho que lidar com isso._

_- Não sozinho. – Dean sentou ao lado dele, colocando a mão em seu ombro – Eu posso não entender o que passa nessa sua cabeça dura todo o tempo, Sam, mas você é meu irmão. Eu sempre estive aqui para você e não vai ser agora que isso vai mudar. Não quando você mais precisa de mim._

_Sam começou a chorar novamente. Ele não conseguia parar agora. Era difícil ouvir palavras doces de Dean, especialmente quando eram tão reconfortantes._

_- Eu sei que sempre me fiz de durão para você não se assustar. Agi como se nada pudesse me afetar. Também sei que você nunca caiu nessa mentira absurda. – Sam riu em meio às lágrimas, verdadeiramente, pela primeira vez em muito tempo. – Por isso não tenho medo de dizer agora que... Eu não estou bem. Esses últimos meses... Estão acabando comigo. Todas as revelações que estou recebendo, a culpa que está me atingindo como um touro enfurecido, a nossa "relação" esfriando... – Dean esboçou seu melhor sorriso de lado – É tão sufocante que eu não posso suportar. Não sozinho._

_Sam olhou seu irmão nos olhos. O silêncio brincava pela sala, pulando por todos os cantos, rindo alto da cena que presenciava. Ele se divertia com a mudança de ambiente. O calor humano, o carinho e o amor que aqueles dois sentiam um pelo outro ainda estavam ali, só precisando de um pouco de atenção, esperando para renascer com toda a força._

_- Eu preciso de você, irmãozinho. Preciso de você do meu lado, me ajudando a suportar essas coisas que estão me esmagando por dentro. Eu preciso de você, do velho Sam, pra me dizer que tudo vai ficar bem. Que nós vamos ficar bem. – ele pegou Sam pelo pescoço, fazendo-o chegar um pouco mais perto – Preciso de você do meu lado e não contra mim. Eu preciso que voltemos ao que éramos antes disso tudo começar. – uma lágrima rolou pela face do mais velho, enquanto ele encostava a testa na de Sam – Irmãos. Cúmplices. E, mais do que tudo, melhores amigos. Eu __preciso__ disso, tanto quanto eu preciso de ar. Você é meu ar, Sammy. Você é o motivo pelo qual eu ainda aceito caminhar entre os homens. E, se eu perder você novamente, eu vou voltar contente para o inferno, para mais quatrocentos anos de tortura. Porque o inferno não é nada comparado ao mundo sem você, Sammy._

_Até o silêncio parou de respirar naquele momento. Imóvel, do outro lado da sala, brinquedo nas mãos, ele olhava com os grandes olhos inocentes a cena que se desenrolava à sua frente. Quieto, como deveria ser, ele observou o amor dos dois renascer, e ir crescendo e crescendo, gradativamente, despertando preguiçoso e faminto._

_- É Sam. – a voz do caçula saiu num sopro, ouvida pelo silêncio que aguardava, cheio de expectativa, do outro lado._

_Dean soltou uma risada fraca e abraçou seu irmão. Um abraço forte, que resgatava pouco a pouco tudo o que eles eram antes: uma família. A única coisa que importava para os Winchesters. O motivo pelo qual eles se sacrificavam – e com orgulho. Nasceram para se amarem incondicionalmente e não medirem esforços para demonstrar tal amor._

_

* * *

_

**Sickness,** de Vickyloka (cap 1)

Cena:

_Dean acordou muito cedo naquela manhã, não estava se sentindo bem. Sua garganta doía e sua cabeça parecia estar cheia d'água. Ele se levantou e viu seu irmãozinho dormindo na cama ao lado, olhou para o relógio e viu que ainda eram 5:30h da manhã. Seu pai estava fora e não deveria chegar pelos próximos dois dias. Dean foi até o banheiro o mais silenciosamente possível para não acordar Sam, se lavou, se vestiu e voltou para o quarto. Do jeito que se sentia não conseguiria dormir de novo, então se sentou na cama para assistir TV até Sam acordar.  
Às 8h da manhã Dean não estava se sentindo melhor, pelo contrário, a sensação estranha na sua cabeça tinha se transformado em dor. Ele desistiu da TV enquanto Sam acordava na cama ao lado. Sam se virou e viu Dean acordado:_

_- Bom dia, Dean. - disse Sam com um grande sorriso._

_Dean sempre se surpreendia com o bom-humor de seu irmão ao acordar._

_- Bom dia, Sam – disse Dean com a voz rouca. – Quer café da manhã?_

_Sam fez um sinal afirmativo com a cabeça._

_- Ok, vá se lavar enquanto eu arranjo alguma coisa pra comer._

_(...)_

_- Dean, eu acho que você tá com febre._

_Dean fez um esforço pra se levantar da cama e caminhou até as malas num canto. Procurou nelas até achar o kit de primeiros socorros e nele até achar um termômetro que ele colocou na boca. Depois sentou-se na cama e esperou, após alguns minutos tirou o termômetro e olhou o mostrador: 39 graus. Dean respirou fundo tentando colocar as idéias no lugar. Voltou ao kit de primeiros socorros e pegou o frasco de Tylenol. Estava acostumado a cuidar de Sam, mas de si mesmo... Ele nunca ficava doente. Resolveu que não seria de ajuda para ninguém se sua febre continuasse subindo e ele tivesse que ir para o hospital. Tomou o remédio e voltou para a cama._

_- Sammy, já está ficando tarde. Por que você não vai dormir?_

_Sam não estava acostumado a ver Dean doente, o assustava ver seu irmão daquele jeito. Achou melhor ficar fora do caminho já que não sabia o que fazer, foi dormir sem lembrar a Dean que não tinha jantado._

_

* * *

_

_Mais indicações a seguir. Confira!  
_


	12. Nominadas a Melhor Cena Slash First Time

**.............**

**NOMINADAS À MELHOR CENA SLASH FIRST TIME**

**..............  
**

Não custa lembrar: o conceito slash caracteriza o relacionamento amoroso/sexual entre dois homens.

Ah, a primeira vez a gente nunca esquece...

Para votar: leia o capítulo onde a mesma está, deixe uma review com esta frase:

**ESTA FIC É CONCORRENTE NA(S) CATEGORIA(S) Melhor Cena Slash First Time NO IMPALA TRUNK AWARDS, E FOI AVALIADA.**

**Temos certeza de que o autor da fic vai gostar de saber o que você achou do capítulo, então... Deixe uma review com sua opinião, sempre que possível.**

**Quando ler todas as concorrentes da categoria, volte aqui e deixe seu voto para a melhor.**

**Não se esqueça: a votação vai até dia 30 de abril.**

**Boa leitura e divirta-se! **

**

* * *

**

**Erros**, de Miss dartmoor, cap 1

_Cena:_

_Quando se deu por conta, estava contra a parede do banheiro, ao lado da porta fechada, com um cara que devia ter 1 e 95 o beijando e arrancando sua camisa com as mãos._

_Aquilo estava acontecendo rápido demais._

_- Jay... – Dessa vez ele não estava tentando colocar juízo na cabeça de Jared, ele só estava querendo deixar claro a sua situação. Além de submisso, ele também estava duro pra caramba e isso estava ficando torturante._

_- Calma lá, Jenny. – Jared sussurrou ofegante contra sua boca, parando o beijo para abrir a calça de Jensen. As suas mãos trataram de puxar a camisa de Jared enquanto as de Jared abriam o zíper da sua calça e a empurrava para baixo, fazendo-a deslizar pelas suas pernas. Assim que fez isso Jared levantou os braços e ajudou Jensen a retirar a camisa dele._

_(...)_

_- Se veste. – Foram às palavras que saíram da boca de Jared pouco antes dos dois terem transado. Aquilo fez o coração de Jensen falhar uma batida. Não exatamente pelo que ele havia dito, mas sim pelo tom que ele havia usado. Jared levou meros segundos para se vestir, quer dizer, para subir a sua calça e fechá-la e sair do banheiro deixando a porta fechada. Jensen, após se recuperar do choque, repetiu o mesmo processo e tentou se recompor, mas estava meio óbvio que os dois haviam feito sexo._

_Mas, graças a qualquer entidade religiosa, não havia ninguém no banheiro além deles._

_

* * *

_

**Bad Things**, de Miss dartmoor, cap 5

_Cena:_

_Mas Jensen não disse nada, apenas levantou os braços permitindo que Jared tirasse a camiseta dele. No segundo seguinte, a boca carnuda do loiro estava no seu pescoço e ele estava marcando, fazendo Jared jogar a cabeça para trás, dando mais acesso, e sentindo vontade de rir do desespero que Jensen estava tendo em marcar sua pele, quase uma vingança pela marca que Jared havia deixado na dele. As mãos do loiro, tremendo de ansiedade, terminaram de abrir o zíper do jeans de Jared e Jensen ainda pareceu hesitar um pouco quando viu a ereção do amigo livre de qualquer empecilho e, yeah, aparentemente Jared não usava __boxer._

_Mas se Jensen pensou em parar, ele não chegou a deixar isso claro, porque tão logo a hesitação veio ela se foi e Jensen circulava a ereção do moreno com sua mão, e dessa vez não havia nem um pouco de indecisão no seu toque. Jared jogou a cabeça para trás outra vez, ignorando a dor que sentiu quando ela bateu com tudo contra a porta, aliás, ele não estava nem conseguindo pensar em mais nada que não fosse a mão de Jensen o estimulando e o levando a loucura, e a boca de Jensen em seu corpo._

_- Jen... __Jensen.__ – Era quase uma súplica, Jared procurou pela boca do loiro e sentiu o sorriso malicioso de Jensen pouco antes de Jared o beijar, calando qualquer comentário que este estivera prestes a fazer. Ele movimentava seu quadril na direção da mão de Jensen, sentindo um quase desespero em obter alívio, mas foi o pensamento de que ele queria foder seu co-protagonista naquele exato instante que o impediu de gozar feito um adolescente que acaba de ser masturbado pela primeira vez._

_(...)_

_Ele não saberia dizer quanto tempo aquilo durou. Quando Jared saiu de dentro dele, tocando sua entrada suja de sêmen, Jensen sentiu seu corpo se arrepiar mais uma vez e ele decididamente __não__ deixou escapar aquele gemido constrangedor. O moreno sorriu, tocando com a outra mão o rosto de Jensen e o beijando lentamente, intensamente, de uma maneira muito menos agressiva que as de antes._

_

* * *

_

**Intenções**, de Miss Dartmoor, cap 9

_Cena:_

_Pelo amor de Deus, ele não ia dar uma de menininha virgem agora, não é?_

_- Isso é ótimo. – Jared murmurou antes de beijar Jensen novamente. Dessa vez as mãos dele seguraram Jensen com força pela cintura e Jensen passou as mãos pelos ombros dele, sentindo os músculos. Jared foi encaminhando ele para longe da porta, corpo contra corpo. Ele não sabia exatamente onde ficava o quarto de Jensen, mas ele só sabia que precisava de algum tipo de superfície ou qualquer coisa que servisse para eles passarem dos beijos._

_Foi pensando nisso que ele se lembrou que talvez estivesse indo rápido demais, e só por isso ele interrompeu o beijo e, com os lábios roçando nos lábios levemente carnudos de Jensen, ele disse num sussurro de voz:_

_- Jen... Não precisa fazer nada que você não queira fazer..._

_Jen o olhou, apertando os lábios, respirando daquela maneira agitada e Jared prendeu a respiração. Jensen estava lindo demais daquele jeito, tão ansioso e tão sensual sem a intenção. Ele, decididamente, não tinha idéia do quão seu poder de sedução, sem necessariamente ser utilizado de propósito, afetava Jared._

_- Eu... Eu nunca... Ahm..._

_(...)_

_Foi mais ou menos quando Jared o encarou e sorriu de leve, quase rindo das coisas que estava sentindo, do quão bom era aquilo, que ele gozou sujando Jensen e ele, gozou com tanta força que o orgasmo até o deixou desorientado, e ele gritou o nome de Jensen essa hora, gritou como se fosse a única pessoa na qual ele conseguia pensar no momento, e era. Jensen o acompanhou pouco tempo depois, gozando dentro de Jared e desabando sobre o corpo dele segundos mais tarde, ainda sentindo todas as sensações, tão fortes e tão intensas._

_

* * *

_

**Naqueles Dias**, de Nieryka, oneshot

_Cena:_

_Zonzo e ofegante, ainda firmemente apoiado na parede para não cair, Dean começou a tentar entender o que estava acontecendo. Não que fosse difícil depois daquele beijo, claro. Era evidente o que Sam sentia a seu respeito...mas como __Dean__ se sentia a respeito de Sam?_

_Olhou pra baixo._

_Ergueu uma sobrancelha._

_Ok, __já__sabia__ como estava se sentindo a esse respeito. A pergunta de um milhão de dólares agora era: O que ele __faria__ a respeito? Olhou para Sam._

_Ele estava de costas para Dean, andando de um lado pra outro, as mãos entrelaçadas por trás da cabeça, como se não acreditasse no que acabara de fazer. Virou-se por um instante e Dean prendeu a respiração ao ver o olhar triste e contrito no rosto do irmão._

_- Sammy...- Dean deu um passo em sua direção mas Sam se afastou. Isso não era bom._

_- Não. Dean, não...eu...Me desculpe, não sei o que...- ele se virou novamente, passou as duas mãos pelos cabelos escuros e macios, completamente perdido. – Eu não queria fazer isso, mas você tinha que me pressionar, tinha que levar as coisas até o limite!!_

_(...)_

_- Lindo._

_- He...hein?_

_- Você. – disse Sam, quando seus olhares se encontraram, o de Dean ainda um pouco vesgo. – Você é lindo, Dean. Consegue ficar ainda mais lindo depois de gozar... – olhou o irmão de cima a baixo com uma expressão que era, no mínimo, capaz de embaraçar um ator pornô._

_Mas Dean Winchester é Dean Winchester, então..._

_

* * *

_

**Vendaval de Paixões**, de Nualla, cap 6

_Cena:_

_Ele se manteve colado ao corpo de Jared, com os braços em volta do pescoço dele. Sentiu-se triunfante ao escutar um gemido baixinho. Sustentando o olhar, desceu uma mão, pousando-a no estômago. Em seguida, acariciou -lhe os pelos pubianos._

_Como se quisesse atenção, o pênis de Jared tocou a mão dele. Jensen o apalpou, tragando duro, tremendo involuntariamente ao tamanho. Manteve os olhos fixos aos dele, mas agora precisava esforçar-se mais. Molhando os lábios secos com a língua, Jensen vigiou como os olhos de Jared estreitaram à ação._

_"Acabe logo com este jogo e coloque-se sobre mim, caso contrário, eu o controlarei"._

_Jensen se moveu para obedecê-lo, mas obviamente, não rápido o bastante. Impaciente, Jay controlou a situação, segurando seus quadris rudemente para posicioná-lo, esparramando suas pernas para que pudesse sentir a cabeça latejante de seu membro._

_Quando os dedos de Jared começaram a arrastar às águas, os lábios dele fecharam sobre a clavícula de Jensen, chupando as sardas marrom-douradas esparramadas pela pele macia, chupando a pele entre os dentes dele._

_(...)_

_Jensen arqueou o pescoço, refestelando sua cabeça de lado a lado, choramingando em prazer quando seu corpo dobrou para tomar os empurrões que o castigavam. Jared bateu os quadris dele para cima em três empurrões curtos, fundos e segundos depois Jensen voou, o orgasmo que precipitou por ele quase doloroso em sua intensidade._

_Jared continuou empurrando nele vigorosamente, até que ele também veio, duro, gozando bem fundo no corpo flexível de Jensen, o enchendo até à borda, arquejando asperamente contra pele lisa._

_Cansados, ficaram colados por um bom tempo._

_

* * *

_

**Quem é a Mulherzinha Agora?** de Thata Martins, oneshot

_Cena:_

_Por falar em caminho... As mãos treinadas do amigo já faziam todo um trajeto pelo corpo de Misha, arrancando suspiros e pequenos gemidos de sua boca machucada. Jensen mordeu levemente o lábio inferior do outro, afastando-se e encarando-o com aqueles olhos verdes escuros._

_- Jen... O que... O que você __pensa__ que está fazendo?_

_- Mostrando que você não pode confiar em tudo o que lê por aí._

_Mais uma vez aquela boca tentadora tomava posse da sua, mordendo e chupando seus lábios, deixando-os doloridos e vermelhos. Sentiu a saliva quente de Jensen molhando sua boca, ordenando que se abrisse para receber a língua lasciva. Quando ele atendeu o comando, quase chegou a ver estrelas pelo ritmo e intensidade dos beijos daquele homem._

_Sentia-se tonto. Era como se Jensen tivesse recortado o chão em volta de Misha, dando-lhe nada mais do que o próprio corpo para que se segurasse. Inconscientemente as mãos do moreno passaram ao redor dos ombros de Jensen, puxando-o mais para perto, segurando seus cabelos de forma possessiva._

_O pijama fino que Misha usava não parecia em nada com um empecilho, então Jen não teve dificuldade nenhuma em escorregar sua mão pelo torso do outro, indo parar dentro de seu short. Misha jogou a cabeça para trás, batendo-a na madeira da porta, gemendo de contentamento quando Jen começou a massagear seu sexo._

_As estrelas que estavam em falta há alguns minutos atrás apareceram. Misha revirava os olhos, tentando segurar-se em qualquer coisa, seu chão começando a desaparecer sob seus pés novamente. Sentiu a boca carnuda de Jensen aproximar-se de seu ouvido._

_- E agora? – ele mordeu o lóbulo de sua orelha – Já entendeu o que eu estou querendo?_

_(...)_

_- Isso é o que acontece quando você duvida de mim, Collins. – ele mordeu o lábio inferior do ator, arrancando um tiquinho de sangue, deixando o cheiro metálico pairar no ar por instantes._

_Misha estava morto de cansaço. Seu corpo estava jogado no chão, sua cabeça pendendo molemente, ainda tentando processar as informações que seu corpo tentava lhe enviar. Viu Jensen levantar-se e se vestir lentamente, olhando-o de forma luxuriante, mas não conseguiu fazer ou dizer nada para impedir._

_Viu-o atravessar o apartamento em direção à porta. Observou-o com certo desespero quando percebeu que ele iria embora, que não passaria o resto da noite ali. Ofegante, viu Jensen virar-se no portal, lançando-lhe um sorriso vitorioso, antes de fechar a porta atrás de si._

_

* * *

Ainda não acabou...confira as outras indicações...  
_


	13. Nominadas a Melhor Cena Het

**NOMINADAS À MELHOR CENA HET**

**....................  
**

Não custa lembrar: o conceito het caracteriza o relacionamento amoroso/sexual entre pessoas de sexo oposto.

A mais criativa, sexy e empolgante cena envolvendo sexo heterossexual (ou quase isso) está aqui entre as indicadas. Cabe a você escolher.

* * *

Para votar: leia o capítulo onde a mesma está, deixe uma review com esta frase:

**ESTA FIC É CONCORRENTE NA(S) CATEGORIA(S) Melhor Cena Het NO IMPALA TRUNK AWARDS, E FOI AVALIADA.**

**Temos certeza de que o autor da fic vai gostar de saber o que você achou do capítulo, então... Deixe uma review com sua opinião, sempre que possível.**

**Quando ler todas as concorrentes da categoria, volte aqui e deixe seu voto para a melhor.**

**Não se esqueça: a votação vai até dia 31 de abril.**

**Boa leitura e divirta-se! **

**

* * *

  
**

**SPN Reloaded Eu os Declaro Marido e Mulher**, de A Rainha, cap 10 (Jade/Dean)

Cena:

_Ela estava ficando quente, eu escorreguei minhas mãos de suas costas para debaixo de seus braços, fazendo círculos com as pontas dos dedos e foi neste momento que Jade prendeu meus lábios entre os dentes. Adoro isso! Eu já estava duro que nem uma pedra, mas com certeza poderia brincar daquilo por horas. Seus dentes cravaram minha carne e eu senti dor e gosto de sangue._

__Ouch! Gatinha, que é isso?_eu ri, ela ficou um pouco assustada e eu ri mais, ainda espantado, limpei os lábios com as costas da mão e voltei a beijá-la, era mesmo selvagenzinha minha menina, não é? Ela riu depois de mim, contorcendo-se e era tudo aquilo por mim, você acha que isso não leva um cara ao delírio? Grande coisa que ela tivesse me mordido, era só desejo e eu podia lidar com isso, com certeza. Já que ela parecia estar fervendo, eu não me demorei e enfiei minha cabeça em seu bonito decote, lambendo a pele exposta pela gola, ouvindo seu coração acelerado, e fui obrigado a fazer mais uma virgem escorregar sua mão para o meu jeans, me apertar sob minha própria mão. Como eu poderia deixar de resmungar em seu ouvido enquanto com a outra mão livre desabotoava com alguma habilidade os botões de sua blusa:_Olha só o que você faz comigo._

_Eu sei que isto é absolutamente cafajeste, mas é tão sincero..._

_Logo seus seios estavam livres e eu tive que parar para admirá-los, eles simplesmente me encaravam com humildade gloriosa, eram sensacionais e eu toquei um deles com o polegar, provocando Jade. Ela simplesmente avançou para meu pescoço me beijando e sugando a pele até que eu senti outra mordida, mas deixei estar, apertando em retribuição seu seio um pouquinho mais forte (eram muito perfeitos para eu machucá-los assim que os conhecia)._

__Jaaade!_reclamei com uma terceira mordida mais profunda, no canto do meu pescoço._

__Oh, Desculpa Dean. Por favor... continue, sim? Só...continue._

_(...)_

__Jade... Eu me sentei sobre meus calcanhares, absolutamente perdido, de repente. Ela se retorcia enquanto chupava o próprio dedo e aquilo era definitivamente a coisa mais estranha e ao mesmo tempo sexy que um cara poderia ver. Eu de repente estava me tocando enquanto ela parecia enlouquecer com o próprio dedo na boca, o dedo e o meu sangue, quer dizer. Ela se contorcia na minha frente e depois se inclinou para mim, alcançando meu rosto com as duas mãos novamente, prendendo meus lábios com os dentes, eu achava que ia abrir o pulso a qualquer momento quando ela cravou novamente os dentes em mim, desta vez no meu peito, perto do meu mamilo e oh meu deus, logo eu gozava enquanto ela sugava e lambia meu sangue._

_

* * *

  
_

**Sol o Sol do Texas**, de Boa Pergunta (oneshot) Emily/Dean

_Cena:_

_Emily acordou com o nascer do sol. Olhou para o lado. Suspirou. Apreciou mais um pouco aquele corpo nu, aquele homem que lhe levara às nuvens poucas horas atrás. Acariciou-lhe o cabelo, passou de leve o dedo na ponta de seu nariz, com mais leveza ainda contornou com o mesmo dedo os lábios perfeitos. Teve vontade de beijá-lo, mas conteve-se, não queria acordá-lo. Ficou por muito tempo admirando sua beleza. Corria todos os contornos do seu corpo com a ponta dos dedos, era como se estivesse o desenhando. Debruçou-se sobre seu peito. Beijou seus mamilos. Subiu lentamente. Sentiu seu perfume, beijou seu pescoço. Assustou-se quando ele virou-se rapidamente e deitou em cima dela. Beijou-a com força. Não havia roupas para despir. Não havia tempo a perder._

**Orgulho**, de Brazilianvicki, oneshot (Ruiva/Sam/Dean/Impala)

_Cena:_

_Ajoelhei-me no banco e me joguei para cima de Sam, beijando-o com vontade, tendo o cuidado de me inclinar o suficiente para que Dean tivesse uma bela visão de minha calcinha e de meu traseiro quando minha saia subisse devido à posição._

_Sam foi pego de surpresa e por um momento pensei que ele fosse me deter e protestar. Mas talvez pelo que Dean acabara de dizer, Sam me beijou suave porém decididamente, mantendo seu estilo, mas querendo marcar presença. Primeiro aceitou a pressão súbita de meus lábios, tornando depois o beijo doce e terno. Ele roçava sua boca na minha tão suavemente que quase fazia cócegas. Eu me afastei por um instante para vê-lo gemer quando passei a mão sobre o volume evidente entre suas longas pernas. Tomei a liberdade de olhar pra trás e não consegui olhar nos olhos de Dean, já que ele olhava para meu traseiro. Eu havia puxado minha saia tanto quanto possível, para que ele visse totalmente entre minhas pernas._

_Ele não esperou mais um segundo antes de começar a me acariciar por cima da calcinha, sentir como eu estava molhada e dizer "Gosto dessa garota". Então puxou os fundilhos de minha calcinha para um dos lados e sem avisar ou hesitar, enfiou dois dedos em mim. Eu gemi alto e suspirei forte ao toque daqueles belos e másculos dedos "Por que perder tempo, não?", ironizei, entre suspiros fortes._

_"Não achei mesmo que você fosse do tipo que eu tenho que levar pra jantar primeiro, querida."_

_(...)_

_"Red, não me faça ir atrás de você-ê" ele meio que cantou, como que imaginando que aquilo fosse uma brincadeira e que eu voltaria atrás._

_Sam saiu do carro comigo e me beijou outra vez, tão gostoso que eu nem percebi que a chuva voltava a cair. Se é que havia parado enquanto estávamos lá dentro. Eu também não saberia dizer se alguém havia passado por aquela estrada._

_Um ônibus apareceu depois de pouquíssimo tempo e Sam me esperou entrar. Dean não saiu do carro._

_

* * *

  
_

**Intervalo, **de Deany RS (oneshot) Susan/Dean

_Cena:_

_"Você não está se aproveitando, Dean. E eu preciso de você, agora!"_

_Diante da resposta da jovem, Dean decide que, talvez, não fosse uma má ideia afinal. Em uma fração de segundos ele olha ao redor e percebe que um dos quartos está vazio. Sem muito refletir, até para não correr o risco de desistir, Dean pega Susan no colo e a leva até a porta, que ele derruba facilmente com um chute. Dentro do quarto, ele a deixa sentada em uma poltrona e volta-se para trancar a porta. Afinal de contas mulheres e monstros são suas especialidades._

_"Você tem certeza do que é isso que quer?", pergunta Dean num rompante de cavalheirismo._

_"Mais do que nunca."_

_Passando a mão pelos cabelos Dean olha no fundo dos olhos de Susan, que havia se levantado para encontrá-lo no meio do quarto. Dean novamente avança para ela, arranca sua jaqueta de couro, logo depois a blusa e as atira longe. Ainda vestido, ele para e a encara como se estivesse preso a um imã. Os seios rígidos dentro em um sutiã preto, em um contraste com a pela branca da jovem o deixa fascinado._

_Num gesto rápido e firme de quem sabe muito bem o que está fazendo, Dean segura Susan pelas coxas e a ergue, de maneira que ela pôde envolver seu corpo com as pernas, ao mesmo tempo sem deixar de abraçá-lo. Sem interromper outro beijo ardente, ele a carrega até a cama e a deita com cuidado, ficando de joelhos entre as pernas dela._

_Sem tirar seus olhos dos da jovem, Dean avança sobre ela, beijando seu pescoço e descendo até os seios, aproveitando ao máximo a sensação causada pelo encontro de seus lábios com a pele macio dela. Com mãos rápidas ele abre seu cinto e depois o dela, o mesmo com os sapatos de ambos._

_Susan treme levemente de antecipação. Ela mal acredita que depois de meses sem controle do próprio corpo ela poderia, finalmente, aproveitar momentos de prazer com aquele homem tão lindo. Ela não cansava de admirar aqueles lábios sensuais, aqueles olhos verdes e aquele corpo perfeito que estava sobre o dela. Cada músculo, cada detalhe, até mesmo as sardas que salpicavam o rosto de Dean, eram perfeitos. E cada movimento dele exalava sensualidade._

_Novamente ele se deita sobre ela e passa a beijar seu pescoço, naquele ponto em que ele encontra o ombro direito dela. Susan se sente completamente dominada por aquele turbilhão de emoções, excitação, ansiedade, felicidade, causados por aquele homem. A cada investida de Dean, a barba por fazer arranha sua pele sensível e a deixa ainda mais entregue àquele momento. Como se não houvesse mundo lá fora, nem demônios e monstros, tampouco um inferno à espera de Dean._

_Susan estica os braços para trás e, ao alcançar um travesseiro, puxa-o para si, permitindo que sua cabeça fique um pouco mais alta, mais ao alcance da boca de Dean. A urgência era grande e ela começa a buscar a língua de Dean ele muda de ideia e volta sua atenção aos mamilos de Susan, já rígidos pela excitação. Ela mal consegue dominar seu corpo e deixa escapar vários gemidos de prazer ao sentir o calor e a umidade da boca dele envolvendo-a. Ele ainda está nas preliminares e ela já está enlouquecendo._

_(...)_

_Ao perceber que ela está novamente entregue a ele, Dean se posiciona entre as pernas da jovem e desce mais um pouco, sempre deixando uma trilha de saliva e arrepios pelo corpo de Susan, até chegar à sua vagina, a porta de entrada de seu corpo, encharcada de gozo de momentos antes. Dean aproveita o momento e sente o sabor salgado, fazendo com que sua língua percorra cada milímetro daquela pele sensível e pronta pra ele, com movimentos rápidos e curtos que a fazem praticamente gritar de prazer, gritar por Dean, para que aquele momento durasse para sempre._

_Antes que ela chegasse ao orgasmo pela terceira – ou seria quarta? – vez, Dean interrompe o que estava fazendo e a penetra, primeiro com um dedo apenas, fazendo movimentos leves, e aos poucos incluindo outros dois. Até com as mãos ele era perfeito! Fazia movimentos perfeitos que a fizeram gozar mais uma vez, enquanto ele a olhava de baixo com um sorriso maroto nos lábios sensuais._

_

* * *

ufa! ainda tem mais indicações rolando...  
_


	14. Nominadas a Melhor Cena Slash com OCC

**NOMINADAS À MELHOR CENA SLASH COM OCC**

**.....................  
**

Não custa lembrar: o conceito slash caracteriza o relacionamento amoroso/sexual entre dois homens. E Personagem OCC (Out of Canon Character) é aquele personagem original, criado com esmero para participar da fanfic.

Então temos um personagem original... E temos um personagem do Canon... E juntamos os dois e... Uhu! Será eu deu certo? Superamos nossos preconceitos? Você lê, se delicia e nos diz qual o melhor slash com personagem original indicado!

Para votar: leia o capítulo onde a mesma está, deixe uma review com esta frase:

* * *

**ESTA FIC É CONCORRENTE NA(S) CATEGORIA(S) Melhor Cena Slash com OCC NO IMPALA TRUNK AWARDS, E FOI AVALIADA.**

**Temos certeza de que o autor da fic vai gostar de saber o que você achou do capítulo, então... Deixe uma review com sua opinião, sempre que possível.**

**Quando ler todas as concorrentes da categoria, volte aqui e deixe seu voto para a melhor.**

**Não se esqueça: a votação vai até dia 30 de abril.**

**Boa leitura e divirta-se! **

* * *

**In Joy and Sorrow,** de Emptyspaces, cap11 (Darren/Jensen)

_Cena:_

_Num momento qualquer, entre uma cena dramática e um desfecho romântico, Darren voltou sua atenção totalmente para ele, beijando seu pescoço, acariciando suas pernas na parte interna. Aquilo era... Demais..._

_As mãos de Darren o acariciavam e aquilo era tão bom. Sentia-se desejado e excitado ao mesmo tempo. Não era Jared, mas alguém que lhe fazia sentir-se bem e desejar ser tocado. A sensualidade dos toques do moreno o fazia arrepiar. Além do que, Darren era um homem bonito fisicamente. Atraente. E talvez fosse por isso que Jared o estava perseguindo. Darren era bonito. Talvez tivesse provocado ciúme em Jared._

_Sentia-se queimar aos toques do outro. Nenhum homem o tinha tocado dessa forma. Nunca. E desejara que Jared o fizesse. Sonhara com aquele momento desde o dia que percebera o que sentia por seu amigo. Mas tudo tinha sido destruído. Todos os seus sonhos. Os mais simples toques que desejara sentir de Jared já não embalavam seus sonhos. E quando se pegava pensando em seu colega de trabalho, havia sempre sombras envolvendo seus desejos._

— _Eu não quero precipitar tudo. Não quero começar errado. Mas quero entender o que eu estou sentindo... – quando Darren abriu sua camisa e beijou-lhe o peito, deitando-o no sofá, o que mais queria era dar vazão para suas vontades, mas a razão sempre andava na frente. Sempre._

_Poderia permitir determinadas coisas, mas não outras. A balança tinha pesos imprecisos. Não sabia qual medida de segurança usar. Nunca tinha trilhado aqueles caminhos._

— _Podemos ir devagar. O que me diz? – continuava beijando-o, tocando sua pele, arrepiando-o, atingindo seu abdômen._

_(...)_

— _Não... – afastou-o, não querendo ferir seus sentimentos. Sorriu sem graça – Vamos devagar. Está bem?_

— _Eu estou indo devagar, Jen. Estou indo muito devagar com você. Creia. Se fosse outro, eu já estaria lhe penetrando. Porque não consigo resistir. Você é lindo, Jen. Sua boca... – tentou aproximar-se outra vez – Seus olhos, seu corpo – tocou-o novamente – Eu estou excitado. Estou querendo ir além. Com cuidado, mas quero você._

* * *

**Smut**, de Emptyspaces11, cap 21 (Jeffrey D. Morgan/Joe Belmont)

_Cena:_

— _Eu não gosto de delicadeza, Joe... – mordia a carne do pescoço e dos ombros – Não costumo ser delicado – continuava pressionando – O que me provoca tesão..._

— _Não vai me machucar, vai? – perguntou o garoto, surpreso com o que o detetive havia revelado. E Morgan lembrou de Jensen nesse momento e em como se sentia tendo-o nos braços. Morgan lembrou da fragilidade, do medo, e de como o sentia vulnerável quando o apertava contra a parede e o fazia gemer._

— _Não... Mas vai fazer tudo o que eu quiser que faça – e virou-o contra a parede apertando suas costas. Uma das mãos buscou o membro de Joe e o apertou e masturbou, arrancando alguns gemidos de Joe. A pressão era grande. Morgan roçava seu corpo contra o dele. Mordia suas costas._

_Depois de um tempo, Joe percebeu que o detetive abria a sua calça e deixava seu corpo sentir o corpo dele, seu membro duro contra sua pele. Joe respirava ofegante. Estava excitado e, ao mesmo tempo, ansioso. E aquela ponta de medo do desconhecido, medo do que aquele homem iria representar em sua vida, fez seu estômago contrair-se._

— _Abra suas pernas, garoto. Abra suas pernas pra mim. Agora vai sentir quem eu sou – e sem aviso algum, procurou sua entrada e preparou-o._

_(...)_

— _Quero devagar... Quero carinho... – e passou a mão pelos cabelos daquele homem a sua frente, submisso, pedindo – Quero sua boca em mim. Quero que me faça gozar, que me faça sentir prazer e vontade de repetir. Quero tudo Morgan... Tudo o que eu sei que você é, do jeito que você verdadeiramente é._

_E foi o que teve. Morgan o acariciou e o beijou e sugou seu membro até gozar. E mais. Muito mais. Deitou-o no chão, no meio da sala, por entre aquele amontoado de coisas, e o beijou com paixão e sentiu seu gosto. E o fez gemer e arrepiar-se e ao seu comando o amou de outro jeito, gentil e dedicado. Penetrou em Joe de forma carinhosa e sutil. O fez pedir mais e dizer seu nome entre um beijo e outro, e mostrar quem era o homem por trás daquele distintivo._

_

* * *

novas categorias na página seguinte...  
_


	15. Nominadas a Melhor Cena Slash Padackles

**NOMINADAS À MELHOR CENA SLASH PADACKLES**

**....................  
**

Não custa lembrar: o conceito slash caracteriza o relacionamento amoroso/sexual entre dois homens.

Acho que todo mundo sabe que os nomes dos atores que protagonizam a série Supernatural são Jared Padalecki e Jensen Ackles, Sam e Dean respectivamente. Certo dia alguém achou interessante supor que os dois tinham um relacionamento amoroso e daí, para as fanfics conhecidas como Padackles surgirem, foi um passo. As mais picantes e elaboradas cenas de sexo entre as personas criadas pelos fãs para os atores estão ao alcance de nossas fantasias mais loucas. Veja só as indicadas:

* * *

Para votar: leia o capítulo onde a mesma está, deixe uma review com esta frase:

**ESTA FIC É CONCORRENTE NA(S) CATEGORIA(S) Melhor Cena Slash Padackles NO IMPALA TRUNK AWARDS, E FOI AVALIADA.**

**Temos certeza de que o autor da fic vai gostar de saber o que você achou do capítulo, então... Deixe uma review com sua opinião, sempre que possível.**

**Quando ler todas as concorrentes da categoria, volte aqui e deixe seu voto para a melhor.**

**Não se esqueça: a votação vai até dia 30 de abril.**

**Boa leitura e divirta-se! **

* * *

**Bad Things**, de Miss Dartmoor, cap 5

Cena:

- Quem é que está por cima agora, huh?! – Jensen retrucou, segurando os pulsos de Jared, impossibilitando o mais novo de se desvencilhar. – Não é só porque você quer que você vai ficar por cima! Eu não vou ser a mulher da relação!

Jared riu, riu com todo seu corpo, daquela maneira dele. Ele continuou rindo, e Jensen estava para abrir a boca e perguntar qual era a graça, quando Jared fez um movimento com o quadril e Jensen sentiu... _Oh,_ é, ele percebeu que estava praticamente _sentado_ em cima de Jared, e ele com certeza podia sentir a ereção do moreno perigosamente próxima do seu traseiro e...

E o filho da puta do Jared tinha uma mente diabólica, porque ele pareceu ter planejado aquilo desde o momento em que Jensen trocou as posições, já que o movimento - e notar que Jensen estava sentado aonde ele _não_ devia -, o distraiu e Jared o jogou contra o chão de novo, voltando a ficar por cima.

Só que dessa vez Jared tinha se ajoelhado no chão e puxado às coxas de Jensen com força, marcando sua pele com suas digitais e se encaixando de maneira perfeita no corpo do loiro. Jensen se encontrou deitado, com as pernas em volta da cintura de Jared, as mãos grandes do moreno o mantendo no exato lugar aonde ele o queria.

- Jen, eu acho que é necessário deixar isso claro... – Jared comentou, e o tom de voz somado com a respiração entrecortada fez Jensen ficar mais duro ainda, se é que aquilo ainda era possível. – Eu não banco o passivo.

(...)

Ele não saberia dizer quanto tempo aquilo durou. Quando Jared saiu de dentro dele, tocando sua entrada suja de sêmen, Jensen sentiu seu corpo se arrepiar mais uma vez e ele decididamente _não_ deixou escapar aquele gemido constrangedor. O moreno sorriu, tocando com a outra mão o rosto de Jensen e o beijando lentamente, intensamente, de uma maneira muito menos agressiva que as de antes.

Jensen circulou o pescoço de Jared com os braços, correspondendo ao beijo e sentindo seu coração bater mais e mais rápido, como se ele tivesse corrido uma maratona e parado de repente no meio do trajeto. Sentir o corpo de Jared próximo do dele, sentir a língua de Jared e o cheiro de Jared, eram coisas que faziam... Faziam Jensen se sentir quente, estranhamente quente, mas não apenas no sentido excitante da coisa, era mais do que isso. Era reconfortante.

* * *

**História de Nós Dois,** de Emptyspaces11, cap 16

Cena:

— Totalmente... – e o beijou com ternura – A mais pura – beijou-o outra vez – e genuína – e outra vez – e original – e mais uma – e para todo o sempre... Declaração de amor.

— Vamos fazer amor agora? – perguntou tão baixinho que Jared mal conseguiu ouvir.

— Você não quer? – já estava se formando uma nuvem na frente de seu olhar.

— Quero tudo o que você quiser, Jay... Eu sou totalmente seu... Estou me repetindo. Estou em suas mãos...

E estava. Já estava totalmente envolvido por Jared. Não tinha como negar. Estava apaixonado. Amava aquele sujeito grandalhão e delicado com todas as forças de seu coração. Não havia mais ninguém no mundo capaz de lhe provocar o que Jared fazia. Ele sentia-se inteiro.

E sabia também que precisava dele do seu lado. Precisava fazê-lo forte e seguro. Precisava certificar-se de que ele seria forte pelos dois porque os últimos acontecimentos diziam que ainda teriam que enfrentar o mundo. Tinha a sensação de que aquele assistente não descansaria enquanto não tentasse destruir tudo aquilo. Tinha que proteger Jared. E para protegê-lo, tinha que o tornar forte. Inabalável. Por Jared, e por ele mesmo.

— Hummmm... Isso me parece um convite... – e o beijou outra vez de forma mais intensa.

Os olhos de Jensen pediam por ele. Pediam para que ele o dominasse, para que ele o tomasse para si. Pediam para ser amado, acariciado, beijado. Com urgência. Seus olhos pediam e Jared não recusaria. Jamais. Não com Jensen.

Seus corpos já tinham se sincronizado. Estavam respondendo aos estímulos. Suas bocas e mãos e braços e pernas dançavam ao som de um só ritmo.

* * *

**Intenções**, de Mis Dartmoor, cap 9

Cena:

Jensen quem o direcionou até a cama e quando as pernas de Jared bateram na beirada da cama, ele parou o beijo e levantou a camisa de Jensen até tirá-la, a deixando cair no chão. Ele não fez nada, ele apenas observou o corpo de Jensen, o peitoral de Jensen, o abdômen de Jensen até chegar na bermuda molhada e no volume na bermuda dele, e daí Jared prendeu a respiração e quase teve um ataque do coração.

O mais novo mordeu o lábio inferior, se obrigando a se controlar e levar as coisas na calma e não jogar Jensen contra a cama e fodê-lo até ele gritar seu nome. Definitivamente, ele era o homem mais gostoso que Jared teve o prazer de ter na camar, ele era o mais bonito de todos, e era o único que estava fazendo Jared ficar tão duro a ponto de doer.

Jensen não tomou a iniciativa dessa vez, foi Jared, passando a mão pela nuca dele e o puxando para outro beijo enquanto a mão livre deslizava pelo corpo seminu, até chegar na bermuda. Foi tudo rápido o que aconteceu em seguida, Jared caiu na cama com Jensen por cima. Na pressa, na urgência, eles tiraram os tênis e então ficaram se olhando por algum instante, Jensen por cima e Jared por baixo.

Jared só pensava que queria fazer aquilo bom para Jensen. Uma experiência da qual ele nunca fosse se esquecer na vida.

Jensen se abaixou e sem esperar consentimento, retomou aos beijos que até agora eram a coisa mais segura. Mas seu coração batia desesperadamente só da idéia do que eles estavam prestes a fazer passar pela sua cabeça. Por mais que os beijos fossem bons, ele precisava de mais.

Num movimento rápido, os dois rolaram pela cama.

Jared estava por cima, devorando cada parte daquela boca. Saciando cada desejo que ele andava tendo, saciando a vontade insana que ele andava sentindo de beijar Jensen Ackles, o maldito contador que não saía da sua cabeça nos últimos dias. Jensen não se importou por estar por baixo, mas por nenhum motivo em especial ele inverteu as posições e os dois rolaram pela cama de novo até Jensen ficar por cima novamente.

Jensen interrompeu o beijo e olhou Jared nos olhos, sorrindo de lado. Jared respirava daquela maneira agitada e ria, provavelmente por causa da troca de posições. Jensen segurava seus pulsos acima da cabeça e o observava com aquele fascínio. Por um momento ele pensou que ia amar ouvir _Jared_ gritar seu nome.

Oh, yeah baby, ele ia _amar._

(...)

Foi mais ou menos quando Jared o encarou e sorriu de leve, quase rindo das coisas que estava sentindo, do quão bom era aquilo, que ele gozou sujando Jensen e ele, gozou com tanta força que o orgasmo até o deixou desorientado, e ele gritou o nome de Jensen essa hora, gritou como se fosse a única pessoa na qual ele conseguia pensar no momento, e era. Jensen o acompanhou pouco tempo depois, gozando dentro de Jared e desabando sobre o corpo dele segundos mais tarde, ainda sentindo todas as sensações, tão fortes e tão intensas.

* * *

**I ****Wanna Be Close To You**, de Galatea Glax (oneshot)

Cena:

- Faça-me feliz, Jen. – Jared virou Jensen, na cadência lenta em que se roçava nele. – Umazinha, amor. Juro que vai ser rápido. – Jared sorria quando desceu as mãos para a parte traseira da calça de Jensen e apertou, fazendo os peitorais se tocarem – Hein, Jennie? Umazinha. Prometo! Bem rapidinho.

Jensen olhou de lado para Jared. Um sorriso tão sacana quanto o que o homem moreno ostentava, surgiu em seu rosto.

- Nãooo... – Disse provocador. – Não temos tempo, Jare. – A boca de Jensen dizia que não, mas seu corpo acompanhou o movimento de Jared.

- Você é tão lindo... – Jared empurrou Jensen contra a cama. Ele caiu de costas.

- Jare!!

- Quieto! – o homem moreno apontou um dedo. – Quietinho!

- Jare! Nós não temos tempo. Quantas vezes vou ter que dizer que não. Temos. Tempo. – Jensen murmurou, ainda deitado. Havia sido tomado pela languidez tão conhecida quando Jared avançava sobre ele daquela maneira.

Jared tirou a própria roupa com uma rapidez extraordinária e partiu para puxar a calça de Jensen. Uma tarefa fácil, já que ele estava descalço e com a braguilha aberta.

(...)

O gozo foi tão poderoso quanto ter Jared dentro dele. O orgasmo foi extenuante. Agradeceu por estar deitado. Não teria pernas para se manter em pé depois daquilo.

Jared continuou lambendo o membro de Jensen, até não restar qualquer vestígio de sêmen. Pouco depois ele levantou e se jogou ao lado do loiro.

Os dois ficaram algum tempo em silêncio, aproveitando o bem-estar daquele momento.

- Vão matar a gente. – Jensen virou só a cabeça, fitando o perfil do mais novo. – Já estamos atrasados.

* * *

**Mais Cinco Minutos**, de Larysam (oneshot)

Cena:

Jensen estava inquieto naquela manhã, tendo dificuldade para se concentrar nas filmagens daquele dia e sabia muito bem a razão disso: Jared. E como Jared estava sexy. Eles estavam filmando em pleno verão de Vancouver e Jared estava usando somente uma camisa de manga curta que realçava seus braços musculosos e peito bem definido. Mas o que estava realmente tirando Jensen do sério era aquela calça justa, tornando a bunda de Jared bastante convidativa.

Foi então que anunciaram a pausa para almoço e Jensen não se conteve mais, indo até Jared.

"Jay, vamos ali rapidinho no trailer que eu quero lhe mostrar algo".

Jared não tinha entendido o brilho diferente no olhar de Jensen. "Mostrar o que, Jen?" Perguntou franzindo a testa num ar de inocência.

(...)

"Jen, você está bem?", Jared perguntou ao pé do ouvido de Jensen, mas o loiro só balançou a cabeça, dizendo que sim e Jared invadiu boca de Jensen que não conseguia segurar os gemidos, totalmente fora de controle, excitando ainda mais Jared. Jensen arranhava as costas de Jared com sua mão livre, enquanto o mais novo devorava o seu pescoço, deixando marcas, suas marcas. Jared aumentou o ritmo, fodendo com vontade. "Jen, você é meu. Só meu!" e sob o efeito dessas palavras Jensen gozou pela segunda vez, sujando o abdômen de ambos, enquanto Jared o observava e pensava como ele era sexy gozando. Essa imagem foi suficiente para levá-lo ao limite e ele veio quente e forte dentro de Jensen, continuando a movimenta-se até cair inerte em cima de Jensen que ainda desorientado o abraçou. Depois de uns segundos, Jared rolou para o lado de Jensen e sorriu contente consigo mesmo pelo estado que tinha deixado Jensen, o loiro estava nocauteado, afinal ele teve dois orgasmos em tão pouco tempo.

Ainda olhando para Jensen, Jared sorria. "Jen, eu te amo", Jared disse a um Jensen já dormindo, pelo menos assim ele pensava quando Jensen sorriu e sussurrou um enrolado "Eu também". Jared riu e abraçou ainda mais Jensen. "As gravações podem esperar mais 5 minutos", disse e olhando mais uma vez para Jensen, riu, antes de beijar-lhe com carinho a testa. "Jensen vai me matar quando ver essa chupada no pescoço", pensou antes de, a exemplo de Jensen, entrega-se ao sono.

* * *

**Tudo Começou Com A Fanfic**, de Miss Dartmoor, cap 1

Cena:

- Cara, você andou malhando?

Jared não respondeu, ele levou a mão à nuca de Jensen e puxou o rosto do amigo para perto, perto o suficiente para seus lábios se tocarem com força, perto o suficiente para se beijarem.

Então ele fez o que andava querendo fazer havia algum tempo, mas, por falta de coragem e oportunidade, não tinha feito.

E quer oportunidade melhor que essa?

Qual a sensação de estar beijando seu melhor amigo? Estranha, ele poderia dizer, porque Jensen é um homem e ele podia sentir a barba pra fazer arranhando de leve seu rosto conforme o beijo se tornava mais sedento e desesperado. Mas ele não estava reclamando disso, porque tirando o fato de ser estranho, estava sendo muito bom também.

(...)

Os gemidos escapavam da boca de Jensen, e sem querer isso instigava Jared a ir cada vez com mais força, e ele gemia também, e os sons de prazer se misturavam, numa sintonia perfeita.

Não soube quanto tempo durou, mas foi o suficiente, até que os dois colocassem tudo pra fora, quer dizer, _Jensen _colocasse para "fora", porque Jared tinha colocado para "dentro", sabem? E aquilo dava uma sensação um pouco esquisita, mas quem disse que Jensen estava reclamando?

Jared passou os braços ao redor da sua cintura, e saiu de dentro dele, e essa sim foi uma sensação estranha, porque ele meio que já tinha se acostumado. Então os dois ficaram naquele abraço apertado até que normalizassem as suas respirações, e isso demorou alguns minutos. Não disseram nada nesse meio tempo, não precisavam dizer nada.

* * *

**Vendaval de Paixões**, de Nualla, cap 6

Cena:

Ele se manteve colado ao corpo de Jared, com os braços em volta do pescoço dele. Sentiu-se triunfante ao escutar um gemido baixinho. Sustentando o olhar, desceu uma mão, pousando-a no estômago. Em seguida, acariciou -lhe os pelos pubianos.

Como se quisesse atenção, o pênis de Jared tocou a mão dele. Jensen o apalpou, tragando duro, tremendo involuntariamente ao tamanho. Manteve os olhos fixos aos dele, mas agora precisava esforçar-se mais. Molhando os lábios secos com a língua, Jensen vigiou como os olhos de Jared estreitaram à ação.

"Acabe logo com este jogo e coloque-se sobre mim, caso contrário, eu o controlarei".

Jensen se moveu para obedecê-lo, mas obviamente, não rápido o bastante. Impaciente, Jay controlou a situação, segurando seus quadris rudemente para posicioná-lo, esparramando suas pernas para que pudesse sentir a cabeça latejante de seu membro.

Quando os dedos de Jared começaram a arrastar às águas, os lábios dele fecharam sobre a clavícula de Jensen, chupando as sardas marrom-douradas esparramadas pela pele macia, chupando a pele entre os dentes dele.

Deslizando um dedo lentamente nele, começou a alargar o anel estreito de músculo.

"Tão apertado…" murmurou ele quando Jensen ofegou. Ele puxou o dedo fora e empurrou dois de volta, o corpo de Jensen se abrindo para deixá-lo dentro e apertando para mantê-lo lá. Jared empurrou um terceiro dedo, os esparramando para abrir Jensen mais largo e os olhos dele rolaram ligeiramente atrás, dentes cavando nos lábios.

Assim que o louro embrulhou uma perna em volta do quadril dele, o romano puxou os dedos fora lentamente, para deslizá-los dentro novamente, de uma vez.

A selvagem invasão desestruturou Jensen. Ele percebeu que perdera o controle por completo. E até o senso.

(...)

Jensen arqueou o pescoço, refestelando sua cabeça de lado a lado, choramingando em prazer quando seu corpo dobrou para tomar os empurrões que o castigavam. Jared bateu os quadris dele para cima em três empurrões curtos, fundos e segundos depois Jensen voou, o orgasmo que precipitou por ele quase doloroso em sua intensidade.

Jared continuou empurrando nele vigorosamente, até que ele também veio, duro, gozando bem fundo no corpo flexível de Jensen, o enchendo até à borda, arquejando asperamente contra pele lisa.

Cansados, ficaram colados por um bom tempo.

Depois, deitados lado a lado na grama, nenhum dos dois falou uma só palavra. Quando Jensen abriu os olhos, viu Jared observando-o, com a cabeça apoiada na mão. Um sorriso lindo e satisfeito enfeitava-lhe a bela face.

"Como Safo diz, se o fim é bom, tudo é bom."


	16. Nominadas a Melhor Cena Slash Wincest

**...................**

**NOMINADAS À MELHOR CENA SLASH WINCEST**

**....................  
**

Não custa lembrar: o conceito slash caracteriza o relacionamento amoroso/sexual entre dois homens.

Bom, a ideia de Wincest é polêmica, mas parece que agrada muita gente. Afinal, não estamos aqui para julgar o que é o desejo entre dois irmãos, e sim, qual o mais quente, sensual e bem escrito momento sexual entre eles. As cenas indicadas estão descritas abaixo.

* * *

Para votar: leia o capítulo onde a mesma está, deixe uma review com esta frase:

**ESTA FIC É CONCORRENTE NA(S) CATEGORIA(S) Melhor Cena Slash Wincest NO IMPALA TRUNK AWARDS, E FOI AVALIADA.**

**Temos certeza de que o autor da fic vai gostar de saber o que você achou do capítulo, então... Deixe uma review com sua opinião, sempre que possível.**

**Quando ler todas as concorrentes da categoria, volte aqui e deixe seu voto para a melhor.**

**Não se esqueça: a votação vai até dia 30 de abril.**

**Boa leitura e divirta-se!**

* * *

**Sorrisos**, de Belletsubasa, oneshot

Cena:

Se alguém pedisse a eles que descrevessem o que era, certamente nenhum dos dois saberia o que dizer. Era um desejo forte, quase perturbador, carnal, que se fazia presente todos os dias e noites. Era algo que já estava enraizado havia muito tempo e então eles não se importavam muito com a opinião dos outros. O amor e a luxúria estavam presentes e isso era o que bastava. Sam sempre gostara de pensar em Dean como o fogo. Em como tudo em Dean parecia arder. Os olhares, os toques, o cheiro. Ele se sentia doente ao lado do irmão. Uma doença que parecia lhe afetar a insanidade e fazer com que fosse atrás de prazer e conforto intenso, quente. Dean conhecia todos os seus desejos e vontades vindas da alma.

Sam não se importava em arquear a coluna deliciosamente, mordendo os lábios tão secos de repente e gemer ao sentir Dean o penetrando vagarosamente. Não se importava mesmo. Sempre faltara algo, sempre estava vazio, sem calor. E então Dean, com seu sorriso encantador e seu jeito charmoso de irmão mais velho foram o bastante para fazer Sam se entregar ao calor humano.

Sam gostava do jeito calmo e possessivo de Dean na cama. Ele sabia que com as garotas de uma-só-noite não havia toda aquela calmaria e sentimentalismo. E isso somente aumentava o fogo líquido em seus olhos verdes.

-Sammy...

Era o suficiente para deixar Dean olhar para ele de uma maneira diferente e tudo aquilo se tornar mais intenso.

O quarto de motel atual era feio como todos os outros, mas eles não se importavam, por que sabiam que não passariam mais de uma noite ali. Não havia praticamente nada no local, deixando um grande espaço para a cama de casal que possuía o dobro do tamanho normal e um banheiro simples e pequeno. Eles estavam cansados estava chovendo forte, a luz do motel piscava incansavelmente e um ar frio vinha por debaixo das frestas da porta e da janela. No quarto do lado, algum rádio a pilhas tinha sido esquecido ligado e a música alta parecia embalar o momento.

(...)

-Sammy...

Uma estocada mais firme e estrelas acompanharam sua chegada ao nirvana.

Ele permaneceu aéreo por um bom tempo, sentindo Dean chegar ao clímax também e ir para o mesmo lugar colorido. Quando voltou a si, Dean tinha deitado a cabeça em sua nuca e respirava ruidosamente, ainda sentindo os requisitos restantes do orgasmo. Sam lambeu os lábios e deixou suas mãos enlaçarem o irmão, escutando a mesma música alta que ainda tocava e parecia preencher todo o motel agora. Fechou os olhos pensando na ironia da letra e no que havia acabado de acontecer.

* * *

**Mais uma de Amor**, de Emptyspaces11, oneshot

Cena:

— Ei, Sammy! O que há? Sei que acordamos você. Mas... Isso até pode ser bom porque pode se juntar a nós. Vamos nos divertir juntos. O que me diz? "Não me tente... Não me chame... Não me machuque..."

— Me deixe quieto, Dean. Me deixe quieto... – tentava despistar seu irmão. Se Dean percebesse o que estava se passando com ele... Se vislumbrasse o que o estava envergonhando...

— Sei que está durinho, aí embaixo... Por que não vem aqui e damos um jeito nisso? – "Desbocado", pensou, ao escutar do mais velho. Bem próprio de um depravado...

— Não enche! Já não basta ter me acordado? Agora, tenho que agüentar você, nu, em cima da minha cama? Por que não transa logo com a sua amiga e me deixa em paz? – falou totalmente para o travesseiro. Sua voz saiu abafada. Queria poder dizer ao contrário...

— Sam... Ei... Vem. Vai ser divertido. Ninguém vai se machucar. Você vai gostar. Vem...

E ao mesmo tempo em que falava, a garota se aproximou da cama e pôs as mãos em seus ombros, massageando-os lentamente.

Aquilo era muito bom. Não havia como negar. Ele podia relaxar um pouco. Podia se deixar levar pelo conforto da massagem. Se permitiria sentir aquelas mãos tão suaves envolvendo suas costas. Há quanto tempo sentia a falta de mãos femininas lhe fazendo massagem. Jéssica sabia muito bem o quanto lhe fazia bem. Sabia tudo dele. Conhecia seus segredos. Entendia seus desejos. Não o recriminava. Não o culpava. Só o amava, incondicionalmente. Era isso que seu irmão tinha em comum com ela. Ou ela, com ele.

(...)

— Eu amo você... – aquela frase o ensurdeceu. Tinha sido dita tão de leve que parecia estar ecoando dentro dele – Não é suficiente?

Ficou em silêncio por um momento. Olhou dentro dos olhos de seu irmão.

— É tudo – respondeu. A resposta quase não querendo sair.

Então suas bocas se juntaram num beijo quente, forte, como se há muito tempo precisassem uma da outra, como se sentissem falta, como se estivessem doentes e aquilo fosse a cura. Suas bocas juntaram-se alucinadamente, urgentemente. Juntaram-se como se tudo fosse acabar em segundos. Tocaram-se como se precisassem respirar, cada uma o ar da outra. Como se tudo dependesse daquele toque. Como se aquele beijo os conduzisse à eternidade do instante.

E seus corpos deixaram tudo falar mais alto. Deixaram a consciência da ilegalidade, da imoralidade, do pecado, ser dominada pelo profundo amor que sentiam um pelo outro. Porque não era só desejo, não era apenas luxúria, não era pecado amar assim, tanto e com tanta urgência, e tão profundamente... O que sentiam era verdade. Estava impregnado neles. Aquele amor que sentiam um pelo outro era tudo o que tinham. Era tudo o que queriam. Não eram dois. Eram tão somente um. Um apenas. Duas metades que se completavam. Eram dois corpos com uma única alma. Aqueles laços que os uniam era mais do que sangue, era mais do que história. Era mais do que razão. Era mais do que suficiente. Era mais do que tudo.

* * *

**Um Poema para Dean,** de LyaraCR, oneshot

Cena:

Dean estava na beira do fogão de um chalé que haviam alugado para pesquisar um caso. Já havia se queimado umas dez vezes. Estava com fome, mas não sabia fazer nada. Olhou em volta — encontrou seu alvo — foi até a cama e pegou uma barra de chocolate. Encheu uma panela com água e colocou no fogo. Colocou o chocolate num prato e colocou dentro da panela.

Começou a derreter e ele enfiou o dedo enquanto lia o diário de seu pai com uma caneta na mão direita. Levou à boca...

— Hum... Doce...

Associou automaticamente o chocolate ao sabor e ao jeito de Sam. Rabiscou na última folha:

Doce

Te levo, tu me tocas

doce

"**Sam o abraçou após uma caçada difícil. Ele chorava."**

Te beijo, tu me pegas

doce

"**Se lembrou do banheiro do restaurante onde entraram. Ele o beijou e Sam devolveu a altura: O puxou pra uma cabine, arrancou-lhe a gravata e se resolveram."**

Te perco, tu me voltas

doce

"**Haviam se dividido pela mata em busca de um Wendigo, que no fim das contas era só um assassino vagabundo. Ele se perdeu de Sam, o mais novo o encontrou e se amaram ali, sujos de terra, rasgados, homens." **

(...)

Depois de tudo, todas as brigas, todas as desculpas, tentativas de fuga, tentativas de reverter as coisas sem ter vontade realmente, se deixaram ser parte um do outro para sempre. Foram feitos apenas para lutar e ficar juntos, afinal, são irmãos, são homens, amantes, amigos.

São o que têm que ser.

São Winchesters,

São amor.

* * *

**Instinto Selvagem**, de Mystik, oneshot

Cena:

- Dean...Dean...deus, Dean...

O loiro gemeu em concordância, apertando as mãos contra a cintura do irmão, possessivo. Sam se contorceu no seu colo, se esfregando mais, suas ereções já rígidas dentro da calça jeans que usavam adicionando ao calor extra. Os vidros do carro embaçavam mais e mais conforme eles se colavam mais ao outro, com vontade.

Sam o beijava com desespero, aquele fogo, aquela necessidade dentro do seu corpo aumentando mais e mais. Ele se esfregava contra Dean como se estivesse no cio, gemendo o nome do irmão mais velho, implorando sem conseguir proferir as palavras, o seu maior desejo.

Mas não é como se Dean precisasse disso, ele sempre soubera o que Sam precisava. As mãos calejadas desceram para sua bunda e apertaram com gosto, arrancando um grunhido do mais novo. Suas línguas se entrelaçaram com fervor quando Dean puxou-o mais de encontro a si.

- Dean...

- Sammy...eu quero você...eu preciso foder você agora.

O mais novo tremeu com aquelas palavras, a mesma necessidade ecoando por seu corpo. Ele se aproximou mais, deixando os pequenos ofegos escaparem de sua boca enquanto se beijavam e se mordiam.

- Me foda então...irmão.

Dean rugiu como se uma fera presa dentro de si tivesse sido finalmente libertada. Ele virou Sam e de repente pressionou-o contra o banco de couro do Impala, suas mãos firmes abrindo a calça jeans de Sam. O moreno gemeu, suas mãos fazendo o mesmo com Dean e logo eles estavam nús da cintura pra baixo. O mais novo simplesmente abriu as pernas, enlaçando-as pelas coxas de Dean, arqueando o corpo, seu membro rígido se esfregando contra a camiseta de Dean.

(...)

Sam acenou afirmativamente, gemendo alto contra a boca de Dean quando sentiu seu orgasmo estourar como uma bomba por todo o seu corpo, manchando a sua blusa e a camiseta de Dean com seu sêmen. Dean grunhiu selvagem, logo chegando ao ápice também, esvaziando-se dentro de Sam.

E foi quando eles moveram a mão direita, enfiando a faca com as inscrições sagradas direto no peito da menina que os observava, os olhos roxos chocados e ao mesmo tempo furiosos. Sam sorriu maliciosamente, olhando de lado, ainda sem fôlego e com a boca colada em Dean.

- Vai ter que tentar seu pequeno truque no inferno.

A succubus gritou de dor antes de explodir numa nuvem de fumaça. Dean gemeu de prazer quando ouviu aquele grito de morte, ao que Sam respondeu com um longo beijo.

* * *

**Naqueles Dias**, de Nieryka, oneshot

Cena:

Zonzo e ofegante, ainda firmemente apoiado na parede para não cair, Dean começou a tentar entender o que estava acontecendo. Não que fosse difícil depois daquele beijo, claro. Era evidente o que Sam sentia a seu respeito...mas como _Dean_ se sentia a respeito de Sam?

Olhou pra baixo.

Ergueu uma sobrancelha.

Ok, _já_ _sabia_ como estava se sentindo a esse respeito. A pergunta de um milhão de dólares agora era: O que ele _faria_ a respeito? Olhou para Sam.

(...)

- Shhh...agora é a sua vez. – disse Sam, num tom carregado de desejo que fez o membro de Dean latejar e endurecer ainda mais.

Como se já não fosse excitante o suficiente vê-lo ali ajoelhado a seus pés, com os lábios há centímetros...não...milímetros...de seu...

- SAM!! – ele não pode evitar gritar, afinal fora pego de surpresa ao ter seu pau completamente engolido de repente e de uma só vez!

- Mmm?

- Nada!! – jogou a cabeça pra trás. - Oh caramba!!!

Tudo que Dean conseguiu pensar nos dois segundos seguintes foi: Ele vai ter que me explicar onde aprendeu a fazer isso!!!!! Depois desses dois segundos seu cérebro virou pasta de amendoim com geléia, com uma ínfima consciência que lhe dizia que era seu irmão, seu irmãozinho mais novo Sammy quem estava fazendo aquilo; que estava deslizando os lábios pra cima e pra baixo em seu sexo duro e quente, chupando com força a ponto de fazer aqueles ruídos deliciosamente altos que ele estava ouvindo ao longe. Era Sammy, SEU Sammy, que agora estava alternando entre lamber e chupar a ponta, enquanto o bombeava com uma das mãos, a outra acariciando suas bolas de maneira enlouquecedora.

- Sammy...Sammy...- Dean começou a repetir o nome do irmão como um mantra e suas mãos se entrelaçaram carinhosamente nos cabelos longos de Sam, sem nenhuma intenção de forçá-lo a nada, nem de guiá-lo. Céus...ele adorava a sensação do cabelo do irmão entre seus dedos...tão macio...- Oh, Sammy...eu não agüento mais...eu vou...SAAAMMYYY!!!!

Foi a vez de Sam segurar o irmão firmemente para que ele não caísse. Manteve Dean naquela posição até ter engolido até a última gota de seu orgasmo e então se levantou. Dean tremia feito geléia contra ele. (Nota pervertida da autora: Vocês sabem o que eu faria com Dean Winchester e um pote de geléia??? De morango?? Melhor nem imaginarem...) Sua respiração saia a pequenos haustos e seus lábios estavam molhados e deliciosamente rubros, tão irresistíveis que Sam se inclinou e o beijou.

- Lindo.

- He...hein?

- Você. – disse Sam, quando seus olhares se encontraram, o de Dean ainda um pouco vesgo. – Você é lindo, Dean. Consegue ficar ainda mais lindo depois de gozar... – olhou o irmão de cima a baixo com uma expressão que era, no mínimo, capaz de embaraçar um ator pornô.

Mas Dean Winchester é Dean Winchester, então...

* * *

**Um Show de Irmão**, de Nieryka, oneshot

Cena:

- Você me ouviu. Eu fiz aquele show pra você...- ele meneou a cabeça, pensando melhor e completou. – Na verdade, em todos os shows, era em você que eu pensava. Pra mim, Sammy...era você ali na platéia, não aqueles sujeitos. Era pra você que eu tirava a roupa, Sam...

Por um segundo Sam sentiu os joelhos fraquejarem e teria caído no chão se Dean não o tivesse enlaçado pela cintura bem na hora. Com delicadeza o irmão mais velho o conduziu para a cama, para que se sentasse, e se inclinou para ele, sussurrando em seu ouvido de uma maneira que enviou arrepios pelo corpo inteiro de Sam.

(...)

- E agora, Sammy? – perguntou Dean, no rosto uma expressão que era um misto de desejo e divertimento enquanto fitava Sam, entrelaçando os dedos nos cabelos longos e macios dele, puxando-os para trás para beijá-lo com ardor. – O show foi satisfatório desta vez?

- A prática leva á perfeição...- Sam mordeu delicadamente os voluptuosos lábios do irmão enquanto ambos rumavam para a cama ás cegas.

* * *

**Sampala**, de Quiet Bite, oneshot

Cena:

Dean manteve o sorriso de lado ao deslizar pelo banco, para cima e para baixo, como se Sam estivesse atrás de si. E enquanto se esfregava contra seu banco e o apertava também, sua outra mão continuava com os carinhos no banco ao lado.

Um gemido veio do painel.

Os carinhos da mão que estava no banco ao lado cessaram e ela pressionou o couro com pouca força.

- Dean...

A pressão da mão ficou maior.

- Sim, Sammy?

As luzes ficaram mais desconexas.

O sorriso do mais velho era maior e nada ali parava, as mãos apenas deixavam os carinhos mais maldosos.

Bem maldosos, aliás.

Outro gemido veio do painel.

- Seu ciúme acabou?

Dean riu um pouco e gemeu o nome de seu irmão mais novo ao apertar fortemente ambos os bancos e continuar a deslizar pelo couro num ritmo bem... Interessante.

- Cala a boca.

O mais velho sorriu de lado com a resposta ofegante e bem baixa vinda do painel.

- Oh, querida, porque o mau humor?

Dean se inclinou um pouco e lambeu a parte do painel em que aparecia a luz vermelha.

O carro tremeu levemente.

- Isso significa que foi bom pra você?

(...)

- Minha bitch.

Uma risada veio do painel.

- É, vai nessa.

Dean fez uma careta.

-Como assim?

O carro acelerou bruscamente e voltou a andar.

É. Sam também sabia criar ciúmes.

* * *

**Shadows on your eyes**, de Shiryuforever94 (cap 1)

Cena:

Dean manteve o olhar de quem não estava nem aí, embora seu corpo sendo imprensado por Sam não fosse brincadeira. É, seu irmãozinho estava... Enorme...

- "Espero que não tenha usado anabolizantes, senão ficará impotente e, cá para nós, não queremos isso, não é mesmo?" Dean sentia a dureza do corpo imenso e forte colado ao seu e pensar neles dois na cama o fez incendiar. Não ia resistir muito mais. Aliás, estava resistindo?

- "Vai à merda, Dean, eu não uso porcaria!" A mão imensa de Sam pousou exatamente em cima do membro do irmão e Sam sorriu. – "Já está doido por mim? Nem comecei..."

Dean gemeu quando Sam apertou-o com jeito. Piorou quando a boca do mais novo invadiu a sua e logo as línguas conversavam sobre luxúria e saudade.

Sam Winchester era um homem forte. Muito forte. Apesar do gênio que parecia submisso à Dean, era uma pessoa determinada.

E agora queria seu irmão.

Não como quereria um irmão, não era nada disso...

- "Vou te deixar sem andar por uma semana... Vai me pagar por ter me deixado sozinho aqui... Por ter duvidado de mim." Sam afastou-se para, com as duas mãos, rasgar a camisa de Dean como se fosse papel e atacar-lhe os mamilos sem piedade enquanto soltava o cinto de sua própria calça e ia tirando-a para não atrapalhar.

- "Sam... Devagar... Eu mal saí do túmulo." Dean tentou controlar o ataque do outro, mas nem sabia se estava sendo ouvido.

(...)

E Dean sentia-se em casa, em paz. Aquela sensação de pertencer a alguém, os movimentos fortes e violentos de Sam atingindo o clímax. O mais velho dos Winchester praticamente vagou entre realidade e sonho. Gemeu... Gritou... Sentiu prazer como nunca mais sentiria com ninguém.

Apenas com Sam.

Somente com Sam.

Tudo com Sam...

Desabaram na cama, quase quebrando o estrado e resfolegando. Apertaram-se, sem se descolarem, pois já haviam ficado separados o bastante. Agarraram-se como se fossem ser jogados longe um do outro a qualquer momento.


	17. Indeferidas

**Lembrem-se: todas as nominadas estão na comunidade Impala Trunk Awards 2010 Nominadas, neste endereço (retire os espaços). Achamos que isto facilitaria a localização das fics:**

http: //www . fanfiction . net/ community/ Impala_Trunk_Awards_2010_Nominadas /80417/

Agora, vamos às:

**..................**

**INDEFERIDAS**

**...................  
**

**Infelizmente, parte das fics indicadas fugia da proposta da competição, e por isso não foram para a segunda fase. Mesmo assim, são fics de qualidade, memoráveis e que devem constar na Lista Fics Para Ler de todo mundo! Apesar de não continuarem participando, parabéns aos autores pelo excelente trabalho de variação. Somente o fato de terem sido indicadas faz delas muito especiais para os leitores. São elas:**

MELHOR BEIJO

Quem de nós dois, de Crica (data de publicação 02/07/20100)

Loving Angels, Duquesa (data de publicação 02/02/2010)

* * *

CENA INESQUECÍVEL

Cortaaa!, de Gemini Sakura (não incluiu a cena guia)

Algemas, de Kuchiki. Rukia13 (data de publicação 01-27-10)

Recomeço, de Maryspn ** "Que merda de psicólogo eu sou, tentando resolver os problemas de..."** (foge do conceito de cena)

* * *

CENÁRIO INESQUECÍVEL

Jericho Supernatural Reloaded, a Rainha (não incluiu cena guia)

* * *

MOMENTO CHICK FLICK

A Força Do Amor, de Ana Ackles (data de publicação 02/11/2010)

Supernatural Valentine's Day Paraíso, de Galatea Glax (não se enquadra no conceito Momento Chick Flick)

Quem Melhor Me Conhece, de Liafrombrazil (não incluiu a cena guia)

E Se Eu Fosse Você, de Miss dartmoor (não incluiu a cena guia)

* * *

MELHOR CROSSOVER

Inevitável, de Galatea Glax (fic incompleta)

* * *

FIC PARA COADJUVANTE

Sem Arrependimentos, Kurai Kiryu (data de publicação 02-24-10)

Don't Fear The Reaper, Shiryuforever94 (data de publicação 02/12/2010)

* * *

FIC DE ESTREIA

Ou te devoro, de A Rainha (não se enquadra no conceito fic de estreia)

Piada Ruim, de Katsucchi (data de publicação 02/11/2010)

Reencontro, de Pollyta (fic incompleta)

* * *

FIC INESQUECÍVEL

Inevitavel, de Galatea Glax (fic incompleta)

* * *

FRASE DE DEAN WINCHESTER

"É uma questão de princípios. Não vou comprar, nem carregar minhas armas, nem atirar em um fantasma, nem macular o meu carro com qualquer coisa que seja light ou outra dessas merdas afrescalhadas... Já me basta você."

Em Pequenos Momentos Winchester e Cia, de Pat Calmon (publicada em 03-24-10)

* * *

CENA COM O IMPALA

Gota d'Água, de LyaraCR (não incluiu cena guia)

Uma Personalidade Toda Dela, de Nieryka (fic traduzida. O prêmio destina-se a fics originais)

Trilha Sonora, de Emptyspaces11 (não se enquadra no conceito de Cena com o Impala, pois a cena poderia se passar em outro ambiente; em nenhum momento o Impala foi citado)

* * *

MOMENTO DIVÃ

SPN Hotel California: Entre o Céu e o Inferno, de Liafrombrazil (não se enquadra no conceito de Momento Divã)

Recomeço, de MarySPN (não se enquadra no conceito de Momento Divã)

* * *

REVIEW DO ANO

Joe Belmont em Smut, caps 19 e 20, de Emptyspaces11 (a review não foi relacionada na íntegra, como solicitado na regra da categoria)

Yuki O.o em Smut, caps 21 e 22, de de Emptyspaces11 (a review não foi relacionada na íntegra, como solicitado na regra da categoria)

* * *

MOMENTO SCHMOOPS

Nem Tudo É O Que Parece, de Crica (A Cena indicada é idêntica a cena relacionada em Recordações. A fic Nem Tudo É O Que Parece é uma sidefic de Recordações, conforme explicitado na apresentação da autora. Pareceu adequado suprimir uma fic com a mesma cena da categoria, sem perda para a autora. Optamos pela fic original.)

Always the scissors, Dean! de Emptyspaces11 (fic traduzida. O prêmio destina-se a fics originais)

* * *

SLASH DASTIEL

Lições da Vida, Anarcogirl (data de publicação 03-16-10)

O Amor Pode Ser Tão Doce, de Carol Camui (data de publicação 01-16-10)

Loving Angels, de Duquesa (data de publicação 02/02/2010)

Sob as Estrelas (não se enquadra no conceito de slash)

Nos Braços De Um Anjo, de Galatea Glax (não se enquadra no conceito de slash)

One Two three, de Lisi Black S (não se enquadra no conceito de slash)

* * *

SLASH FIRST TIME

Quem De Nós Dois, De Crica (data de publicação 02/07/20100)

* * *

HET

Nada Como A Sensação De Algo Novo, de Brazilianvicky (fic traduzida. O prêmio destina-se a fics originais)

Eu te amo, de Crica (data de publicação 01/11/2010)

Reencontro, Pollyta (não foi indicado o capítulo, o que, numa longfic, torna impraticável a localização da cena).

* * *

SLASH PADACKLES

Apocalipse Now, de MarySPN (data de publicação 03/03/2010)

* * *

SLASH COM OCC

Orgulho, de Brazilianvicky (foge do conceito de slash)

* * *

SLASH WINCEST

One Two Three, de Lisi Black S (não se enquadra no conceito de slash)

Come Back To The Hell, de Mello Evans (data de publicação 02/09/2010)

Pecado Profundo, de Nieryka (fic traduzida. O prêmio destina-se a fics originais)

* * *

MELHOR VILÃO ORIGINAL

Daneel em Erros, de Miss Dartmoor (trata-se de personagem inspirado em pessoa real)

* * *

Como algumas categorias foram extintas porque apenas um concorrente foi validado, e não havia sentido em considerá-los automaticamente os melhores do estilo sem a devida avaliação dos leitores, decidimos por premiá-los com a Menção Honrosa.

Serão citados no mesmo momento dos vencedores do Impala trunk Awards, como Menção Honrosa. Aguardem!

**Então, meninos e meninas, chegou a hora de ler e votar! Boa sorte aos concorrentes e desejamos a todos que se divirtam e se emocionem bastante durante a leitura das nominadas. **

**Estamos à disposição para quaisquer esclarecimentos. Sintam-se livres para nos contatar a qualquer momento.**

**Até mais**

A Organização

(A Rainha e Galatea Glax)


	18. Confira os Banners

.................

CONHEÇA OS BANNERS DA PREMIAÇÃO

...................

Graças à incrível criatividade de Morgana Onirica, nossa designer gráfica de plantão, temos 3 lindíssimos e descolados banners de premiação, de acordo com o gênero da premiação. O nome da fic vai ter maior destaque neste banner.

Dê uma conferida e deixem um oi pra Morgana, o trabalho dela ficou a cara do concurso! Tirem os espaços para ver:

http: // www . pict . com / view / 3433208 / 800 / momentos

http: // www . pict . com / view / 3433209 / 800 / negocios

http: // www . pict . com / view / 3433210 / 800 / semvergonhice

**Ah, aproveitando o momento, quero lembrar que a votação termina no dia 31 de abril, ou seja, faltam apenas 3 dias. Portanto, contamos com vocês. **

**Lembramos também que você pode votar apenas nas categorias que preferir.**

**Votem, prestigiem, premiar suas fics preferidas só depende de você!**

**Um abraço!**

**A Rainha**


	19. Prazo de Votação Prorrogado

**......................**

**Prorrogação**

**.......................**

Devido a alguns pedidos, por causa de época de provas e etc., optamos por prorrogar o prazo de votação até dia 7 de maio. Espero que com isto, possamos ajudar quem demonstrou interesse em votar mais não teve tempo hábil de conferir as concorrentes!

Com isto, a noite de premiação deve ocorrer no dia 15 de maio.

Agradeço a compreensão de quem já votou e prometemos um grande evento. Muito obrigada a quem já votou e boa sorte aos concorrentes!


	20. Noite de Premiação Parte 1

_**Desculpem o atraso do evento de premiação, mas estavamos com dificuldades de encontrar convidados dispostos a vir, depois do Impala Awards (por que será?). Mas enfim, aqui estamos e apresentamos uma noite inesquecível para prestigiar aqueles e aquelas que têm nos emocionado e alegrado por todos estes anos do fandom.**_

_**P.S: Recomendamos que os vídeos sejam assistidos na ordem em que aparecem, para uma melhor experiência da cerimônia. Basta tirar os espaços. **_

_**Divirtam-se!**_

_**

* * *

**_

**................**

**A Noite de Premiação**

**(ou... O Fandom no Fundo do Poço)**

**.................  
**

"Ei, psiu! EI Sam, EI!" Uma voz sussurrada muito perto do seu ouvido fez Sam sobressaltar-se. Ele despertou do seu cochilo roubado, procurando a origem do chamado, ali no abismo.

"Que bonitinho, né não?"

"Bonitinho nada, um tesão..." falou a outra voz. Ele se pôs de pé, tateando.

"T á esquentando...Tá quente..." a voz feminina provocou.

Sam usou a frase para fazer um demônio ou anjo se revelarem, como ouvira Castiel certa vez fazer. Mas nada funcionou. Até praticamente tropeçar num corpo feminino.

"Ai meu pé! Caramba, Pé Grande, você esmagou meu dedinho!"

"EU não estou enxergando nada, moça, desculpe. Se isto não é um pesadelo, nada explica o fato de eu ter me jogado com Miguel e Lúcifer num abismo que está selado para contê-los para todo o sempre, e encontrar duas mulheres papeando no escuro como se fosse uma fila de banco!"

"Ah, sim, claro. Isto. **Então, seus problemas acabaram, mocinho!** Não precisa mais ficar bancando o Pé Grande Emo, chorando aí no cantinho enquanto aqueles dois ficam discutindo e brigando o tempo todo." A voz que soava um pouco adolescente falou, ligeiramente imperativa. E Sam tinha a impressão de que conhecia aquela voz de algum lugar.

"Ah, é? Depois de que coro angelical invadir o lugar?" Definitivamente, Sam Winchester não estava querendo ser tirado para otário nem pelas vozes em sua cabeça. Porque só podiam ser vozes em sua cabeça. Vozes irritantes e ligeiramente debochadas.

"Tsc tsc tsc...Você por acaso já viu os anjos realmente botando a mão na massa, fora no episódio em que o Castiel mostra os mamilos pela primeira vez?" A outra voz comentou, e ouviu-se um barulho intrigante, como se alguém esfregasse uma lixa nas unhas. Sam arrepiou-se.

"Do que vocês estão falando...? Oh, Santo John Winchester, estou perdendo a razão...!" Sam agarrou os próprios cabelos, que ali estavam realmente desalinhados, pela primeira vez desde que Lúcifer deixou seu corpo. Porque Lúcifer penteava o cabelo até doer o couro cabeludo. Nem portais se abrindo e a chacina de demônios fez aquele cabelo sair do lugar.

"Gah, tem uma luz aí?"

"Peraí, acho que eu trouxe meu celular..." Uma luz azul iluminou a profunda escuridão por alguns momentos, deixando que Sam percebesse as silhuetas das duas mulheres.

"O que? Celular?" Sam avançou para elas, tomando o objeto da mão da moça e digitando furiosamente.

"Amorzinho, isto daqui não é E.T. Não dá pra telefonar pra casa. Me dá isso daqui que eu não quero que a bateria acabe sem eu tirar uma foto de Miguel e Lúcifer. Pra botar lá no Orkut, sabe?"

"Mas, afinal... Quem são vocês?"

A morena aproximou a luz azulada do rosto, passando em seguida a iluminar o rosto da parceira ruiva.

O queixo de Sam caiu.

"Não. Pode. Ser!"

"Sabia que ele ia gostar de nos ver." A Rainha comentou para Galatea Glax, com um sorrisinho.

.......

"Eu ainda não confio em vocês." Sam Winchester sibilou, enquanto a morena ajeitava pela última vez sua gravata e bagunçava um pouco seu cabelo lavado e secado com secador. Sam Winchester nunca fora tão humilhado em toda sua vida por um ser humano.

A ruiva ainda aplicava o rímel em si mesma, enquanto relembrou o Winchester:

"Então não esqueça, Sam. Basta cumprir sua parte no trato e te mandamos diretinho para o teu irmão, no exato instante em que as doze badaladas da meia noite soarem. Espero que não haja nenhuma delonga..."

"Trato... E vocês juram que não são demônios..."

"Antigamente pensariam que eu era uma fada madrinha, ou algo assim, numa circunstância dessas." A Rainha ajeitou a coroa no topo da cabeça, até dar-se por satisfeita.

"O que ela não faz para não pagar cachê..." sussurrou sorrateiramente Galatea Glax, fingindo cantarolar alguma coisa perto do espelho do camarim. "Escute, querido..."

"Você só esqueceu que eu não quero ir ao baile, Rainha!" Sam não agüentou, explodiu com as duas. As malucas, apareceram no poço onde Lúcifer e Miguel estavam aprisionados (além dele, claro) como quem dá uma passadinha na festinha de alguém, só pra fazer uma presença. E como se não fosse o bastante, ainda podiam sair de lá. E tirá-lo de lá! Estava, definitivamente, ficando maluco.

"Não quer ir ao baile, quer dizer, não quer ir ao nosso humilde evento, só porque estava se divertindo pra caramba lá no Abismo, certo? Nós fomos muito más te obrigando a aceitar nosso convite de vir aqui dar uma mãozinha com nossa premiação, aliás, uma premiação em homenagem ao Impala, o carro que salvou a humanidade. Nós vamos inclusive te pagar o favor enviando você direto para os braços da sua alma gêm... do seu querido irmão Dean. Mas está tudo muito ruim e tudo o que você quer é voltar a ficar lá no cantinho escuro. Estou vendo que tem gente que adora ver o Dean chorar...Meu Deus, Sam Winchester. Você só reclama! Tão emo..."

Sam abaixou os olhos, envergonhado, considerando as palavras da ruiva. Mas não houve mais tempo para discussões ou argumentos. Galatea Glax abriu a porta, aguardando para que os três saíssem.

"Um minuto, pessoal. Sorria Sam!"

....

O Ficwriters Theater estava pululando em antecipação ao inicio da cerimônia. Os holofotes iluminaram duas silhuetas femininas ladeando uma (grande e estonteante) silhueta masculina, e quando finalmente as luzes se acenderam no palco do Teatro, os aplausos pararam como se tivessem visto um bicho do pé em tamanho gigante lá no palco.

Os grilos cricrilaram.

Sam Winchester afrouxou o colarinho, incomodado.

O público estava chocado.

"Boa noite, senhoras e senhores! Se vocês estavam imaginando como é que esta festa iria ser melhor que o Impala Awards, eis o homem! Sam Winchester original e exclusivo prestigiando nosso evento!" A Rainha anunciou orgulhosa, aplaudindo o caçador entre ela e Galatea Glax. Os aplausos, claro, ensurdeceram a multidão e os apresentadores, embora todo mundo ali ainda tentasse entender como maldição A Rainha tirava da manga nada mais nada menos que Sam Winchester em carne, osso e sangue de demônio. Cara de pau!

"Achei que elas eram inimigas juradas..." alguém cochichou para a pessoa ao lado, falando sobre Galatea, provavelmente.

"Eu acho que ela é um demônio..." outro sussurrou sobre a Rainha.

"Desta vez, é um metamorfo. Estou certa!" Alguém insinuou sobre Sam.

Galatea pegou o microfone, sorridente:

Estamos extremamente orgulhosos de recebê-los aqui, para a cerimônia de entrega dos Impala Trunk Awards 2010! O primeiro, e esperamos, não o último! Vocês sabem, pensamos em categorias realmente diferentes e claro, divertidas. Porque no fandom em Português de Supernatural, a gente pode encontrar uma variedade de tudo! Aproveitamos algumas das ideias maravilhosas da Emptyspaces11, que sugeriu algumas categorias também. Contamos com o toque da Morgana Onirica nos banners, que ficaram demais. E cada um que indicou e votou, merece nosso agradecimento. E aos jurados, que tiveram um trabalhinho extra na hora de julgar os empates, obrigado pela disposição e dedicação!

**

* * *

Video para Fanfic de estréia:**

**http: // WWW . youtube . com / watch?v = SzsQiuLhDsc

* * *

**

Galatea falou ao microfone:

**Então, estou muito feliz de anunciar a Melhor Fanfiction De Estreia, ou seja, a primeira fic de Supernatural escrita por alguém aqui no Fanfiction net. As concorrentes foram:**

Pausa, de Crica

Aftermath, de Mystik

Destinos, de Det. Rood

Por que você me ama, não é? De Emptyspaces11

Ateu, de Lily Carroll

Pequenos Monstros, de Nieryka

**E a vencedora foi... Ateu, de Lily Carroll! Parabéns pelo excelente trabalho na sua primeira fanfiction de Supernatural!**

**

* * *

**

Vídeo para Melhor Fic para Coadjuvante:

http: // www . youtube . com / watch?v = DulqQFX1ecg&feature = fvsr

* * *

Sam Winchester sorriu seu melhor sorriso de covinhas, pois sabia que era melhor não decepcionar nem suas "benéficas fadas-madrinhas", nem algum ficwriter mais melindroso. Se algum deles fosse como Chuck...

**Muitas vezes, alguns personagens secundários do show acabam por ter papel fundamental na trama. E também, nas fics. Algumas delas chegam a ser criadas exclusivamente para eles. As candidatas à Melhor Fanfiction para Coadjuvante foram:**

The Truth, de Det. Rood (Victor Henricksen)

Laços Invisíveis, de Emptyspaces11 (Bobby Singer)

Estonteantes Olhos Esverdeados, de Mrs. Lola (Jo Harvelle)

**E a vencedora do Impala Trunk Awards 2010 nesta categoria é... Estonteante Olhos Esverdeados, por Mrs. Lola! Parabéns!**

"Viu, nem doeu." Galatea cochichou para Sam, que sorriu amarelo, enquanto A Rainha entregava o prêmio à Mrs. Lola. "Os agradecimentos vão ser à parte, só pra você sair correndo daqui e impedir que Dean cumpra sua prom..."

"Quer parar de dar spoilers pra ele?" Galatea levou um cutucão da Rainha. Sam ficou pensando sobre o que teria acontecido com seu irmão... Se ele tivesse feito alguma coisa parecida com que o próprio Sam tinha feito enquanto Dean estivera no inferno, oh Deus! No início, ele até pensara que fora Dean quem encontrara a Rainha e sua amiga aliciadora para tirá-lo do fundo do poço, mas elas lhe garantiram que o irmão de Sam nada tinha a ver com isso.

....

**

* * *

**

**Video para Momento Divã:**

**http: // WWW . youtube . com / watch?v = 0l4fclvcPpk&feature = related**

**

* * *

**

"Uma das categorias mais interessantes da competição foi a Momento Divã. Porque nós sabemos que algumas coisas são muito mais claras para quem olha de longe. E sempre temos aquele ficwriter que consegue desvendar os mistérios das situações, motivações, e o que se passa nos corações e mentes dos personagens. Por isso, na categoria Momento Divã... O que foi, Sam?"

"Muito fácil ficar julgando sem conhecer... "

"Já vai ficar emo de novo?" A Rainha bateu o pé no chão, impaciente.

"Não é isso. Quero dizer. Ninguém está na minha pele ou na de Dean pra saber como é que as coisas são na realidade. E a gente ainda tenta fazer o melhor pra humanidade! Quer dizer, vocês sentam e ficam aí julgando, como se... e olha só, ainda têm o desplante de dizer: "os personagens"! Os personagens? Eu sou real!"

"Aiaiai..." Galatea cruzou os braços. "Sam, meia-noite, lembra?"

Sam calou-se, preocupado. Se esta era sua chance de voltar para o lado do irmão, ia agarrar com unhas e dentes. Mesmo que as malucas ficassem fingindo que ele era só um conceito ou um personagem.

"**COMO EU IA DIZENDO", A Rainha falou, "AS CONCORRENTES AO MOMENTO DIVÃ FORAM:"**

A Imagem Perfeita Está Presa No Olhar, de Emptyspaces11

Quem se Importa, afinal? De Emptyspaces11

Sob as estrelas, de Emptyspaces11

Tempestade, de Thata Martins

**E a vencedora nesta categoria foi... Por favor, Sam...**

**Sam abriu o envelope, anunciando:**

"**Quem se Importa, afinal? De Emptyspaces11. Parabéns, Emptyspaces11..."**

....

Tivemos a categoria Melhor Crossover, onde apenas uma fanfiction teve a indicação validada. Por isto, homenageamos **Just Like Us, de Nieryka com a Menção Honrosa na categoria melhor Crossover (Supernatural/ Vampiros do Deserto)!** Parabéns!

* * *

**Vídeo para Melhor Novo Par:**

**http: // WWW . youtube . com / watch?v = 2Gitnilg-bc&feature = related

* * *

**

"Como o já consagrado Par Jensen/ Jared, Dean/Sam e agora o novo Dean/Castiel têm muitas fics, pedimos..."

"Eu mereço..." Sam resmungou, amuado, sobre o comentário. Galatea fingiu que não ouviu e continuou a falar, ignorando também o murmúrio da platéia que falava sobre o processo de negação arraigado dos Winchester.

"**...que fossem indicadas as fics com novos pares. Então, as nominadas ao Impala Trunk Awards de Melhor Novo par foram:**

**Jade/Dean** em SPN Reloaded Eu os Declaro Marido e Mulher de A Rainha

**Stella/Dean** em Silent Lucidity Queensryche de Deany RS

**Sarah/Sam** em Banzai de Det. Rood e Crica

**Darren/Jensen** em In Joy and Sorrow de Emptyspaces11

**Miguel/Lúcifer** em À Deriva, de Galatea Glax

**Ellen/Dean** em Nada e Além ou Sombras e Escuridão de Galatea Glax

**Bela/Sam** em Paradoxo de NaylaS2

**E o melhor novo par foi... ****Darren/Jensen**** em In Joy and Sorrow de Emptyspaces11! ****Sobe aqui de novo, Empty! Parabéns pelo sucesso do par!**

**...**

**

* * *

Vídeo para Melhor Vilão Original:**

** http: // WWW . youtube . com / watch?v = dvAwK _ jLhOQ&feature = related**

**

* * *

**

Sam voltou ao microfone, para anunciar o prêmio de Melhor Vilão Original.

Pelo jeito, vocês gostam mesmo de serem sádicos e cruéis, porque não basta Lúcifer, o Demônio dos Olhos Amarelos, Zacariah e um punhado de inimigos aleatórios, além da imprensa, no caso de Jensen e Jared. Vocês ainda precisam criar mais obstáculos para nossas vidas, não é mesmo? Aparentemente todo ficwriter fez estágio como torturador no inferno, para criar vilões que só detonam com a gente. Então, ok: Foi nestas fics que vocês nos fizeram sofrer e criaram gente louca para nos perseguir:

Férias na Fazenda de Emptyspaces11 (** Leon)**

História de nós Dois de Emptyspaces11** (Marty)**

Inevitável (_crossover_ com Numb3rs) de Galatea Glax** (Raptor)**

Amor, Estranho Amor, de Mary SPN** (Robert)**

**E a sádica vencedora e sua criatura abominável foram: Mary SPN e Robert como melhor vilão!**

....

As meninas, empolgadíssimas, se olharam e, enquanto no telão deslizavam uma série de reviews lindas e engraçadas. Até Sam começou a sorrir ao lê-las. Galatea tomou o microfone mais uma vez:

"**Algumas pessoas no fandom se destacam pela simpatia, amizade, e claro, pela enorme quantidade de reviews. Acompanha os capítulos, dá opiniões, participa de desafios... Mas principalmente, é muito responsável com as reviews que envia. Por isso, aplauso às nominadas a Reviewer do Ano:**

Crica

Emptyspaces11

Larysam

Mary SPN

Yami no Tsuki SPN

**Nesta categoria, todas merecem nosso carinho, mas a vencedora de Reviewer do Ano de 2010 foi... Crica! Parabéns, menina! Continue sendo referência de como a reviewer perfeita deve ser**

...

* * *

**Vídeo para Melhor Fic de Temporada:**

http: // WWW . youtube . com / watch?v = m6kDxPYDElc

* * *

Como não poderia deixar de ser, aqui nossa homenagem aos episódios da série, com as melhores fics de cada temporada.

**Primeira Temporada**

A Tecedeira, de A Rainha

Resposta, de Emptyspaces11

Seguindo em Frente, de Liafrombrazil

**A primeira temporada teve como melhor fic... Resposta, de Emptyspaces11! Vem pra cá, vem pra cá!**

**Segunda Temporada**

O Dia da Caça, de Crica

Perigo na Floresta, de Crica

O Segredo do Salgueiro, de Thata Martins

**E o Impala Trunk Awards 2010 de Melhor fic da Segunda temporada foi Perigo na Floresta, de Crica! Parabéns!**

**Terceira Temporada**

Nesta categoria, uma única fic foi indicada, portanto recebe nossa menção honrosa:

**Family Business de Boa Pergunta! Parabéns pela citação de sua fic!**

**Quarta Temporada**

Não houve indicações nesta categoria para esta edição do ITA. O que foi uma pena, certo? Quem sabe no ano que vem a gente descubra fics incríveis sobre esta temporada?

**Quinta Temporada**

A Herança dos Anjos, de Amanda Izidoro

Inesperado, de Thata Martins

**Quem leva o Impala Trunk Awards 2010 para casa é... Inesperado, de Thata Martins!**

**...**

**

* * *

Vídeo para Melhor Fic Pré Série:**

**http: // www . youtube . com / watch?v = xyptRepZGNs**

**

* * *

**

Sam coçou o olho quando as luzes voltaram para ele. A Rainha teve que improvisar, já que nosso amigo caçador não se sentia em condições de falar nada:

Er...bem... Ninguém sabe o que Jesus fez até os 30 anos, mas podem imaginar, assim como podemos imaginar o que aconteceu no período até Dean ir buscar Sam em Stanford... Fics maravilhosas sobre este período foram indicadas:

Morte e Renascimento, de Galatea Glax

Supernatural Valentine's Day A Explicação, de Larysam

Um Momento para John, de Nieryka

Olhos selvagens, de Petrus Heligan

Supernatural Valentine's Day Um Super Presente, de Pollyta

O Grande Baile, de Thata Martins

Adeus à Infância, de Vickyloka

**e vocês votaram e escolheram...**

**A melhor Fic Pré Série, ganhadora do Impala Awards 2010 é... **Supernatural Valentine's Day Um Super Presente, de Pollyta! Parabéns!

...

Depois de apresentarmos o Impala Trunk Awards de Melhor Beijo, vamos fazer um rápido intervalo... Mas é só virar a página. Que estaremos juntos de novo!

Quem não queria ser a estrela de um beijo desses?

**Supernatural Valentine's Day: What's Up?** De Crica

**Uma vez Winchester, Sempre Winchester, de Crica**

**Mais Uma De Amor**, de Emptyspaces11

**Perdoe-me Pai, **de Galatea Glax

**Bad Things, **de Miss Dartmoor

**Duas Vezes Você**, de Miss Dartmoor

**Vendaval de Paixões**, de Nualla

**Cinco Beijos,** de Rachelismos

**Quem é a mulherzinha Agora?** de Thata Martins

**E o Impala Trunk Awards 201 para a Cena de Melhor Beijo vai para... Vendaval De Paixões, Nualla! Parabéns, menina!**

CONTINUEM CONOSCO, AINDA TEM MAIS!


	21. Noite de Premiação Parte 2

**................**

**Noite de Premiação**

**(No Fundo do Poço, parte 2)**

**................**

"Seu esganado, quer deixar para os outros?" Miguel reclamou, mal humorado como sempre.

"Ah Miguel, poupe-me! Isto daqui era muito melhor quando eu não precisava dividir com ninguém. E agora, você ainda fica controlando o quanto eu vou comer?" Lúcifer zombou do mais velho, enquanto coçava o pé, em sua poltrona em frente à TV. Estavam assistindo a transmissão exclusiva do Impala Trunk Awards.

"Você sempre foi um fominha! Vamos dividir direito..." Miguel puxou a bandeja de hambúrgueres entre os dois.

"Dividir direito, sei! Como dividimos direito o espaço: você fica no céu e eu no abismo."

"Aqui até que é espaçoso..."

"Mas a vista é péssima, espertinho. Mas agora você se deu mal. Vai ter que morar aqui comigo por um longo tempo... Só pra ver o que é bom pra tosse."

"Lu..."

"Ahn...?"

"Eu não tusso."

"Ah, ok."

"Ah cara, na boa. Deixa pra lá. Cansei. E também não agüentava mais o Sam choramingando porque não tinha o irmãozinho pra pegar na mão dele aqui no escuro. E você lembra, é minha testemunha. Eu até chamei ele pra ficar aqui com a gente, mas ele não quis. E depois o orgulhoso sou eu..."

"Ah tá... Lu?"

"Fala, Mika."

"Por que você deixou as gurias levarem seu receptáculo?"

"Ahn bem... É que, você não sabe, mas... eu tenho um projetinho..."

"Alguma de suas armações, Lucifer?" Miguel já alteou a voz, irado. Tinha puxado esta característica do Pai.

"Claro que não! Só uma coisinha que eu fiquei fazendo aqui por aquela parte dos mil anos... É que eu tenho uma banda... Nada muito sério, sabe... A gente toca uns covers de vez em quando..."

Miguel olhou atônito para o irmão mais novo.

"E...?"

"E daí que a Rainha falou que, se o Sam pudesse sair pra brincar, ela deixava a gente se apresentar na festa depois da cerimônia... Aliás... Você viu minha jaqueta de couro por aí?"

.......

* * *

**Vídeo para Melhores Frases:**

**http: // WWW . youtube . com / watch?v = 0bWp5T-psBo&feature = PlayList&p = B84B1AECABDC8BDD&playnext _ from = PL&index = 8**

**

* * *

**

"Que os dois irmãos são mestres absolutos em tiradas e frases de efeito, isso nós já sabemos. Mas você escolheu as melhores tiradas de Dean e Sam nas fanfictions e...Sam, ei Sammy, o que foi?" Galatea abandonou o microfone ao perceber que o gigante ao seu lado parecia estar passando mal. Sabe, daquele jeitinho de fazer umas caretinhas e sacudir a cabeça, franzindo a testa e erguendo o queixo. Como quem vai desmaiar por falta de açúcar no sangue. O jeito Sam Winchester de passar mal.

A Rainha também o apoiou.

"Não foi nada... é que... Agora eu estou começando a perceber que vocês acompanham todos os detalhes de nossas vidas e... oh meu Deus, eu estou hiper ventilando..." ele ergueu o rosto novamente, ligeiramente apoplético.

"Preocupado por que a gente sabe tudo da sua vida? Todas as suas frases e também seus segredinhos...? Liga não, amore... Você estava acostumado com a idéia de que Deus observava cada movimento seu... Por que não mais algumas pessoas...? Tudo bem. Milhões de pessoas. Pense nisso como um incentivo para ser um homem melhor..."

"Você está tentando ajudar ou o que?" Ele gemeu, apavorado.

* * *

**Vídeo de Sam:**

**http: // WWW . youtube . com / watch?v = 7ZqRhO_ZwNA&feature = PlayList&p = B84B1AECABDC8BDD&playnext _ from = PL&index = 5**

**

* * *

**

A Rainha então anunciou, enquanto Sam bebia um copo d'água.

**Estas estão as nominadas a melhor Frase de Sam Winchester:**

"**Não enrola, Dean, que eu te conheço. Quando você começa a tagarelar sem parar é porque precisa de tempo pros neurônios acharem o caminho do cérebro e produzirem uma desculpa esfarrapada para alguma idiotice que esteja pensando em fazer."**

Em Uma vez Winchester, sempre Winchester, de Crica

**"Pelo amor de Deus, Dean, só cala a boca e vê se não estraga tudo, tá?"**

Em The Colt, de Det. Rood e Crica

"**Um paralelepípedo, Dean! Ou seja, um hexaedro cujas faces opostas são paralelas e congruentes. E é por causa dos ângulos que não eram retos que a cova ficou toda desalinhada. Você cavou errado da última vez. Ficou torta, inclinada. Não era um hexaedro perfeito. Os ângulos não eram ângulos de 90 graus!"**

Em Hexaedro perfeito, de Emptyspaces11

"**Claro. Tinha esquecido que o personagem da Disney que você mais gosta é o Bambi..."**

Em Pequenos Monstros, de Nieryka

"**Isso é mais nojento que beijar."**

Em Supernatural Valentine's Day A Explicação, de Larysam

"E a frase mais Sam Winchester de todas foi... Do que é que você está rindo, Sam Winchester?"

"Vocês são loucas... Eu até admito que algumas destas eu até falaria, mas... isso é mais nojento que beijar? Não! Eu... Eu gosto de beijar. Gosto. Muito. Eu jamais falaria alguma coisa do tipo."

"Que você gosta de beijar nós sabemos... talvez você diga a frase vencedora toda vez que quer beijar..."

"Ahn?"

"A frase de Sam Winchester vencedora foi: **"Pelo amor de Deus, Dean, só cala a boca e vê se não estraga tudo, tá?" em The Colt, de Crica! Parabéns garota!"**

A cara de Sam caiu depois dessa.

**............**

"Não precisa nem dizer, aposto como vou ter que passar pelo constrangimento de anunciar o prêmio de Wincest e coisa e tal..." ele amuou.

"Na verdade, vai sim, mas por hora, você pode ter o prazer de anunciar a Melhor frase de Dean Winchester." Falou a Rainha, dando um tapinha nas costas dele. Vamos lá, Sam. Pode ser divertido se você deixar...

Como é que pode ser divertido relembrar todas as vezes que meu irmão me esculhambou?

Mas você nem imagina tudo o que ele pode ter feito e pensado...

* * *

**Vídeo de Dean:**

**http: // WWW . youtube . com / watch?v = NY4XhtmIfEg&feature = PlayList&p = B84B1AECABDC8BDD&playnext _ from = PL&index = 4**

**

* * *

**

Sam nem secou as copiosas lágrimas que banhavam seu rosto, e com voz trêmula, pegou o microfone para homenagear o irmão, lendo as frases conforme elas apareciam no telão:

As nominadas à Melhor Frase de Dean Winchester foram:

"**Certo. Então os irmãos Winchester ficam sempre juntos. Até o inferno."**

Em Jericho Supernatural Reloaded de A Rainha

"**Então, irmãozinho: Caçamos pessoas, salvamos coisas... É praticamente nosso negócio de família, ahn?"**

Em Jericho Supernatural Reloaded. de A Rainha

" **Esse é mais um dos seus momentos de TPM? Porque está parecendo ser um!"**

Em Sampala, de Quiet Bite

"**Jesus, Sammy! Cara, você parece uma assombração. Tosse, pigarreia, dá um sinal, pelo menos. Acaba matando alguém com essa mania."**

Em Uma vez Winchester, sempre Winchester, de Crica

"**Sim, porque o Marty McFly aqui teve a brilhante idéia de pagar nosso almoço com dinheiro que ainda nem existe!"**

Em The Colt, de Det. Rood e Crica

"**Estou? ELE não parece sem graça, Sammy... na verdade acho que está gostando bastante da atenção. Olha só... tá até espichando o pescocinho pra me ver melhor..."**

Em Naqueles Dias, de Nieryka

"E a frase vencedora foi... "**Estou? ELE não parece sem graça, Sammy... na verdade acho que está gostando bastante da atenção. Olha só... tá até espichando o pescocinho pra me ver melhor..." em **Em Naqueles Dias, de Nieryka! Sobre o que exatamente é esta frase?" Sam perguntou, inocentemente.

"Deixa pra lá, Sam..."

.....

Os cenários ajudam a compor uma história e, muitas vezes, são fundamentais para que ela seja como é. Para estes ambientes criados com todo o carinho pelos nossos ficwriters, existe a categoria de Cenário Inesquecível. E vamos relembrar os nominados:

Floresta nas Montanhas em **Perigo na Floresta**, de Crica

Praia ao Amanhecer em **Recordações**, de Crica

Clube noturno Devil's Mansion, em **Freak Show**, de Det. Rood

Cidade estilo Velho Oeste, em **The Colt**, por Det. Rood e Crica

Cenário Paradisíaco, em **História de Nós Dois**, por Emptyspaces11

Sete palmos abaixo da terra, em **O Coração bate Primeiro**, de Emptyspaces11

Algum lugar do Império Romano, em **Vendaval de Paixões**, de Nualla

E qualquer lugar desses sempre fica melhor com Dean e Sam ou Jared e Jensen por lá... Não fica vermelhinho não, xuxu! **O vencedor de Cenário Inesquecivel foi... Algum lugar do Império Romano, em ****Vendaval de Paixões****, de Nualla! Parabéns, Nualla, escolha perfeita!**

"Suas taradas..." Sam resmungou, começando a ficar farto e a repensar se elas eram na verdade, torturadoras. Porque aquilo, só podia ser tortura. Ter a vida exposta, ser achincalhado, humilhado, embaraçado, bolinado... Na frente de uma platéia? Isso era definitivamente tortura.

....

* * *

**Vídeo para chick flick moment:**

**http: // WWW . youtube . com / watch?v = OvRDJBZT7as&feature = related**

**

* * *

**

A rainha sorridente anunciou um novo prêmio:

"**Vocês sabem que Dean Winchester odeia micos, mas sobretudo, momentos sentimentais. Por isso, nós amamos estes momentos! Aqui estão as nominadas à Melhor Momento Chick Flick:"**

**Jericho Supernatural Reloaded, de A Rainha**

**Um Dia Como Outro Qualquer**, de Liafrombrazil

**Pequenos Monstros**, de Nieryka

E a fic vencedora de Melhor Momento Chick Flick do Impala Trunk Awards 2010 foi...** Jericho Supernatural Reloaded, de A Rainha!**

Ai, nem acredito... A Rainha fez a dancinha da vitória toda boba. "Vamos ao outro prêmio, vamos que eu estou emocionada! Já que estamos aqui, vamos falar sobre nossa cenas preferidas..."

* * *

**Vídeo para Cena Inesquecível:**

**http: // WWW . youtube . com / watch?v = cH3SrVA1acQ**

**

* * *

**

Temos nossas cenas preferidas da série, e temos também as cenas que marcaram nossas memórias quando se trata de fanfics. Aqui estão as nominadas a Cena Inesquecível do Impala Trunk Awards 2010:

**Supernatural Reloaded,** de A Rainha

**Lembranças Felizes**, de Chantall

**Nem tudo é o que Parece,** de Crica

**Recordações,** de Crica

**Um Show de Irmão**, de Nieryka

**Quem é a mulherzinha Agora**, de Thata Martins

**E a vencedora foi... Nem Tudo É O Que Parece, Crica!** Crica levou todas esta noite! Parabéns, menina!

.....

Galatea olhou o cartão em sua mão para anunciar:

Vamos aproveitar para relembrar que Tivemos também a categoria Review do ano. Entretanto, Tivemos somente uma nominada válida. Esta review leva a menção honrosa de review do Ano pela criatividade, ousadia e, digamos, cara de pau da reviewer: **parabéns, Chantall, por sua review "Oi, eu li sua história", em Sinceridade Profunda, de A Rainha!**

**....**

**

* * *

Vídeo para Fic Inesquecivel:**

http: // WWW . youtube . com / watch?v = WBXfJ349yb4&feature = PlayList&p = B84B1AECABDC8BDD&playnext _ from = PL&index = 15

* * *

"Fic Inesquecível é uma categoria complexa, e como este primeiro Impala Trunk Awards podiam ser indicadas também fics dos anos anteriores, tivemos uma variedade enorme de indicações, em diversos estilos. Isto. Claro, deve-se a alta qualidade das fics, e também, porque não, ao gosto pessoal de cada um. Foi a única categoria onde o empate se manteve mesmo depois que os jurados avaliaram as fics com maior número de votos." Sam começava a se sotlar e a gostar da brincadeira. Talvez, ver as imagens de sua vida, e ver todo tudo o que passou ao lado do irmão, o tenha feito imaginar que, dentro de poucas horas, ele poderia ver novamente seu implicante, adorável e incorrigivelmente superprotetor irmão. "Por isso, posso adiantar que foram três, as escolhidas ao Prêmio de Fic Inesquecível: As nominadas foram:"

Who Knows, de Belletsubasa

Recordações, de Crica

Supernatural: O Outro Lado da História, de Det. Rood

Banzai, de Det. Rood e Crica

Contagem Regressiva, de Emptyspaces11

Smut, de Emptyspaces11

Duas Vezes você, de Miss Dartmoor

Erros, de Miss Dartmoor

Intenções, de Miss Dartmoor

Quero que Você Me Queira, de Miss Dartmoor

**E as vencedoras de Fic Inesquecível nesta edição do Impala Trunk Awards foram a tríade:**

WHO KNOWS, BELLETSUBASA

RECORDAÇÕES, CRICA

DUAS VEZES VOCÊ, MISS DARTMOOR

Três fics absolutamente diferentes e de alto nível. Parabéns, autoras!

.....

* * *

**Vídeo para Melhor Challenge**

**http: // WWW . youtube . com / watch?v = HjwhoSWluvI&NR = 1

* * *

**

**A categoria Melhor Challenge premia a autor do conceito que norteou a produção de fics com um tema proposto. Como sabemos, os challenges costumam trazer ao público criações criativas e muitas delas, premiadas! Os indicados foram:**

Supernatural Valentine's Day de Crica (duas indicações),

SPN Jukebox, de Emptypaces11 (duas indicações)

Supernatural Rebirth, de Det. Rood (uma indicação)

Como fazia parte da regra, nesta categoria venceria o challenge com maior número de indicações. Houve um empate, por isso, os jurados decidiram. **E o melhor Challenge desta edição foi... SPN Jukebox, de Emptypaces11! Parabéns!**

**....**

As histórias que transcendem as fronteiras de uma fic, criando seqüência. São as sagas que acompanhamos e amamos. As nominadas ao Impala Awards de Melhor Saga foram:

SUPERNATURAL RELOADED (SPN Reloaded, SPN Reloaded Jericho, SPN Reloaded Chocolate, SPN Reloaded Eu Os Declaro Marido E Mulher) de A Rainha

VALERY ROOD (Destinos, Freak Show, Cheers, Encontros) de Det. Rood

DESTINOS CRUZADOS (DC1 Woman in White, DC2 The Woods Are Lovely, DC3 Escolhas, DC4 Under My Skin, DC5 Nowhere to Go, DC6 No Limite, DC7 Far Away, DC8 Areia do Tempo) de Emptyspaces11

SUPERNATURAL, TEXAS (SPN Texas 1, SPN Texas 2, SPN Texas 3 Whispers in the Dark) de LyaraCR

OS CAÇADORES (Os Caçadores 1, Os caçadores 2: Entre Pais e Filhos, Os caçadores 3: Eu Ainda te Amo, Os Caçadores 4: Enquanto Você dorme) de Marcia Litman

AFTERMATH (Aftermath, Desejos, Anything) de Mystik

**E a ganhadora do Impala Trunk Awards 2010 de Melhor saga foi… Supernatural Reloaded, de A Rainha!**

**....**

**

* * *

Vídeo de Momento Schmoops**

**http: // www . youtube . com / watch?v = 5gy3tkixhiw&feature = PlayList&p = B84B1AECABDC8BDD&playnext _ from = PL&index = 6**

**

* * *

**"Ah este amor... Não importa se um ouve ou não, nós nos derretemos quando sentimos o carinho, dedicação, amor e devoção que um pode ter pelo outro. Sem segundas intenções. Só o mais puro amor fraterno... Não chora Sam, vem aqui, grandão, vem, ui, assim... ui tadinho, não fica tristinho, acabamos de conseguir uma sexta temporada pra você... E as nominadas a Momento Schmoops são:"

**SPN Reloaded Eu os Declaro Marido e Mulher** de A Rainha

**Recordações**, de Crica

**O Que Significa Ser Sam**, de Emptyspaces11

**Unsaid Things**, Jumi. LL (Palas Lis)

**Febre**, de Karla Winchester

**Um Grande Poder Traz Grandes Responsabilidades**, de Liafrombrazil

**Supernatural Rebirth Desabafo**, de Thata Martins

**Sickness,** de Vickyloka

E a vencedora de Momento Schmoops foi... RECORDAÇÕES, CRICA! Uau! Mais uma! Parabéns!

Agora, um dos pontos altos da noite... Fora ouvirmos da boca de Sam que ele adora beijar... Ele, o Metallicar... Vocês sabem, até queríamos trazer ele para a cerimônia, mas seria muito trauma para o Dean numa temporada só! Vamos Sam, você conhece a garota mais do que a gente...faça as honras!

Sam deu um passo a frente. Falar do amado e adorado carro do irmão, o carro que salvou a humanidade do Apocalipse. O carro que foi sua casa e ponto de referência...o carro que testemunhara a maior parte dos seus melhores e piores momentos...Foi com voz embargada que Sam Winchester falou:

Garota... Sei que você tem uma relação íntima com meu irmão...É como se...Como se você fosse minha cunhada! Você esteve lá, agüentando nosso mau humor, nosso cansaço, cada milha de estrada...Você morreu e ressuscitou como nós...E onde quer que eu vá, eu nunca consigo deixar de comparar todos os outros a você. E você é sempre a melhor. Fiel, forte, temperamental... linda... E você é mais uma das coisas que eu invejo no Dean. Então, se este prêmio é para te homenagear, ele é o melhor premio. Por que eu sei que, enquanto você existir, eu e meu irmão temos um lar.

* * *

**Vídeo Para Melhor Cena Com O Impala: **

**http: // WWW . youtube . com / watch?v = 9KjJFUQWm5k&feature = PlayList&p = B84B1AECABDC8BDD&playnext _ from = PL&index = 9**

**

* * *

**

As nominadas à Melhor Cena com o Impala foram:

**Por que Sam tem Medo de Palhaços**, de A Rainha

**Recordações,** de Crica

**Tempo de amar,** Lidia Malfoy

**A Música da Chuva**, de Mystik

**Sampala,** de Quiet Bite

**SPN Jukebox Back In Black**, de Ruy

E a melhor Cena com O Impala da Edição 2010 do Impala trunk Awards foi... **Sampala,** de Quiet Bite! Parabéns!

Sam secava as lágrimas e 112% do público também. Todos amam o Metallicar...

AINDA TEM MAIS...NA PRÓXIMA PAGINA, A ÚLTIMA PARTE DA CERIMÔNIA...


	22. Noite de Premiação Parte Final

**.......................**

**Noite de Premiação, parte 3**

**Final**

**......................**

"Castiel, você por aqui?" Crowley perguntou, surpreso, enquanto acertava com uma tacada certeira a bola 7 na caçapa do canto. A televisão transmitia o Impala Trunk Awards, e o demônio apontou com o taco para o aparelho:

"Achei que você apareceria lá, para resmungar alguma coisa sobre... "uhn por que não um Dastiel..." hahahahaha... Seria bonitinho."

Castiel tirou as mãos do bolso, observando por um momento a transmissão. "Vejo que para você as coisas melhoraram bastante..."

"Não tanto quanto para você, claro, mas na minha terra as coisas são diferentes. Para o meu cargo, a gente tem que fazer concurso público. Já com você, hein Cas ...haha, uma indicaçãozinha e já foi para o topo."

Cas refreou sua irritação com o comentário desaforado do demônio. Alisou a borda da mesa pensando em como agir a seguir. A situação era delicada.

"Mas diga-me, caro anjo número 1: a que devo a honra desta visita? Por acaso precisa de meus serviços para impedir que aquele ali", apontou para a imagem de Sam entre as duas mulheres na tela, "volte e roube Dean de você?"

"Não sei do que você está falando. Dean é meu amigo."

"Se você diz... Ou então, não sei. Você precisa que a garota do Dean e o menino...uhn, sei lá, queimem no teto para que ele possa precisar de você e enfim, não tenha mais uma família?"

"Crowley, você é detestável..."

"Apenas um demônio observador e experiente, meu caro. Mas então, qual é a proposta?"

"Eu... Não posso aparecer lá, onde estas pessoas estão." Castiel cruzou os braços, desconfortável.

"Por quê?" Crowley deu um sorriso intrigado.

"Por que eu... já estive lá e sei o que pode acontecer." Ele desconversou, e se um anjo pudesse ficar corado, Castiel teria ficado da cor de uma beterraba neste exato momento. "E eu sei que você tem um convite para um show de rock que vai acontecer logo depois... Uma coisa da pesada..."

"Uhn..." Crowley coçou o queixo, pensativo. Então você quer que eu apareça por lá... Para o que, exatamente?

"Já que de algum modo misterioso elas conseguiram tirar Sam do Abismo, você precisa garantir que ele chegue até Dean. Do jeito que for. E se você, como eu, está dispensando um novo Apocalipse, certifique-se também que ninguém roube nada, nem uma agulha, dos domínios da Rainha."

"Ah ahan...." Crowley admirou-se da perspicácia. "E você... Não está preocupado que Miguel volte e queira depenar estas suas asinhas?"

"Agora que o emprego de guerreiro de Deus acabou, ele provavelmente vai querer ser advogado. Sempre quis ser." Cas deu um breve sorriso, deixando Crowley preocupado. Com certeza, preferia o Castiel 90% humano. Mas a humanidade tinha deixado marcas indeléveis nele, isto era certo.

"E Deus? Deu as caras?"

"Acho que agora, por época da Copa, seja possível O Vermos com mais freqüência."

"Tudo bem. Eu faço." Corwley repentinamente falou, pegando Castiel praticamente no susto,

"Faz?"

"Achou que eu iria me fazer de difícil? Cas, eu sou um negociante! Você pode ficar fingindo, mas eu sei que todo o que você queria era um Dastiel... vamos, admite! Não tem testemunhas. Só eu e você..."

"Deixa de saliência, demônio!"

"Já ficou babaquinha de novo..." o demônio suspirou. Depois endireitou o corpo, chegando perto do anjo. "Mas, você sabe... Eu sigo regras..."

"Ok, o que você quer de mim?"

"Como assim, o que eu quero de você, Cas? Vem aqui, dá um beijo..."

Castiel fez uma careta, mas fechou os olhos, resignado.

Crowley sacou seu celular.

..................

A Rainha e Galatea Glax, acompanhadas do caçador que salvou o mundo do Apocalipse (embora o tenha iniciado também, mas isto são detalhes), estavam sorridentes aguardando os aplausos para o prêmio de Melhor Cena com o Impala, um dos pontos altos da noite, terminarem ara então, iniciarem a parte final da premiação. Sam começava a ficar eufórico, pois a cada item da lista que era riscado, a cada prêmio que era entregue, ele sabia que estava mais perto de voltar para perto do irmão.

* * *

**Video Cena Slash Padackles:**

**http: // WWW . youtube . com / watch?v = W59iNGaHbOo&feature = PlayList&p = B84B1AECABDC8BDD&playnext _ from = PL&index = 2**

**

* * *

**

Sam nem reparou que lhe entregaram um cartão vermelho, com as últimas categorias da noite, e só percebeu que tinha lido o que tinha lido quando já era tarde:

Então, senhoras e senhores, para alguns, chegou o momento mais aguardado da noite. Tirem os menores de idade da sala e os sensíveis de perto, porque as cenas picantes do fandom estão à solta. Se Jared e Jensen se amam ou não, fica no ar, mas que as cenas slash deles são quentes demais, ninguém tem dúvidas: Portanto, as nominadas ao prêmio de Melhor Cena Slash Padackles são:

**Bad Things**, de Miss Dartmoor

**História de Nós Dois,** de Emptyspaces11

**Intenções**, de Mis Dartmoor

**I Wanna Be Close To You**, de Galatea Glax

**Mais Cinco Minutos**, de Larysam

**Tudo Começou Com A Fanfic**, de Miss Dartmoor

**Vendaval de Paixões**, de Nualla

Sam começou a rir. Ante o olhar abismado das suas co-apresentadoras, ele teve que explicar:

"Sabe que eu tenho que admitir que este cara, O Jared, é parecido comigo... Só que é meio felizinho demais, né? Hahahaha Tipo assim, parece que consome açúcar em excesso... Já este Jensen, parece meio mala... E eu aposto que é por causa deles que todo mundo fica achando que eu e meu irmão...vocês sabem...hahahaahahah Porque, cara! Está óbvio para qualquer um que eles estão apaixonados... E é como diz a música... "Até o Kripke percebe e é por isso que ele coloca, hahahahahaah, todo o tipo de tensão sexual no seriado, mesmo com os personagens sendo IRMÃOS!" Hahahahahah!" ele teve que apoiar as mãos nas pernas para ganhar fôlego depois de rir tanto. "Ei, espera. Deixa eu anunciar... ahahah...**A melhor cena slash Padackles...**hahahahhaa... Pada-Ackles! ...eu não agüento... A melhor cena slash... ai cara, eu não agüento! **Foi de Nualla, Vendaval de Paixões!** Valeu, menina!"

....

"E, como é que é? Cena Slash Dastiel?" Sam ficou vermelho, numa mistura cômica de raiva, riso e susto.

Calma, calma. Até onde sabemos, só em fanfics... Ah, deixa a gente imaginar, vai...

"Vocês são umas... umas... Ei, escuta: vocês acham mesmo que o Castiel é a fim do meu irmão? Por que, sabe, estes dias eu também comecei a desconfiar disso e..."

"O que você colocou naquela água dele, Gah?" A Rainha sussurrou para a amiga.

"Nada irreversível... Só pra relaxar, amore... Ele estava precisando." Galatea sussurrou de volta:" Infelizmente, apesar de a categoria ter surgido devido ao crescente número de fãs do Gênero Dastiel, apenas uma fanfic indicada foi considerada "quase slash". Por isso, fica a menção honrosa para Galatea Glax, por Perdoe-me, pai. Parabéns! Epa. Sou eu! Horay!"

.....

**

* * *

Video para slash first time:**

**http: // WWW . youtube . com / watch?v = LuOBwgm8CTQ&feature = related**

**

* * *

**

"Não tem muito que dizer... Quem falou por nós foram os ficwriters que escreveram as melhores primeiras vezes que a gente já leu e suspirou... Ui, tá ficando quente aqui ou não? Vamos aos nominados à melhor Cena Slash First Time do fandom:

**Erros**, de Miss Dartmoor

**Bad Things**, de Miss Dartmoor

**Intenções**, de Miss Dartmoor

**Naqueles Dias**, de Nieryka

**Vendaval de Paixões**, de Nualla

**Quem é a Mulherzinha Agora? **de Thata Martins

E a fanfiction vencedora do Impala Awards 2010 com a **Melhor Cena Slash First Time foi... Bad Things, De Miss Dartmoor! Parabéns!**

**....**

**E temos também maravilhosas e quentes cenas com personagens que não pertencem ao Canon. Personagens originais que protagonizaram cenas inesquecíveis e calientes... Vamos ao s nominados a Melhor Cena Slash com OCC... Porque variar é preciso!**

**In Joy and Sorrow,** de Emptyspaces11 (Jensen/Darren)

**Smut**, de Emptyspaces11 (Jeffrey/Joe)

**A vencedora é...Smut!** Parabéns, um clássico e tórrido encontro!

....

"Sério, faltam só mais duas categorias?" Sam sussurrou, exultante.

"Ai. Não fala assim, sei que você está ansioso por nos deixar, mas poderia pelo menos disfarçar..." Estavam num pequeno intervalo para água e pipi. A Rainha fez manha ao ver a alegria de Sam Winchester. "Afinal, te tiramos da masmorra e das más companhias."

"É que isto está bom demais para ser verdade. Quer dizer, é inacreditável..."

"Então, quando estiver lá, pelo menos nos mande um cartãozinho de natal..."

"Pode deixar... Crowley!" Sam não evitou o susto, ao vê-lo entrando no camarim.

"Ei, escuta aqui: a hora da festa ainda não chegou, seu folgado!" Galatea Glax fez cara feia ao ver que Crowley nem ao menos tinha o crachá de All Access para os camarins!

"Rainha...como vai esta beleza..."

"Ai, Crowley, não seja puxa-saco! Você não devia estar aqui. O prazo era meia-noite, lembra?"

"Oras, eu me antecipei alguns minutos... Mas foi por uma boa causa. Posso levar seu convidado?"

"É... acho mesmo que Sam está ansioso por partir. E você, já conseguiu sua parte da aposta?"

"Mais rápido do que imaginava, Colecionadora... Então, quanto você me dá por uma pena do atual anjo mais poderoso do pedaço... E uma foto altamente comprometedora?"

"Talvez eu troque com você pelo DVD de Rock Satânico mais quente que já existiu. Primeiro show fora de casa!" ela fez sinal de chifrinho com a mão, na maior atitude Heavy Metal!"

Crowley aplaudiu. Sam estava boquiaberto, assim como Galatea Glax.

"Está me dizendo que tudo o que Lúcifer queria era fazer uma turnê mundial?" Sam coçou a cabeça. Por que diabos ele tinha sido escolhido para ser o receptáculo do capeta se ele nem gostava de rock?

"Algo assim, Samuel. Algo assim. Mas eu ainda prefiro o Ozzy." Falou Crowley, virando-se em seguida para a Rainha. "E Então, Majestade?"

"Vai Sammy. A Sexta temporada o espera. Comporte-se hein!" A Rainha deu um breve abraço no gigante desconcertado. Galatea não perdeu a oportunidade também. "Se cuida Sam. E...se alguém te maltratar...Tem um sofá sobrando lá em casa pra você dormir, viu?"

Sam estava de olhos arregalados. Crowley o segurou pelo braço. A Rainha ainda acenou: "Vá com ele, Sam. Está tudo preparado para sua viagem. Pode ser um pouco problemático, no retorno, mas nada que você não supere... Ah, provavelmente você vai se esquecer de nós, mas não importa... Nós não vamos nos esquecer de você..."

Ele acenou hesitante, em resposta, enquanto Crowley abria a porta e o tirava do teatro, acenando em despedida também...

"Mas... O que você é, afinal?" Galatea perguntou, assombrada, para a Rainha, que ajeitava a coroa uma última vez antes de voltar para o palco.

"Eu? O que eu quiser... E você?"

..........

* * *

**Video para Cena Het:**

**http: // WWW . youtube . com / watch?v = rsaQNXydcTo&feature = fvsr**

**

* * *

**

Galatea reiniciou a apresentação:

Então, com prazer anunciamos a penúltima categoria da noite... Melhor Cena Het! Acho que ninguém aqui é inocente e não sabe que isto significa sexo heterossexual! Uhu! Vamos lá! As nominadas foram:

**SPN Reloaded Eu os Declaro Marido e Mulher**, de A Rainha (Jade/Dean)

**Sol o Sol do Texas**, de Boa Pergunta Emily/Dean

**Orgulho**, de Brazilianvicki (Ruiva/Sam/Dean/Impala)

**Intervalo, **de Deany RS (Susan/Dean)

**E os nossos parabéns vão para a fic ganhadora de Melhor Cena Het... ****Orgulho****, de Brazilianvicki! **

.....

Na última categoria da noite, aproveito para anunciar também que nosso amado e problemático amigo Sam Winchester volta para casa! Provavelmente ele vai correndo ver o Dean, que é o que todos queremos, certo? Faz parte da brincadeira que ele se esqueça desta noite, mas a gente não se importa. Todo mundo tirou foto?

Muita gente balançou os celulares em sinal afirmativo... "Aprenderam esta com a Miss Dartmoor , né?" A Rainha gargalhou.

* * *

**Video para Cena Wincest:**

**http: // WWW . youtube . com /watch?v = kqf0rZyu-JU&feature = PlayList&p = B84B1AECABDC8BDD& playnext_from = PL&index = 1**

**

* * *

**

Um amor tão grande chega aos limites... Proibido... Excitante... tabu... Será por isso que gostamos tanto? Vejamos agora quem foram os indicados a Mwelhor Cena Slash Wincest:

**Sorrisos**, de Belletsubasa

**Mais uma de Amor**, de Emptyspaces11

**Um Poema para Dean,** de LyaraCR

**Instinto Selvagem**, de Mystik

**Naqueles Dias**, de Nieryka

**Um Show de Irmão**, de Nieryka

**Sampala**, de Quiet Bite

**Shadows on your eyes**, de Shiryuforever94

"E a melhor, eu digo, a Melhor Cena Slash Wincest dos últimos tempos, como indicada e votada por você, foi... **Mais uma de Amor**, de Emptyspaces11! É isso aí, Empty! Uhu!" Galatea gritou, excitada.

Quando os aplausos acalmaram, A Rainha anunciou. "Gente, muito obrigada por terem estado conosco até aqui! Foi simplesmente demais e, espero que no ano que vem, a gente se veja de novo. Agora, para proteção dos olhos de vocês, ao lado de suas cadeiras vocês encontram óculos especiais para assistir, de graça, o primeiro show fora de casa do roqueiro mais velho do universo! **O show do cara mais underground que eu conheço... O Rebeldeeeee... Iradoooo... Lúcifer!**

Uma intensa luz começou a pulsar no palco...

..............

O Rock pesado "comia solto", o povo pulando feito doidos com seus óculos especiais, LUcifer se matando na guitarra...e Miguel dançando quase empolgado ao lado da Rainha...

"Gata..." ele gritou perto do ouvido dela, porque era quase impossível ouvir direito com todos aqueles decibéis de puro heavy metal.

"Uhn?"

"É que... Eu soube que você deu um apoio pro Sam, pro Lúcifer..."

"Ah tá. Se eu puder te ajudar..." ela passou a mão pelo peito daquela roupinha linda que ele usava, no caso, Adam Winchester.

"É que... na verdade, eu estou de saco cheio da minha família... E sinceramente, não agüento mais nem um minuto de Abismo com o meu irmão... Eu sempre quis ser advogado... Mas meu pai era contra...Ele não queria que eu estudasse...Queria que eu fosse seu guerreiro..."

"Uhn, deixe-me ver... Que tal uma ajudinha no LSAT para uma faculdade?"

**FIM**

_......................_

_Chegamos ao final da festa, e agradecemos muito a todos os que participaram. E àqueles que queriam participar, mas não o fizeram, por um motivo ou outro... Valeu a intenção (mas vocês sabem, de boas intenções o inferno está cheio, ahahahahaahah. Brincadeirinha.)._

_Todos os vídeos indicados na cerimônia pertencem a seus respectivos criadores, eu não mexi em nada nem tirei do lugar, não tive a intenção de roubar o trabalho de ninguém. Todos os personagens que aparecem na série de TV pertencem a alguém que não eu. Em vez de ganhar dinheiro com eles, eu estou perdendo, porque podia estar trabalhando, mas estou aqui organizando a premiação e escrevendo este nonsense todo._

_Se meu alter ego é ligeiramente megalomaníaco, desculpem, isto é um AU. Infelizmente eu não tenho super poderes na vida real._

_Agradecemos de coração o apoio e a participação de todos, que indicaram e votaram, e principalmente, aos maravilhosos ficwriters que escreveram estas fics fantásticas, premiadas ou não, que foram a causa desta brincadeira._

_Um beijo e até a próxima!_


	23. Banners e Auditoria

**_Auditoria_**

**_Resultado Prévio_**

**_Vocês votaram, e aposto como querem saber dos números, certo? Aqui estão eles!_**

**_Abaixo, temos os resultados da votação simples. Nos casos de empate, a seguir se pode conferir o resultado final._**

**Melhor Beijo**

Cinco Beijos De Rachelismos 1

Mais Uma De Amor De Emptyspaces11 1

Perdoe-Me Pai De Galatea Glax 0

Bad Things De Miss Dartmoor 1

Vendaval De Paixoes De Nualla 2

Duas Vezes Você De Miss Dartmoor 0

Quem É A Mulherzinha Agora? De Thata Martins 0

Supernatural Valentine's Day: What's Up? De Crica 0

Uma Vez Winchester, Sempre Winchester De Crica 0

**Cena Inesquecível**

Nem Tudo É O Que Parece De Crica 2

Recordações De Crica 1

Momentos Felizes De Chantall 1

Um Show De Irmão De Nieryka 1

Quem É A Mulherzinha Agora? De Thata Martins 0

Supernatural Reloaded De A Rainha 1

**Cenario Inesquecivel**

Vendaval De Paixoes De Nualla 2

The Colt De Det Rood/Crica 1

Recordações De Crica 1

**Cenario Inesquecivel**

Freak Show De Det Rood 0

O Coração Bate Primeiro De Emptyspaces11 0

Perigo Na Floresta De Crica 0

Historia De Nos Dois De Emptyspaces11 1

**Challenge**

Valentine's Day De Crica 2

Spn Jukebox De Emptyspaces11 2

Supernatural Rebirth De Det Rood 0

**Chick Flick**

Um Dia Como Outro Qualquer De Liafrombrazil 1

Pequenos Monstros De Nieryka 1

Supernatural Reloaded Jericho De A Rainha 1

**Crossover**

Just Like Us De Nieryka

**Fic Coadjuvante**

Thoughts De Ruy 1

Laços Invisíveis De Emptyspaces11 0

Estonteantes Olhos Esverdeados De Mrs. Lola 3

The Truth De Det Rood 2

**Fic De Estreia**

Aftermath De Mystik 0

Pausa De Crica 1

Por Que Voce Me Ama, Não É? De Emptyspaces11 0

Ateu De Lily Carrol 1

Destinos De Det Rood 0

Pequenos Monstros De Nieryka 1

**Fic Inesquecivel**

Who Knows De Belletsubasa 1

Recordações De Crica 1

Contagem Regressiva De Emptyspaces11 0

Smut De Emptyspaces11 0

Quero Que Voce Me Queira De Miss Dartmoor 0

Banzai De Det Rood/Crica 0

Duas Vezes Voce De Miss Dartmoor 1

Erros De Miss Dartmoor 0

Intenções De Miss Dartmoor 0

Supernatural: Do Outro Lado Da Historia De Det Rood 0

**Frase De Dean Winchester**

Naqueles Dias De Nieryka 3

The Colt de Det Rood/Crica 2

Uma Vez Winchester, Sempre Winchester de Crica 0

Sampala de Quiet Bite 0

Supernatural Reloaded Jericho de A Rainha 0

Supernatural Reloaded Jericho de A Rainha 0

**Frase de Sam Winchester**

Hexaedro Perfeito de Emptyspaces11 2

The Colt de Det Rood/Crica 2

Pequenos Monstros de Nieryka 0

Uma Vez Winchester, Sempre Winchester de Crica 1

Supernatural Valentine's Day A Explicação de Larysam 0

**Cena com o Impala**

Tempo De Amar de Lidia Malfoy 1

A Musica Da Chuva de Mystik 1

Sampala de Quiet Bite 2

Supernatural Jukebox: Back In Black de Ruy 0

Recordações de Crica 1

Por Que Sam Tem Medo De Palhaços de A Rainha 0

**Momento Divã**

Quem Se Importa, Afinal? De Emptyspaces11 2

Sob As Estrelas de Emptyspaces11

Tempestade de Thata Martins 0

A Imagem Perfeita Está Presa No Olhar de Emptyspaces11 2

**Melhor Novo Par**

Paradoxo de Naylas2 1

A Deriva de Galatea Glax 0

Silent Lucidity Queensryche de Deany Rs 0

Banzai de Det Rood/Crica 0

Nada E Alem Ou Sombras E Escuridao de Galatea Glax 0

In Joy And Sorrow de Emptyspaces11 1

Supernatural Reoloaded Eu Os Declaro Marido E Mulher de A Rainha 0

** Fic Pre Serie**

Morte E Renascimento de Galatea Glax 0

Olhos Selvagens de Petrus Helligan 1

Um Momento Para John de Nieryka 0

O Grande Baile de Thata Martins 0

Supernatural Valentines Day A Explicação de Larysam 0

Supernatural Valentines Day Um Super Presente de Pollyta 1

Adeus A Infancia de Vickyloka 0

**Review Do Ano**

Chantall

(Sinceridade Profunda)

Reviewer do Ano

Crica 4

Emptyspaces11 1

Larysam

Mary Spn 2

Yami No Tsuki Spn 1

**Saga**

Destinos Cruzados 1 2 3 de Emptyspaces11 0

Os Caçadores 1 2 3 de Marcia Litman 0

Destinos, Freak Show, Cheers. Encontros de Det Rood 0

Aftermath, Desejos, Anything de Mystik 1

Supernatural Texas de Lyaracr 0

Supernatural Reloaded de A Rainha 1

**Momento Schmoops**

Recordações de Crica 1

O Que Significa Ser Sammy de Emptyspaces11 1

Unsaid Things de Jumi Ll 0

Um Grande Poder Traz Uma Grande Responsabilidade de Liafrombrazil 0

Supernatural Rebirth Desabafo de Thata Martins 0

Febre de Karla Winchester 1

Sickness de Vickyloka 0

Snp Reloaded Eu Os Declaro Marido E Mulher de A Rainha 0

**Slash Dastiel**

Perdoe-Me Pai de Galatea Glax

**Slash First Time**

Intenções de Miss Dartmoor 1

Vendaval De Paixoes de Nualla 0

Erros de Miss Dartmoor 1

Naqueles Dias de Nieryka 0

Quem É A Mulherzinha Agora? de Thata Martins 0

Bad Things de Miss Dartmoor 3

**Cena Het**

Orgulho de Brazilianvicki 2

Intervalo de Deany Rs 0

Sob O Sol Do Texas de Boa Pergunta 0

Spn Reloaded Eu Os Declaro Marido E Mulher de A Rainha 1

**Slash com Occ**

Smut de Emptyspaces11 3

In Joy And Sorrow de Emptyspaces11 1

**Slash Padackles**

Vendaval De Paixoes de Nualla 1

Intenções de Miss Dartmoor 1

Mais Cinco Minutos de Larysam 0

Tudo Começou Com A Fanfic de Miss Dartmoor 0

Historia De Nos Dois de Emptyspaces11 1

I Just Wanna Be Close To You de Galatea Glax 1

Bad Things de Miss Dartmoor 1

**Slash Wincest**

Sorrisos de Belletsubasa 1

Mais Uma De Amor de Emptyspaces11 1

Instinto Selvagem de Mystik 0

Shadows On Your Eyes de Shiryuforever94

Poema De Dean Para Sam de Lyaracr 0

Sampala de Quiet Bite 0

Naqueles Dias de Nieryka 0

Um Show De Irmão de Nieryka 0

**Temporada 1**

Resposta de Emptyspaces11 2

Seguindo Em Frente de Liafrombrazil 0

A Tecedeira de A Rainha 0

**Temporada 2**

Perigo Na Floresta de Crica 1

O Segredo Do Salgueiro de Thata Martins 1

O Dia Da Caça de Crica 0

**Temporada 3**

Family Business de Boa Pergunta

**Temporada 5**

A Herança Dos Anjos de Amanda Isidoro 1

Inesperado de Thata Martins 1

**Melhor Vilão Original**

Férias Na Fazenda de Emptyspaces11 1

Inevitavel de Galatea Glax 0

Amor Estranho Amor de Mary Spn 2

Historia De Nos Dois de Emptyspaces11 0

_**RESULTADO FINAL**_

_**Pessoal, aqui está o resultado final, com a devida auditoria. Os vencedores com votos simples estão citados na primeira parte. Já na segunda arte, denominada "Empates", temos todos os resultados que precisaram ser levados à avaliação do júri convidado, conforme previsto nas regras. O resultado da decisão do júri é o que consta como final, e está citado entre parênteses.**_

_**O link para os banners dos vencedores está abaixo do nome da fic. Parabéns novamente!**_

MENÇÕES HONROSAS:

Nieryka, com o Crossover de Supernatural e Forsaken: Vampiros do Deserto

**JUST LIKE US**

http: // www . pict . com / view / 3544453 / 800 / menc3a7c3a3ohonrosacrossover

…

Boa Pergunta, com a Fic da Terceira Temporada

**FAMILY BUSINESS**

http: // WWW . pict . com / view / 3544456 / 800 / menc3a7c3a3ohonrosaterceiratempo

….

Galatea Glax, com a Cena Slash Dastiel

**PERDOE-ME, PAI**

http: // WWW . pict . com / view / 3544558 / 800 / menc3a7c3a3ohonrosaslashdastiel

...

Chantall, com a Review do Ano

"**Oi, eu li sua história."**

http: // WWW . pict . com / view / 3544560 / 800 / menc3a7c3a3ohonrosareviewdoano

....

**VENCEDORAS**

**Reviewer do Ano:**

**Crica**

**.com/view/3544585/800/reviewerdoano**

…

**Melhor Beijo: **

Vendaval De Paixões, Nualla

http: // WWW . pict . com / view / 3544433 / 800 / melhorbeijo

...

**Cena Inesquecivel:**

Nem Tudo É O Que Parece, Crica

http: // WWW . pict . com / view / 3544391 / 800 / cenainesquecivel

...

**Cenário Inesquecivel:**

Lugar Do Império Romano Em Vendaval De Paixões, Nualla

http: // WWW . pict . com / view / 3544392 / 800 / cenarioinesquecivel

...

**Momento Chick Flick**

Jericho: Supernatural Reloaded. A Rainha

http: // WWW . pict . com / view / 3544393 / 800 / chickflickmoment

…

**Fic Para Coadjuvante:**

Estonteantes Olhos Esverdeados, Mrs. Lola

http: // WWW . pict . com / view / 3544418 / 800 / ficparacoadjuvante

...

**Frase De Dean Winchester**

Naqueles Dias, Nieryka

http: // WWW . pict . com / view / 3544421 / 800 / frasedeanwinchester

...

**Cena Com O Impala**

Sampala, Quiet Bite

http: // WWW . pict . com / view / 3544435 / 800 / melhorcenaimpala

...

**Slash ****First Time**

Bad Things, Miss Dartmoor

http: // www . pict . com / view / 3544587 / 800 / slashfirsttime

…

**Cena ****Het:**

Orgulho, Brazilianvicky

http: // www . pict . com / view /3544205 / 800 / cenahet

….

**Slash ****Com OCC:**

Smut, Emptyspaces11

http: // WWW . pict . com / view / 3544592 / 800 /slashocc

…

**Fic Da Primeira Temporada:**

Resposta, Emptyspaces11

http: // WWW . pict . com / view / 3544568 / 800 / primeiratemporada

...

**Vilão:**

Robert Em Amor Estranho Amor, Mary SPN

http: // WWW . pict . com / view / 3544446 / 800 / melhorvilao

....................

EMPATES:

Como houve empate entre as fics que constam abaixo, a decisão foi levada ao nosso júri, composto por três pessoas:** Thay gms, Yuki O.o e OhYax. ** Elas analisaram com todo o cuidado e deram o veredito:

**Melhor Challenge:**

Supernatural Valentine's Day, de Crica

SN JUKEBOX, DE EMPTYSPACES11 (2 VOTOS)

http: // WWW . pict . com / view / 3544438 / 800 / melhorchallenge

...

**Fic De Estréia:**

Pausa, De Crica

ATEU, DE LILY CARROL (2 votos)

http: // WWW . pict . com / view / 3544440 / 800 / melhorestreia

Pequenos Monstros, Nieryka (1 voto)

....

**Fic Inesquecível:**

WHO KNOWS, BELLETSUBASA (1 voto)

http: // WWW . pict . com / view / 3544394 / 800 / ficinesquecivelbelletsubasa

RECORDAÇÕES, CRICA (1 voto)

http: // WWW . pict . com / view / 3544414 / 800 / ficinesquecivelcrica

DUAS VEZES VOCÊ, MISS DARTMOOR (1 voto)

http: // WWW . pict . com / view / 3544416 / 800 / ficinesquecivelmissdartmoor

...

**Frase De Sam Winchester:**

Hexaedro Perfeito, De Emptyspaces11 (1 voto)

THE COLT, CRICA (2 votos)

http: // WWW . pict . com / view / 3544424 / 800 / frasesamwinchester

...

**Momento Divã**:

QUEM SE IMPORTA, AFINAL? (2 votos)

http: // pict . com / view / 3544513 / 800 / momentodivc3a3

A Imagem Perfeita Está Presa No Olhar, Ambas De Emptyspaces11 (1 voto)

...

**Melhor Novo Par:**

Bella/Sam Em Paradoxo, De Nayla S2

JENSEN/ DARREN EM IN JOY AND SORROW, EMPTYSPACES11 (3 votos)

http: // www . pict . com / view / 3544443 / 800 / melhornovopar

…

**Melhor Fic Pre Série:**

Olhos Selvagens, Petrus Heligan

SUPERNATURAL VALENTINE'S DAY: UM SUPER PRESENTE, DE POLLYTA (3 votos)

http: // WWW . pict . com / view / 3544448 / 800 / melhorpreserie

...

**Saga:**

Aftermath, Desejos, Anything, De Mystik (1 voto)

SUPERNATURAL RELOADED (SPN RELOADED, JERICHO, CHOCOLATE, EU OS DECLARO MARIDO E MULHER) DE A RAINHA (2 votos)

http: // WWW . pict . com / view / 3544450 / 800 / melhorsaga

...

**Momento Schmoops**

O Que Significa Ser Sam, Emptyspaces11

RECORDAÇÕES, CRICA (2 votos)

http: // WWW . pict . com / view / 3544563 / 800 / momentoschmoops

Febre. Karla Winchester (1 voto)

...

**Cena Slash Padackles:**

VENDAVAL DE PAIXOES, NUALLA (2 VOTOS)

http: // WWW . pict . com / view / 3544588 / 800 / slashpadackles

Intenções, Miss Dartmoor

História De Nós Dois, Emptyspaces11 (1 voto)

I Just Wanna Be Close Of You, Galatea Glax

Bad Things, Miss Dartmoor

…

**Cena Slash Wincest**

Sorrisos. Belletsubasa (1 voto)

MAIS UMA DE AMOR, EMPTYSPACES11 (2 votos)

http: // WWW . pict . com / view / 3544589 / 800 / slashwincest

...

**Fic Da Segunda Temporada:**

PERIGO NA FLORESTA, CRICA (3 votos)

http: // WWW . pict . com / view / 3544586 / 800 / segundatemporada

O Segredo Do Salgueiro, Thata Martins

...

**Fic Da Quinta Temporada**

A Herança Dos Anjos, Amanda Izidoro

INESPERADO, THATA MARTINS (3 votos)

.com/view/3544570/800/quintatemporada


End file.
